Into the Fray
by KaylaHunter1217
Summary: Captain Edward Cullen is a hardcore Marine who doesn't fear anything. At least that's what everyone thinks. When he comes back home from Iraq, he meets Bella Swan a shy girl who fascinates him to no end. But when Camp Pendleton is attacked, Bella is captured and it's up to Edward and his team to rescue her from the drug dealer, Aro. Rated T for slight cursing.
1. Old Wounds

**So I finally got around to starting this story. Which means one of my stories is about to end. *cough* Not one of Us *cough*. So I decided to start on this. So there are two teams that are the center of this story and they are listed below, these were actually a part of my notes but I included them for your future reference and it's easier to understand. Their middle names are their codenames in combat. Hope you enjoy.**

**Please review!**

**Nightstalkers:**

**Edward "Frost" Cullen- Captain, sniper**

**Seth "Sandman" Clearwater- First Lieutenant, assault, medic**

**Jasper "Cowboy" Hale- Second lieutenant, tactics**

**Emmett "Bear" McCarthy- Sergeant Major, hand- to-hand combat**

**Collin "Truck" Littlesea- First Sergeant, comms**

**Brady "Roach" Fuller- Master Sergeant, equipment and vehicles**

**Jacob "Rust" Black- Staff Sergeant, LMG's**

**Task Force 171:**

**Kayla "Poseidon" Hunter- Captain, sniper**

**Nathan "Thunder" Hunter- First Lieutenant, assault, medic**

**Ethan "Lightning" Hunter- Second Lieutenant, comms**

**Quil "Falcon" Ateara- Sergeant Major, LMG's**

**Embry "Ghost" Call- First Sergeant, Comms**

"Get him inside!" Emmett said "The safe house is just up ahead!"

"Keep moving!" Seth yelled.

"Out of the bloody way! Get a doctor! Keep pressure on that wound!" Jasper said.

Seth applied pressure to my wound trying to get it from bleeding. "I'm trying!" he yelled.

"Hang in there Edward!"

We ran right into a room where the doctor was working on his desk.

"He needs help! NOW!" Collin ordered.

"We are losing him! Charging in three... two.. one... Clear!"

Edward

He let his feet dangle from the edge of the helicopter as it flew towards base. Our recent mission was bloody, but thankful no one was killed.

"Man remind me not to get shot again!" Seth said.

"No problem." I said.

I rolled my eyes. Seth was my right hand man and he always looked to the bright side of things. Even in battle he would crack jokes, this group wouldn't be the same without him. I was the Captain of this group and I both loved and hated every minute of it. It's a big job and a lot of hard work to get there, I got here not by my good looks. I was the best sniper the Marine Corps has ever seen and great when it came to situations where things went wrong. Sometimes I would break the rules or go solo and Seth would either talk me out of it or go with me. So he was right underneath me in the chain of command, he was the first lieutenant.

My adopted brothers Emmett and Jasper were next in line, with Jasper being Second Lieutenant and Emmett being Sergeant Major. Jasper was the best with battle strategies and tactics, so he was head of mission briefing. Emmett was best at hand-to-hand combat so if we need to tackle a guy, Emmett was the one to do it. Collin was our comms guy, whenever your radio was broken or you wanna call in evac he's your guy. He's fresh out of Spec Ops school, but I know I can trust him. Because I am the one that trained him.

Brady loved anything with an engine, he could drive every vehicle known to man so he was our main driver. And last but not least was Jacob, I have had some rocky experiences with him when his anger got the best of him but overall he was a great soldier. He liked to spray bullets all over the damn place so he felt right at home with the heavy machine guns.

Our team was call the Nightstalkers, we were one with the darkness and it suited us well. Today was our last day before we were shipped back home, right on time for my adopted sister Alice's birthday.

"Hey Frost!" The pilot yelled at me. "When are you going to get a girlfriend man?"

My team began to crack up. It was an old joke, my whole team either had girlfriends or wives except me and Seth.

"When your scrawny ass goes out into the field." I said.

The pilot laughed. "Then never Captain?"

"Never. There's no girl that has caught my eye yet." I said.

"Well you can't run away from love man."

"I'll give it my best shot." I said.

After another thirty minutes of flying we reached Camp Lancer and my team jumped off the helicopter.

"Hey get me a couple medics will ya!" I shouted towards a few soldiers.

They ran off into the camp and I helped get Seth on a stretcher.

"You doing alright Seth?" Jacob asked.

"I feel like hell, but I'll live." he groaned.

We picked up Seth and carried him inside while Emmett stayed back to grab our gear. We ran down the white and brown halls until we got to the infirmary. The doctor rushed from his desk and grabbed his white apron.

"What happened?"

"Sniper shot, 50. caliber. About 5 miles out. Probably broke in a few fragments upon impact." I replied.

"Alright well who is the medic in your team?"

"That would be me." Seth groaned.

"Well someone go fetch a doctor please?"

Jasper left the room quickly shouting for a medic.

"Collin take our guns and put them in the armory will you?" I said.

"Yeah sure." Collin said. We handed him our guns and he jogged out.

"Hey doc' easy on the tweezers please." Seth said.

"Sorry. Edward was right it's split in fragments. I'm going to have to knock you out in order to take them out."

"Do it." he groaned.

Another doctor stepped in.

"All of you need to leave if you want us to do a good job." the new doctor said.

"Of course let's go men." I said.

We filed out and I lead them straight to the barracks. Everyone went their separate ways and I head towards the showers. I quickly scrubbed off all of the dirt and mud off of me and made sure to get the small pieces of grass and shrub still stuck to me from today's camouflage. I turned the shower off and put on an old Marine Corps Trainer t-shirt and gym shorts. He went to his bed and grabbed a few duffel bags from underneath his bed. He stuffed it with his clothes, family pictures, and his mother and father's flag.

His real mother and father were in the Army and got killed in action during a search and destroy mission. He didn't even know them, not even the faintest trace of a smile. Esme and Carlisle took him in when the whole world heard his story, about the boy whose parents were in the Army and died.

"Doing some early packing?" Emmett said.

"We ship out tonight. This isn't early packing, it's late packing." I said.

"True." Emmett shrugged.

It was silent for a moment and I knew he had more to say.

"Spit it out Emmett."

"Alice has a friend coming over today. Jasper saying she's good looking."

"So basically you guys are planning to set us up?"

"Precisely." Emmett said. He walked out ending the conversation.

Did he want to get setup with a girl he didn't know? Of course not. Sure she trusted the men under his command in battle, but when it came to girls they were not the brightest. I could barely believe when Brady told me he was getting married to his girlfriend of two years. He tried to push it out of his mind and closed his eyes.

_"Sniper! Get down!" Emmett screamed._

_BOOM!_

_"Man down! Man down!"_

_"Someone go get him I'll cover!" I said._

He shook his head. His recent battle was getting to his head. He tried not to think about the amount of men he killed today. He focused on Alice's birthday, she didn't know they were coming back and he hoped she won't hurt him for not telling her. He shouldered his duffels and walked out of the barracks and to the airfield. He spotted their ride and went right towards it. The sun was fading on the horizon making everything beautiful in it's purple and orange light.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review, it gets the chapters out faster and puts a big smile on my face!**


	2. A perfect girl

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! My inbox was full and I almost jumped out of my seat! Literally. There was moore than 20 emails just from this story. So thank you so much!**

**Please review!**

Edward

They reached Camp Pendleton in California and they got off of their plane. It was around noon and the sun was not being welcoming as the heat bounced off the ground in waves.

"Three more hours of straight driving back home. Great." Collin said.

"Shut up First Sergeant." I told him

"You got it Captain." he replied.

We jogged in pairs towards the front of the base where loved ones were parked waiting for their soldiers to come home. But none of our's were here, I wanted to surprise all of my family and not just Alice.

"So Brady get us a ride will ya?" Jasper said.

"Yeah sure," Brady said. "Hey you there! Get me a couple Hummers will ya we got 7 soldiers heading out!"

Brady scored us two Hummers and both me and Brady took the wheel.

"You alright back there Seth?" I asked.

"Real cozy, Cap'" Seth joked.

His pain medication wore off during the ride and he was groaning the whole way here. I smiled, sometimes Seth could be a big baby.

"Hang on tight boys, we are heading home."

The drive was long and it gave him plenty of time to think of his family. He saw the Forks welcomes you sign and he grew excited to be back home. He turned down the winding road to his house and into his parked next to him neatly and Emmett jumped out.

"Good to be back."

"Hoorah." Jasper agreed.

"So who's going to ring the doorbell?" Collin asked.

"How about we all just knock?" I said.

"I'm in let's go."

They all knocked on the door together and he heard shuffling as a person ran to the door. After a minute the door opened and his adopted mother, Esme was there.

She looked no different than six months ago when he left for his last deployment. She had a baking apron on and her hair was in a messy bun. He removed his hat which was the custom Marine honorary uniform when you returned home.

"Hey Mom." I said.

She started crying and enveloped me in a hug. I kissed her cheek and she went to hug the rest of my team.

"I'm so happy to see you! Come in you came at a good time." Esme said.

They walked into the house and the smell of baked goods and spices filled the air.

"It smells good Mrs. Cullen." Collin said.

"Thank you dear. Let me go get the others they will be so delighted to see you!" Esme said.

She scurried out into the backyard and he peeked out the door to see what they were doing. Before he could admire the decorations he heard Rosalie scream. He smiled at her and waved.

"Hey sis." he said.

She opened the sliding glass door and enveloped me in a huge hug.

"Oh my god Edward this is such an amazing surprise!" Rosalie said.

"Don't mind me." Emmett said. "Very important boyfriend over here."

Rosalie went to hug Emmett and both himself and his team looked away when they started sucking face.

Yeah it's pretty weird that his brother and sister are dating, but they aren't blood related so technically it's fair game. Jasper was dating Alice so he was in the same situation as Emmett.

"Where's pixie?" Collin asked.

"She is coming with a friend, she doesn't know we are having a birthday for her yet."

"Awesome. What do you need help with, I'll be more than happy to help Mrs. Cullen." Seth said.

"No Seth, you just took a bullet yesterday, go help frost the cake or something. We'll do the heavy stuff."

"A bullet?"

"Sniper. 50. caliber." I said.

Rosalie and Esme looked at me without comprehension.

"A really powerful gun." I clarified.

"Yeah get all of that military stuff out of your brain, brother." Rosalie ruffled my cropped hair.

"Can't it's been hardwired into my brain for over five years."

"Where is Carlisle?" Jasper asked.

"He ran to the store to pick up the cake." Esme said.

"Okay well Esme your our Major now, what's your orders ma'am?" Emmett said.

She smiled. "Seth and Collin can help prepare the dishes. Everyone else can go help do the decorations and making this place look clean. I invited lots of Alice's friends it's going to be a big party."

"Alright team you have your orders, execute them." I said.

"Rog'" they replied.

We all changed out of our honorable uniforms and into some t-shirts and gym shorts. And after hours of hard work we had finished our tasks.

"Good job team." I said.

"I need a beer." Seth said.

"Get me one of those too man." Emmett said.

"Boys." Rosalie scoffed.

I heard the crunch of gravel before everyone else because of my trained sniper ears.

"She's here!" Esme said.

"Where's Carlisle?" Jasper asked.

"He followed them back. I can hear his car pulling in right now." I said.

"Damn Edward, how do you know?" Rosalie said.

"I'm a trained Special Ops Sniper, Rose I have to be good at everything."

"Well you better be good at hiding." Esme said.

Everyone found a knock or cranny to hide in, and I hid behind a plant.. I scolded myself for thinking how good this foliage was for cover, he needed to stop thinking military for a minute. The door opened and Esme flicked on the lights and we all jumped out.

"Surprise!" we all shouted.

The little pixie dropped her purse and the keys in her hand. Then she started crying. She ran to Jasper and Seth gagged when they started kissing. Alice came to hug us one by one and she slapped my arm.

"What the hell Edward! You couldn't call to tell me you were coming?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise, pixie." I said.

"Well I'm glad you're here. You have to meet my friend Bella, she's amazing." Alice said.

I smiled not very excited, I knew this was the girl my team wanted to set me up with. She might be on the overload with makeup and dresses. He didn't even want to start with the shoes.

The girl he assumed was Bella walked in but her faced was covered in brown paper bags. I went to help her as she seemed to be having difficulty.

"Here let me help." I said. I could hear my team trying to contain their laughter.

"Thanks." she said.

After taking the bag away from her face I was completely stunned. She had mahogany hair that went just past her shoulders, and an oval face that complemented it perfectly. Her lips were full and her eyes were a warm chocolate brown. What surprised him was that she wasn't wearing little to no was beautiful, he wondered why a girl like her didn't have boyfriends or worse husband. Wait did he saw worse? Was his team getting their wish and he was falling for this girl?

"Marines?" she asked.

I couldn't catch my voice and Seth laughed.

"Spec Ops. Edward there is the militaries best sniper." Seth said.

"Oh," Bella looked over my shoulder. "Hey Jake."

"Hey Bells." he replied.

White hot anger burst through me. No not anger, jealousy. I tried to contain it and keep a blank expression. I put the grocery bag in the kitchen and rejoined everyone in the living room. There Carlisle was hugging my team. He came over to me last and hugged me tight.

"Nice to see you again Edward."

"You too Dad." I said.

"Alice go upstairs and change before everyone arrives dear. They are actually late." Esme said checking the clock on the wall.

"Come on Bella I have a dress you can wear!" Alice said.

"No thanks I'm good."

"Too bad you are coming with me. Rose can you help me?" Alice said.

"Of course let's go."

The girls went upstairs with a struggling Bella. As soon as she turned the corner Emmett tackled me.

"Oh man I saw it in your eyes man! You're in love!"

"Quiet down!" I said.

"Edward finally got himself a girl."

"We just met. I don't even know if she likes me."

"Trust us on this man."

"Whatever."

"I have your clothes in each of you guys rooms. It's a formal party so no complaining." Esme said.

"Yes Mom." I said.

"The rest of you I got your clothes right here." she said.

I walked upstairs and into my old room. Nothing in there had been touched from since the last time I was here. My queen sized bed was still neat and my bookshelves still contained my odd collection of books. My sheet music was still on my nightstand next to my bed and my closet still organized. I looked behind me to make sure no one was looking and went underneath my bed. I looked up and all my guns were still there.

My pistols, my rifle and a sniper still in good condition. My ammo box I knew was stored in a shoebox in my closet. The sniper looked quite dusty and dirty so I pulled it out and set it on my bed. I would have to clean it sometime today. I looked on the other side of my bed and found my clothes for today carefully laid out. I could tell Esme pulled it from Carlisle's stash not having time to buy me a new one. It was a classic black suit with a white tie. I guess Mom knew I like the classic kind of stuff.

I quickly changed into my suit and put the sniper back. I would have to clean it later. I walked out of my room and joined up with Jasper. He was wearing the same suit as me but with a blue tie.

"Blue?"

"Alice's dress is blue. I thought we should match." Jasper said.

I shook my head. "Let's go lover boy."

We walked down the steps and the rest of my team was waiting. Esme came over and fixed my tie which wasn't tied.

"Have you forgotten how to tie a tie?" Esme said.

"I like it when you do it." I said.

"Mama's boy." Emmett joked.

I sent him a glare. "Watch it, Bear"

"Easy Frost." Emmett laughed.

"Come on boys the parties about to start behave." Esme said.

Everyone started to arrive a few minutes later and Seth got the door for everyone. Girls wearing dresses showing way too much and guys wearing suits without the ties tied correctly. Maybe they were drunk before they arrived. Everyone dug into the little snacks and the refreshments, laughing with friends. He and his team stayed back leaning against the wall watching the party move into the backyard with the makeshift dance floor and the huge cake that said; Happy 21st Birthday Alice!

"Hey it's the birthday girl!" a guy said.

Everyone clapped as she walked down and she smiled. She had a dark blue dress which matched Jasper's tie and her hair was in curls. Which was odd seeing she always had her hair spiky. Jasper pushed himself off of the wall and went right to Alice.

"And there goes Jasper."

"We won't see him for awhile." said Seth.

Rosalie was next and she received more attention from the men. She had a blood red dress that showed enough cleavage to drive any man(except him) crazy. Emmett looked like he was drooling.

"Go get her Emmett, before someone else does." Jacob said.

Emmett went and grabbed Rosalie from the crowd and took her out of his sight.

"Oh hey here comes Bella." Brady said.

He looked up and saw a women that made every other girl in the room look plain. Her dress was white and it went down just past her knees, and it wasn't lacy or showed too much. It was perfect as if the dress was just for her. Her makeup was light, but he knew she was beautiful with or without wore flats and not heels which twinkled from the glitter. She blushed at the attention she was grabbing and tried to get away but many of them were asking for her to dance.

"Go and get her Frost before someone else does." Collin said.

His team pushed him in her direction and he fixed his tie and suit and cut between the men until he reached Bella. He pushed a guy off of her and lead her away.

"Thank you, that was getting out of hand." she said.

"Your welcome. You looked like you needed some military assistance." I joked.

"I told Alice this would happen too."

"Well I could act as your personal bodyguard. I have experience in that area."

"Oh really?" she said curious.

"Yeah I guarded the President when he met with France about a year ago."

"That's a big responsibility." she said.

"Yeah it is. It makes me feel honored to be picked."

We stood in silence for a minute and I caught in the corner of my eye I see my team looking at me waiting for me to grasp something. I listened closely and noticed the DJ turning up one of my compositions, and Alice gave me the thumbs up. I mentally sighed at their plans but decided to go along with it.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked extending my hand for her to take. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"I can't dance if it was to save my life. I'm very clumsy."

"It's all in the lead." I reassured her.

She hesitantly took my hand which felt like electricity running through my veins, and I lead her to the dance floor. She seemed clueless on what to do so I helped her. I took her right hand and put it on my shoulder and grasped her left hand. I put my left hand on her waist which thankfully didn't bother her.

We began to dance and I had to on numerous times make sure she didn't fall. Thank God she wasn't wearing heels it would have been much worse.

"So how long have you been in the military?" she asked.

"Six years."

"How old are you now?" she asked.

"24. I enlisted right at 18." I said.

"Wow." she said.

It was silent for a minute and we continued to dance.

"A guy on your team said you're the best sniper?"

"Seth was exaggerating, but yeah I am one of the best. It's the only thing I can do well."

"I doubt it." she muttered.

"Why do you think otherwise?" I asked. I smiled and she seemed dazed for a moment.

"Um... I mean you are the Captain right? You need to be flexible." she said.

"Hmm. You're right. I do know how to use all of the guns but that's about it. That's why we have teams. A different person specializes in something different."

"Oh."

The song ended and we stopped dancing.

"That was fun thank you." she said.

"You're very welcome." I said.

It was getting late and the air was getting colder by the minute. Before Bella could get cold he took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders.

"That's very cliche." she commented.

"Well I like being cliche sometimes." I smiled.

"Hey Frost! Get over here man!" Jasper called.

"In a minute!" I yelled back.

"Frost?" she asked.

"My codename in battle. When something's serious we normally call each other by our codenames. So let me go see what they want."

"Alright soldier." she said. She tried to give me back my jacket but I pushed her hand away.

"Keep it. I'll come back to get it from you later." I said.

She blushed and I walked over to my team to see why they would interrupt a perfect moment with a perfect girl.

**Please review!**


	3. Sniper

**Hope you enjoy. I had a good laugh out of this chapter. Please leave a review!**

Bella

She tried to not think about the charming Edward Cullen. He was definitely a heart breaker, probably had many girls at his feet in high school. She tried to tell herself that these were not the kind of guys she liked, but he was different. He was a gentleman, no doubt from his military training. His jacket smelled amazing which made her feel like one of those preppy girls. She sat in one of the many chairs littered around the backyard and watched the party. She wasn't a big party person but this was Alice so she made the effort.

"What is a pretty woman like yourself sitting all alone?" someone asked.

She turned and saw Jacob smiling at her.

"Hey Jake it's nice to see you again." I said.

"You too Bells. Edward sent me to get you, Alice wants us to do a demonstration and Edward wants you to watch." he said.

"Demonstration?"

"Guns, firing at targets. Oh and Edward loves to shoot apples of of people's heads."

"With real bullets?" I squeaked.

"No rubber bullets," he assured me. "If you get hit by one it hurts like hell and it gives you bruises but that's it."

"Okay. I hope no one gets hurt." I said. Jacob extended his hand and I grabbed it and used it to stand up.

"Trust me Bells, there's a reason we call him Frost." he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he doesn't let killing get to his head like most guys. He's a cold killer, nails them in the head all the time."

"Oh." I said. That didn't help my stomach at all.

"You okay? You look pale." Jacob said but he didn't sound concerned.

"I'm fine."

We walked to where everyone was watching Edward's team to set up and Jacob disappeared and Edward replaced him.

"Here's your jacket." I said.

"No hold onto it. I can't wear this suit while sniping the shirt's too tight."

"Jacob told me why they call you Frost." I said.

"Really? Funny story right?"

"Funny? You nail guys in the head without pity." i said.

"Um no I don't. I got the name Frost because my skin's always cold, even in Afghanistan or Iraq. What did he tell you?" he asked.

"Edward! Are you going to set up or what?" Seth said.

"Yeah man give me a minute!" Edward called back. He looked at me with piercing green eyes that made my eyes flutter. "Come with me?"

"Where?" I asked.

"The roof." he said like a child would say he was going to get a snack.

"In this dress?" I said.

"It's either up there or down here with guys crowding you. And I need to concentrate on shooting the targets and not those boys." he said.

"Alright fine." I said.

His smile was dazzling and it dazzled me for a moment, but I shook myself out of it when he grabbed my hand and lead me to the ladder that went to the roof. He climbed up it first and helped me climb the ladder. The roof was almost flat which was much better than she thought. Edward spread a blanket out and gestured for me to sit in it. I sat down and watched him as he studied and adjusted his gun.

"Ready Edward?" Collin shouted.

"Yeah hold on!" Edward shouted back. Edward put down his gun and unbuttoned his shirt.

She swallowed trying to contain her blush, thankfully he had a tank top on underneath it or she would have done something she would have regretted forever. God, I think Alice was beginning to rub off on her.

"Alright Collin I'm ready." Edward said.

"Okay Jacob put up the first target!" Brady yelled out.

A small target the size of a baseball appeared in the forest. It was red and easy to spot but it was really far away.

"That's an impossible shot." I said.

"Not for me. That's the biggest target we have."

"The biggest? What's the smallest?"

"A dime." he said.

"Your clear Edward." Collin said

"Make sure you're watching Bella."

"I'm watching trust me." I said.

He winked at me which made my heart flutter and layed down on the roof and looked down through the scope of his gun.

"Firing!" Edward yelled.

A loud pop sounded and Edward's whole body jerked backwards from the recoil of the gun. The red target did a 360 as the bullet got right on target.

"Direct hit. Nice one Frost." Emmett said.

"Alright Seth you're up." Jasper said.

Seth pointed his gun and she didn't get to see how good he did from the view on the roof.

"So what do you think?" Edward asked me.  
"That was pretty crazy." I said.

"Glad you liked it. Shooting apples is next. Want me to shot an apple off your head?"

"No thank you. I'm afraid I'll panic and you'll hit me."

Edward laughed which sounded like music. "You trust me don't you."

"I trust you not to kill me. I just don't trust myself to not get myself killed."

"Right. Oh man Emmett don't move." Edward said to himself.

Edward changed his position to look right at Emmett and she panicked.

"Um Edward what are you doing?"

"Shooting Emmett's beer bottle." he said casually.

He fired a single bullet and Emmett's bottle shattered in thousands of pieces and spilled the beer all over the floor.

"Edward I swear to god!" Emmett said. "That's the third time this month you did that!"

"You've done that before?' I asked.

"Emmett loves his beer. Take that away from him and you get the best laugh imaginable."

"You scared me."

"Sorry a lot of people think it's cool. You're much more different than other girls, it's intriguing."

She blushed which she knew he could clearly see.

"Edward I'm going to kick your sorry ass when you get down here! That was a good beer!"

"You had too much Emmett." Edward laughed.

The crowd was laughing and enjoying the boys rant and I couldn't help but smile too.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen. Who wants an apple shot off their head?"

Many of them raised their hands and others disappeared in the crowd. Every member of Edward's team picked someone, and more than half of them were girls who showed too much chest. Jacob put an apple on their heads and gave Edward a thumbs up.

"Alright make sure you don't move at all. He's going to shoot from left to right. Okay?"

They all cheered and gave thumbs up and funny faces to their friends taking pictures. Edward looked at me slightly concerned.

"You don't have to look if it makes you nervous." he said.

"I think I'll be okay." I said.

He smiled and focused on his gun. He looked at the girl on the far left and Jacob whistled, and Edward fired. The apple bounced off the girls head shattering into thousands of pieces. The crowd cheered excitedly. Edward looked at me.

"Doing alright?"

"That was actually really awesome." I smiled.

He gave me a crooked smile which made my heart flutter. Jacob whistled again and Edward focused on the next girl and shot the apple off of her head. The crowd went crazy as she screamed. Edward didn't hesitate as he shoot the next apple of a guy's head.

"YEAH!WHOOO!" he screamed as his apple exploded.

The crowd cheered. Edward shot the next three girls apples making them explode like the others. The last one was a girl and Edward took aim. Jacob whistled and Edward fired and the apple burst into pieces.

"Great job Frost!" Jasper said.

"Thanks man." Edward yelled back. Then Edward muttered to himself "Now for the finale."

"Um what?"

"Surprise invasion. Let's see how good my team is."

"Is that safe?" I asked.

"Completely I took all of their real bullets." Edward said.

"I don't know..."

"Bella just go with it, it's going to be fun." Edward said. He looked at someone she didn't recognize and he nodded to him and lead the crowd inside for 'presents'.

"Toss my that radio over there please?" Edward asked.

I grabbed the radio and tossed it too him. "Task Force 171, this is Frost over."

"Frost this is Task Force 171, I hear you loud and clear. Over."

"You're cleared to engage, I repeat you're cleared to engage."

"Roger that. What is your location?"

"The roof. I have a civilian with me so watch it."

"Copy all- Let's give 'em hell."

"So a civilian huh?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am. Unless you want a codename Mrs. Swan." he joked. He sounded more like a soldier than a few minutes ago and she sort of liked it.

"No thanks." I said.

Edward stood up and sat right next to me.

"So why are you doing this?" I asked.

"To see their skills. And because Emmett had around 10 beers. He needs to realize we could be attacked at any moment and not get wasted."

"Well as long as I don't get shot I'm good with this plan." I smiled.

"That's what I'm talking about." Edward smiled. We stared at each other for awhile until gunfire shook me out of my daze.

"Weapons free Task Force 171!" a soldier yelled.

Gunfire went off and Edward's team scrambled to grab their weapons. Emmett tripped over flat ground and fell face first into the pavement. Jasper jumped from his seat and grabbed his gun and returned fire. Jacob looked drunk too as he grabbed a huge gun that looked heavy.

"Requesting sniper assistance!" Jasper yelled.

"Negative Cowboy. Get in there!" Edward yelled.

I laughed. "Cowboy?"

"That's his codename." he shrugged.

Jacob got shot and he panicked.

"He's fine, rubber bullets." Edward explained.

"God this is like being in a war without really in the battle." I said.

"Yeah this is what I do almost everyday." Edward said.

"That's got to be scary."

"My first day was but you grow numb to it. I hardly feel a bullet anymore."

"Edward what are you doing!" Seth asked.

"Get your ass in there and stop asking questions First Lieutenant. Your sniper is down lead the team!" Edward yelled.

"Would it be bad if I rooted for the other team?" I asked.

"I'm rooting for them too, so no." Edward smiled at me.

A bullet landed near Edward's foot making me jump 5 feet.

"Oh my god!" I yelled.

"God damn it." Edward said. "Kayla tell your team not to fire at me please!"

"Sorry Edward!" Kayla yelled back.

Edward looked at his gun and then back to me.

"You want to try it?" he asked.

"No definitely not." I said.

"Come on I'll help." Edward said.

He didn't know how to take no for an answer did he? She sighed and tried not to slip as she followed him. He grabbed his gun and handed it to her.

"This seems complicated." I said.

"Trust me all you have to do is squeeze the trigger." Edward said.

He went behind me and helped me lift up the gun and fixed my hands where he wanted them to go. He held my arm up and turned some knobs on the scope.

"Alright all you have to do is line up that soldier right there in the middle of these lines." Edward said.

I found a soldier who was standing up in plain view.

"That's it. Now aim for the head and squeeze the trigger."

Edward's right cheek was pressed against my left one as he tried to help keep the weapon balanced. His right hand was on mine and his left hand was on my waist. I took a breath and fired a single shot.

**Please review and I'll get the next chapter done by tommorow.**


	4. Anger

**Please review! Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than normal.**

Edward

He felt her squeeze the trigger and her whole body was blown back from the recoil, but I was there to steady her. Kayla fell to the ground from the force of the bullet.

"Oh my god! Did I kill her?" Bella said. It was obvious she was freaking out.

"No Bella." I said. She didn't look convinced.

"I told you! Didn't I!" she said to me.

"Edward what the hell," I heard Kayla say through the radio. "You said not to fire at you and you fire on me?"

"I didn't fire it Bella did." I replied into the radio.

"Well thanks now I'm out of the game."

"There's only Seth left relax." I said.

"She's okay?" Bella asked.

"Is she the one who shot me?" Kayla asked. "If so she's got a good aim. I can feel the bruise on my head already."

"Sorry." Bella said.

"Don't be. You should join the Marines Bella we could always use an extra sniper."

"No thanks I don't like to see blood." she said. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Then never mind." Kayla laughed.

"WHOOO!" someone shouted.

I looked and saw Kayla's team celebrating as Seth got shot in the chest. They raised their guns in the air in celebration.

"Come on get up Nightstalkers! 50 push ups all of you!" I yelled to my team.

Emmett tried to get up but he instead started puking.

"That's gross." Bella said. She turned her head away from his team.

"You think you need to sit down?" he asked. She was turning pale. Maybe everything that just happened is getting to her.

"Yeah." she said weakly.

I made sure she didn't fall as she sat on the towel that he had brought up earlier. He sat next to her crossing his legs and sitting Indian style.

"Is today kind of getting to you?" he asked.

"No, to be honest seeing how easy it was for the other team to take out yours was kind of an eye opener."

"Care to explain?"

"How easy all of you can get killed."

I shook my head at her. "Bella, they were all drunk. There was no way we could've won."

"Still it's kind of nerve racking."

"Bella trust me, if they weren't drunk then we would have kicked their-"

"No cursing." she interrupted me.

I laughed. "Why have you never said a bad word before?"

"No my Dad's a cop, he taught me well." Bella said.

"Do I know this cop?" I asked.

"Chief Swan." she said.

"Ah I remember, he's best friends with Carlisle."

"Yeah that's right." Bella smiled.

"So how come you don't like blood?"

"I don't know I guess after Charlie got shot on the job when I was like three I never liked blood."

"Well you might be seeing a lot around here. Emmett doesn't play nice."

"So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Why did you join the military?"

"For the same reason my parents did. Because I feel it's right."

"There's got to be more than that." she said.

"No there's not." I said.

She put her hand on top of mine. "I'm not buying it."

I gulped. "Well I guess I joined to figure out what they weren't telling me about my parents death. Or maybe I got tired of life and thought instead of killing myself I should do it in a heroic way."

"You still aren't planning suicide right?"

I laughed. "No. I have a team to look out for, and a family to come back home too. I have a lot more than what I thought."

"That's good."

My team finished their push ups and was trying to remain upright.

"Hey start cleaning up!"

"Why don't you get your lazy ass down here to help!" Emmett called drunkenly.

"No complaining!" I said.

"Ready to go back to the party?" I asked.

"Okay." she said.

I stood up and offered her my hand which she took and I helped her up. I grabbed my gun and bag and tossed it into the backyard. I started down the ladder and waited for Bella to come down. She started down and her foot slipped and she fell, but I caught her and I tried to stay upright. She blushed as red as a tomato.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." I said.

I placed her back on her feet and she tried to fix her dress. We walked side by side back into the backyard where my team was still cleaning and collecting bullets.

"Edward!" Kayla greeted.

He shook her hand briefly both of them not really one for hugs.

"I take it this is Bella." Kayla said.

"I'm so sorry for shooting you." she apologized.

"Nonsense. That was amazing."

Bella blushed. "Thank you."

"So let me introduce you to my team while Edward goes to clean up." Kayla said.

Kayla lead Bella away and he went to help clean up. After he finished he grouped up his men for a scolding.

"I hope we have learned our lesson here tonight. No drinking more than 2 beers. Something like what happened today could happen and we wouldn't be prepared. Now let's get inside." I said.

"Yes Captain." they saluted.

They all went into the house where people were not interested anymore in our little demonstration. Alice skipped over to me and hit my arm.

"Jasper has three bruises on his chest, if he gets another one I'm going to strangle you." Alice warned.

"Yes pixie," he smiled."But what are you doing looking at his chest?"

"Because he's my boyfriend! Don't change the subject!" Alice said. But she was blushing.

"Yeah whatever."

"So what's with you and Bella?" Alice asked. "I saw Bella fire your gun. You never let anyone touch your precious gun."

"Today was different." I lied smoothly.

"Sure..." she dragged. "I think you are in love."

"Don't let it get to your head, pixie." I said. I went to ruffle her hair but she slapped my hand away.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of you two. Just wait." she said.

Alice disappeared into the crowd and he turned towards the remaining guests looking for the only face he wanted to see tonight.

"Hey Edward!" someone called.

He turned his head to look and saw some guy holding a struggling Bella. The man seemed heavily influenced and what's worse was that he had my gun, the small pistol.

"She's pretty isn't she?" he asked.

"Let her go." I said.

He was starting to attract attention and people panicked at the sight of the gun in the man's hand.

"Nah, I think I'm going to take her to my house. My bed is uber-comfortable..."

I didn't mean what happened next. Normally I'm more in control of my anger in these kind of situations. The kind of situations of hostages and dangerous men with guns. But this wasn't just some random hostage, this was Bella. With a very drunk man with a very powerful gun. He only saw red and he charged at him and he heard the gunshot, felt something in his left shoulder but it didn't stop him. he knocked the man to the ground and he let go off Bella in shock. After kicking the gun out of his hand and into Carlisle's he began punching the man who had captured Bella.

His fist collided with the man's face over and over again, causing blood to sputter from his nose and mouth.

"Edward stop!" he heard Bella yell.

He felt Bella's hands on his right arm desperately pulling on his arm to try and get him off of the man. One more punch and the man passed out. The crowd was already outside afraid, but he didn't know who of.

"Edward get off of him!" Bella shouted.

He stood up off of the man, and he stopped seeing red. He was able to see who was drunk, the man who had grabbed Bella.

It was Jacob Black, and he never felt more angry in his life.

**Please review!**


	5. Mission Accomplished

**Please review! **

Edward

Did he regret hurting Jacob? The answer was no. Now he sat on the couch while Carlisle tried to patch up his bullet wound, all thanks to Jacob. Bella was tending to Jacob with Seth, and Bella didn't look at him until he pushed Carlisle's hand away and went upstairs into his room. He wanted to scream, maybe take that very nice rifle and pop a few into his brain. He needed something to distract him, so he pulled out his phone and made a call.

In the next two minutes a knock on his window made him grin.

"You're late."

"Guests were everywhere. It was hard to slip out." Kayla said.

He opened his window and she glided in along with the rest of her team.

"So what you want to do to take your mind off things? Beach? Cleaning some guns? Piano?"

I perked up a little bit at the piano and Kayla caught it. "Bingo, we have a winner!" she said in her best game host voice. I laughed a tiny bit.

"You're getting better at that." I said.

"It's all in the teaching." Ethan joked.

"Yeah right little bro, I'm the master here."

"You're not the master, you are the Captain. Duh." Nathan said.

"Boys." Kayla scoffed.

"Offended in the highest degree here!" Embry said.

"Let's go before I started killing my teammates please?"

Kayla went first out the door after placing a well aimed kick to the shin at Nathan. Her brothers followed her and so did Embry, and Quil.

"So what do you feel like playing? It better not be a sad one, it's a party we can't bring down the mood of our guests." Nathan said.

"I don't know. Maybe make a new composition I guess?" I shrugged. I winced as it made my new bullet wound burn and Nathan immediately went to check me out. He lifted up the bandage that Carlisle tried to put on and he tsked loudly.

"You need more than just a bandage. Maybe some anti biotics, or some painkillers. Aren't you in pain?"

"A little bit. I've become too familiar with bullets." I said.

"True. But let's go downstairs. I brought my med pack just in case."

"I don't think I can handle going down there again. I might strangle Jacob again."

"It's in the backyard, we'll make sure you won't go near him,alright?" Nathan said.

"Fine, let's go."

We descended the staircase and Kayla took the lead with her brothers, Nathan and Ethan on my sides and Embry behind me. Quil was way ahead of us moving the crowd out of our way and cleared a path to the backyard. I was so close when I heard her voice.

"Edward!" Bella said.

I didn't look knowing that I would see her angry at me for hurting Jacob. Maybe she wanted to tell me that she hates me or maybe she'll take the gun and shoot me herself. My heart ached for her, but she wasn't mine to own. I couldn't provide the things normal men could.

"We are almost there, Edward keep moving." Embry told me.

I started to move again willing my feet to go forward. Left, right, left, right. It felt like he was back in boot camp, marching down long strips of gravel road. They reached the end of the backyard and Nathan knelt next to his med kit. I sat in a chair next to him and Nathan examined my wound.

"Ouch, got a fragment in there. Only one. Pretty small but it's jagged, so it'll hurt like hell. Ethan pass him a beer, I know you won't be able to withstand this one, man."

Ethan handed me a opened beer bottle and I took it and took a large sip. I didn't look at what Nathan was doing and decided to look at the twinkling white lights on the patio. I felt the tweezers go into my wound and I flinched slightly as he started to gently tug on the fragment. Nathan was right, even I couldn't withstand the pain. I kept the scream from coming out of my mouth and controlled my body so I wouldn't move too much.

"I got it!' Nathan said. I looked and I saw him examining the small fragment that caused me a lot of pain.

"Like they say, one flea can drive a big dog crazy." Ethan said.

"Got that damn right." I said.

Suddenly the crowd inside the house grew silent and he listened.

"This is the FBI! If you don't open up we will have to use force!"

He jumped up from his seat and ran towards the door pushing people out of the way. He unlocked the door and he saw lots of guys with guns.

"We received reports of foul play and gunshots in this house. And judging from your wound, we are in the right house."

I blocked his attempted entrance. "My name is Captain Edward Masen Cullen, Captain of the U.S Marines, and Captain of the Nightstalkers. Special Ops and been in the marines for 6 years. I have a permit for all guns on this property, and there was no foul play. We used only rubber bullets in our exercise and they only real bullet was shot accidentally, by myself," I lied. "I have a license for all my guns and the guns of my comrades. I have a certificate of my graduation from boot camp. Hell if you want to, you can see my parent's flags. Need I say more?"

The FBI officer stood there stone faced.

"I need an ID and driver's license. Plus your certificate from boot camp and your dog tags." he said.

I fished around in my suit pocket and handed him my dog tags, ID and driver's license. I grabbed the certificate off of the wall, where it hung framed and handed it to him as well. The officer seemed surprised and he quickly saluted me.  
"I'm sorry Captain, we will be heading back now." he said.

"Thank you sir." i said.

He handed me back my stuff and I slipped it back into my pocket and hung the certificate back on the wall. Everyone seemed shocked and he just walked past them all and sat back in the lawn chair in the backyard.

"That guy looked like he peed his pants, man." Quil whistled appreciatively.

"I just had to show him who's boss." I said.

I finished my beer as we talked about previous missions and life outside of the war.

"So Embry, see any girls yet?" I asked.

"Naw, I just too good for them." Embry said.

Nathan pushed Embry's shoulder playfully. "You wish man, I have girls crawling all over me."

"Prove it Hunter, see if you can score a date with one of those girls." Ethan said pointing towards a group of good-looking girls.

"Piece of cake." Nathan shrugged.

We laughed as he went inside and started hitting on the closest girl. He pulled out his dog tags and the girl seemed interested. In the next few minutes they were kissing.

"Aw man!" Embry said.

"He pulled the soldier card, no fair."

"Hey boys." Nathan greeted us. He had lipstick on his cheek and his hair was ruffled.

"Who's next?"

"I vote Edward."

"I do too."

"No way guys, I'm good."

"Come on Edward! Girls are worshipping the very ground you step on! Make a move man, get laid for once."

Everyone busted out laughing including myself. "Fine, but trust me it's not going to work."

"Trust me, I won't be surprised if we don't see you for the rest of the night." Quil said.

"You guys are sick." I said. I stood up, downed the rest of my second beer and walked into the crowd.

It was hard trying to pick a girl who held no interest to him. Something about each of the girls reminded me off Bella. Some had her hair color,some with the same eyes, the same lips or maybe the same color dress. He felt a hand grab his arm and he turned to look.

Bella was there, the real Bella and she looked worried.

"How's your arm?" she asked.

"It's fine." I muttered.

"You know it wasn't Jacob fault."

"Yes it was, he disobeyed my direct orders and got drunk again. He's lucky I won't kill him today."

"Don't Edward, he feels terrible right now."

"How can he feel worse than he right now?" I asked. "I took a bullet which I was lucky didn't kill me, because Jacob was drunk and second nearly killed myself in my room just now. So please enlighten me Bella. Tell me what I have to live for."

"You said it yourself on the roof, a family, a team-"

"A team who doesn't listen and shoots their Captain. Yeah I lost some faith in my team tonight Bella. Besides them and my family what else do I have?"

"You have friends in the Corps." she said.

"I've seen my friends die before my very eyes, Bella. I've seen body parts and guts fly in front of my face. War is another burden we soldiers chose to carry."

"You have me." she said.

I was so surprised that I didn't move, my muscles locked together and I felt like a statue.

"I'm not going to let you kill yourself, not while I'm around. Still living and breathing," she said.

She grabbed my hand which spread warmth across my body. "I don't want you to die, and neither do many of the people here."

"I'm just some military guy you met at a party. Why do you want to help me?"

"Because, you would do the same. Right?" she asked

"Of course, it's my job but..."

"I'm not talking about your job, you just risked your life for me back there. I'm going to repay you by saving your life."

"I'll die anyway. Whether it would be in the war or of sickness or old age."

"I'll try my very hardest to make sure you come back home." she said.

There was nothing but determination in her muddy brown eyes. She wasn't back down and he didn't like it. He rolled his eyes at her, which made her smile. He still held her hand and wasn't going to let it go for a while.

"We are having a campfire tomorrow, customary for coming back home. Wanna come?"

"Sure, someone has to be there to make sure you don't jump into the flames." she laughed.

I laughed along with her. "I'll try not too, but thanks."

For the rest of the evening they just sat in the kitchen and talked. About whatever came up. She didn't press him about the touchy subjects or bring up Jacob in any way, and he was grateful. She yawned her lips making a large oval.

"Need a lift back home?" I asked.

"No, Alice said she'll drop me."

"Jasper is planning something special for her tonight." I said.

"Like what?" she asked.

I looked at her until she got it. "Okay, that's gross."

"I got used to it, and plus you can tell. Jasper hasn't taken his eyes off of Alice in a long time."

"Then maybe I can use that lift."

He smiled and grabbed the keys from under the sink, and they went into the garage. He opened the door for Bella and she slipped in, blushing like crazy. he got into the Hummer, the same one that brought them here and drove off. Bella gave him directions and soon they were at a nice looking 2 story house with a patio. He couldn't make out anything else in the dark night, he would kill for some night vision goggles right now.

"I'll see you tomorrow, 6 o'clock sharp." I smiled

"Don't do anything crazy while I'm gone." she said.

"I'll try not to." I said.

She opened the car door and walked to her house. The porch lights turned on and a middle-aged guy walked outside. Bella gave me a small wave and ducked inside the house. The middle-aged guy who he guessed was her father gave me a polite nod and walked into the house. I couldn't help but smile and I floored the gas pedal, screaming in victory all the way home.

I scored somewhat of a date with a very good looking girl, it counted as a mission accomplished to him.

**Please review!**


	6. Campfire

**Please review! **

Bella

"So Bells, who was that guy out there?" Charlie asked.

"A friend from the party."

"Is he in the military?" he asked.

"Yeah Marines, he's a Captain." I said.

"Hm. What's his name?"

"Dad, are we really having a conversation about boys?" I asked.

He put his hands up in surrender. "I'm just curious, I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Dad! He's in the military, he's not going to hurt me! His name is Edward Cullen, Carlisle's adopted son." I said.

"Oh, you should have said that to begin with, Edward's a good kid."

I suddenly became very interested. "Why do you say that?"

"I remember when he used to go to Forks High School, he got straight A's and played almost every sport there was. He had a bright future in college, but I heard he joined some branch of the Army and no one talked about him again."

"Oh, well I'm going to bed."

"You aren't going to eat anything? I ordered pizza." Charlie said.

"No thanks, I had some food at the party."

"Alright kiddo, see you tomorrow then."

"Night."

I went upstairs and into my bathroom quickly shutting the door behind me. I relished the hot water over my body for a few minutes then stepped out, wrapping my body with a towel. I quickly changed into some pajamas and put Alice's dress inside my closet, I would have to return it soon.

I collapsed onto my bed and fell asleep, to the sound of rain on my window.

* * *

After finishing my breakfast I went upstairs to tidy up my room. After that task was done I started the Sunday laundry, staring at the dryer as it turned the clothes. She thought about the party yesterday, and the strange and beautiful Edward Cullen. There was no doubt in her mind he was gorgeous, but she didn't know why he was interested in her so much to risk his life for her, and vice versa.

After folding and putting away all of the clothes she heated up her lunch which was leftover pizza from last night. Sometime after that Charlie had left to go fishing with Harry, and it left her by herself with nothing to do until 6 o'clock. So she grabbed her favorite book, Wuthering Heights and began reading. Once she finished the book, she looked at the time and nearly jumped from off her bed. It was 5:50, giving her 10 minutes before Edward arrived to pick her up.

She set her book down and shred through her closet searching desperately for something nice for a campfire. She settled for a more casual attire, with a nice blouse and blue jeans. She knew her feet wouldn't agree if she wore flats again so she settled with a pair of tennis shoes. She quickly wrote a note to CHarlie explaining her absence when she heard the doorbell ring and she tried to fix her hair quickly. Then she rushed downstairs and opened the door.

He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and tan khakis. His hair was unruly as it stuck from under the brim of his Marine Corps hat. He had a jacket draped over his arm and he flashed me a crooked smile.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm ready." I said.

He walked me to his car and her eyes were wide. It wasn't the Hummer he had dropped her off in, it was a shiny black Volvo. It had tinted windows and it looked like it got a recent paint job, the whole car seemed to glow. Edward opened the passenger door for me and I climbed in and couldn't help but admire the leather interior.

"Nice car right?" he said.

"A friends?" I asked.

"Nope it's mine, it's pretty old. I had it in High School."

"Wow."

He started the engine which purred like a large cat. She knew Jacob would appreciate a car like this, he was into mechanic stuff in his free time. We drove down to First Beach and she wondered briefly if she would see Charlie there. Edward parked next to a group of cars near the edge of the forest and got out fast enough to open my door for me.

"You are really cliche." I said.

"It's not cliche it's being a gentleman, it's how Carlisle raised me."

She stepped out of the car and Edward lead her towards the small group around the fire, with his arm wrapped securely around her waist. She liked it there, it felt natural and it made her feel comfortable and safe.

"Bella!" Alice said."I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Me too." I said.

Edward let go of my waist to stop Emmett who was trying to give him a nogin.

"I knew you could do it, Eddie!" Emmett joked.

"Shut up Emmett," Edward said. "Hey watch the shoulder it's still sore."

"Right, just wait till that heals, me and you are going to wrestle to get payback for what happened at the party."

Emmett held up his arms like a boxer and threw fake punches at Edward.

"Whatever." Edward said indifferently, like he wasn't worried.

The fire was very large and placed in a hole in the sand. The flames were blue and green from the salt on the wood. She saw Kayla's team on the other end of the fire chuckling with Jasper and Alice.

"Hey Collin, Brady start passing the beers man." Emmett said.

I didn't take a beer, which resulted in some teasing from Emmett, but Edward came to my defense and he replaced his arm around my waist.

"A toast!" Carlisle started. "To our brave Marines. Thank God, you are all alright."

Everyone took a swig, even little petite Alice which almost made her laugh.

"Another toast to my team and Kayla's. For without them, I won't be standing here in front of you today."

"Cheers." everyone said touching everyone's beer bottles with theirs.

Collin, Brady and Embry brought large logs for everyone to sit on as we prepared to listen to some scary Marine stories.

"Who wants to go first?" Quil said.

"Oh I got a good one." Kayla said.

"Back in '06 me and Edward just graduated from sniper school," Kayla started. Edward groaned which made everyone laugh. "You should see how bad he was back then, he nialed the targets in the stomach everytime. It was horrible. So I kicked him playfully when he tried to shoot and he nailed the target in the head. After that, he got them in the head all the time."

"And I still think I have that bruise from that kick of yours by the way." Edward said. "Your boots hurt like hell."

"Hey it got you to be a better sniper, and it scored you a rank in Spec Ops. Besides no pain no gain."

Edward smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"How about the time where we were fighting on who had to babysit Claire" Seth said.

"Now that was funny." Brady agreed.

"So everyone was fighting on babysitting Claire so Quil made a deal. If you could shot the cupcake off of the pole you didn't have to babysit Claire. So only two can play, so Edward was picked since he had a good aim. So Edward went first and fired a single shot from his pistol and fired. It missed the target, but it was still Quil's turn. So Quil picks up a huge machine gun and splatters that cupcake to bits. So Edward had to babysit." Collin said.

Everyone started to laugh and so did I.

"It was so cheating, you were supposed to fire one shot and he fired at least 50 rounds."

"Whatever, I still won and I got my precious beauty sleep when I got back home.

"And I had to handle a grumpy 10 year old for a whole day. Yeah thanks." Edward said sarcastically.

"I think I still have a picture of you Edward from back in '07, with your new team." Kayla said.

"Oh no, don't show that picture it's horrible." Edward said.

Kayla waved the photo triumphantly in the air and she handed it to Seth.

"Oh my god, this picture makes me look old." Seth said.

It went around the circle and Edward and I were the last to see it. The whole team was wearing desert camouflage and they all had rifles in front of them. They all had crazy poses, Edward was holding his rifle in the air flipping off the one who took the picture. Everyone else was doing something inappropriate and it made her laugh.

"My god look at my hair back then." Edward groaned.

"That's when you lost that bet and the whole team shaved your head. You were miserable for weeks." Jasper said.

"I cannot believe you still have this picture, Kayla."

"Me too."

Edward passed the photo back around and Kayla slipped it back into her wallet.

"The good old days, where you were still boys." Kayla laughed.

"And now we are hard core men!" Emmett said.

Rosalie hit Emmett's arm.

"Hooah!" all of the boys agreed.

The stories continued around the fire, most of them involving Edward and Kayla, who were friends before the military. I knew Edward was brave from the little time they have known each other but know I got to see how brave he really was. Edward's smile never let up the whole night and neither did her's. Each time Seth or Emmett spoke it was the funniest story imaginable. She noticed Jacob was sitting by himself with his head hung low, no one talked to him. Maybe because of what happened yesterday, maybe because after today he was out of the group.

Collin and Brady had started to yawn, causing the rest of the boys to follow their example. I was getting sleepy myself and I wondered what time it was.

"We should head back home, my girlfriend has been yelling at me all morning about not spending time with her." Brady said and he rolled his eyes.

"You mean the fiance." Emmett said in a French accent.

"Yeah that too, she's driving me crazy with the amount of stuff she wants for the wedding and Alice helps her pick out more stuff than necessary."

"This is a once in a lifetime thing Brady! It needs to be special." Alice said.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I'm going back home. Tomorrow Mc Donalds, I want to eat a really greasy hamburger." Brady said rubbing his belly appreciatively.

"Yeah same here man, I could use a Big Mac." Collin said.

The two boys left using the same car to go back home. Carlisle and Esme got up next using his Mercedes and disappeared down the road.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked.

"Yeah." I muttered sleepily.

He chuckled and helped me up and walked me to his car. He made sure I was seated before going over to the driver's seat and starting the car. He turned on the radio and changed it to a classical station and turned it down until it was only background music. The ride back was silent until we reached my house.

"I had a great time thank you." I said.

He smiled warmly. "My pleasure Ms. Swan. Perhaps you could join us tomorrow we are going to Camp Pendleton to return the Hummers."

"No I can't I have work tomorrow."

"Alright," he said. He handed me a piece of paper. "Call me when you're free, then I'll take you to see the Camp."

I blushed and nodded to him. I got out of the car and walked up to the front porch. I grabbed the keys from my pocket and opened the door. I waved at him in goodbye and he sped down the road, leaving a cloud of dust behind.

**Please review!**


	7. The Date

**So I posted a one-shot yesterday and it would be awesome if you could check it out and review. But after you read this chapter and review! Enjoy!**

Edward

_Camp Pendleton._

"Captain!" the Major greeted him.

"Major Joseph." I saluted him

"What do I have the honor of your presence?"

"I came for two things sir," I started. "One was Jacob needs to come off the team, he shot me yesterday at a party and deliberately disobeyed my orders."

"I'll see to that straight away, he will be demoted and sent home. What else?" Major asked.

"This is more of a favor sir."

"Go on."

"See there's this girl sir-"

"Ahh a girl. I thought you'd never find one. What's her name?"

"Isabella, but she prefers Bella." I smiled.

"Alright well what do you need?"

"I need you to make me look good, this is important. She's really special and I want to get her to like me."

"Oh I see," the Major said scratching his beard. "Well what could we do? I mean there is many options to impress a girl around here."

I smiled. "I'm one step ahead of you Major."

* * *

After going back home his smile never left his face. Not only did the Major agree to his plan, Bella had text him saying she was free Wednesday afternoon. I immediately text her back telling her when to get ready and were we were going. He hated that he would have to wait two more days but he sucked it up and tried to take his mind off of it.

He tried to do everything he could to keep himself distracted. He tried running down the sidewalk every morning, but it just gave him more time to think about her and their date. He tried going to the local shooting range in Olympia but again he got more time to think. He then tried going to the club with the team on Monday night and ended up wasted for all of Tuesday.

Tuesday was uneventful. Rosalie and Alice went to work at this designer clothes place and Esme went to her office where she said she would be planning on making new house designs or decorating houses. Carlisle was at the hospital probably too busy to bother. That left the house to six Marine boys. Edward didn't participate in their games or the wrestling matches claiming his shoulder still hurt, which was true.

Wednesday morning he jumped from his bed and went straight to the kitchen. He picked up his plate of eggs that Esme was making and scarfed them down.

"What's the rush?" she asked.

"Yeah tell her, Lover Boy." Emmett said.

"Shut up Emmett."

"Whatever."

"Why did you find someone sweetheart?"

"Yes he did!" Jasper said.

"Guys shut up!" I said. My face started to grow hot.

"See he's blushing!" Emmett said. He went over and gave me a nogin. "Eddie has it bad."

"Stop that Emmett," Esme scolded. "He didn't do this to you with Rose."

"'Cause he knows I can beat his up." Emmett smiled.

"When are you meeting up with her again?" Alice asked.

"Nope not going to answer." I said.

She pouted. "I can call her and ask. She is my friend you know."

"Go ahead, but don't share it with anyone else." I said. "Today is supposed to be special, I don't want anyone ruining it."

"Aww," Alice said. "You must tell me how it goes afterwards."

"Yeah whatever you say, pixie." I said.

After eating and putting the plate in the sink I ran up into my room. To pass the time I cleaned my guns one by one and counted my bullets. At lunchtime I quickly put on my uniform and went downstairs.

"Where you going in that?" Emmett asked.

"None of your business." I said.

"Trying to get a Army discount at that one restaurant in Port Angeles?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, I am." I lied.

I went into the garage and into my Volvo and smiled as the engine purred to life. Riding the Bella's house didn't take long with the speed I was going at and I pulled into her driveway. I got out quickly and knocked on the front door. Chief Swan opened it and the chief looked over him like he was the bad guy.

"You must be Edward." Chief Swan said.

"Yes I am, it's nice to meet you sir." I said extending my hand for him to shake.

He shook it but he eyed the tattoo on my right arm.

"A tattoo?" he asked.

"For my parents, my real ones actually," I said. I lifted up the uniform sleeve a bit more so he could see. "They were KIA, and I got it in their honor when I joined the Marines."

Charlie blinked as he read the tattoo with my parents names on it.

"Well come on in, Edward." Charlie said.

"Thank you, sir." I said.

I stepped inside and looked around at the small house. It had a decent sized kitchen with a dining room table with three oak wood chairs around it. He could hear the TV buzzing further into the house and he saw the steps that lead up to the second floor.

"I'll go get her for you then." Charlie said.

Charlie disappeared up the stairs and he looked around the house more. In the kitchen there was some pictures on the refrigerator and he went to look. He was still studying the picture of a happy family, two parents and a small baby girl in between them. Charlie cleared his throat and he quickly turned to look.

"I'll leave you guys alone then. Have a nice time Bells." Charlie said.

"Thanks Dad." Bella said.

She looked beautiful in her plain white shirt and gray jacket. Her blue jeans looked worn out and faded and she wore a pair of tennis shoes.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah." she smiled.

We walked out of the house after announcing our leave to Charlie and I lead her to my car. After she got in I went into the driver's seat and turned on the car.

"You should put on your seatbelt." Bella scolded.

I burst out laughing. "It's a good thrill, don't worry about me."

"Like that's possible." she muttered under her breath.

I smiled as I noticed she didn't know I could hear her and drove towards Camp.

**Please review! **

**(I am currently writing both the scene were Bella gets kidnapped and the ending, so the more reviews the faster you get these chapters :))**

**Also Modern Warfare 3 music is the coolest thing to listen to while writing this, perfect mood of a battle in a song. Look it up it's really good.**


	8. A wet day

**The next chapter is going to be at least 3,000 words long so if you review I could work really hard and get it out tomorrow.**

Edward

"So were are we going exactly?" Bella asked.

I smiled. "I told you, it's a surprise."

She pouted slightly and I tried to contain my laughter. The drive was only one hour instead of three due to the fact that I drive fast, and I had on my uniform so everytime police stopped me they let me go, knowing what was happening today.

"Close your eyes." I said.

She closed them and I parked in the Captain's space. I went around the car and opened the door. She tried to open her eyes but I put my hand over her eyes before she could see where we were.

"No peeking." I said.

"Then how am I going to walk?" she asked. "You know I'm clumsy enough with my eyes open."

"I'll lead you. DOn't worry I won't let you fall." I said.

She let me guide her out of the parking lot and towards the front gate. We passed the security guard who gave me a nod and let me through all without saying a word. We walked in and he could already hear lots of people talking excitedly.

"Are we at like a party or something?"

"Kind of. But don't worry it's not like the last party." I said.

We kept walking until we reached the stage. The banner that read "Happy 96th Anniversary, Soldiers!" and the General's from each branch of the military on stage.

"Now you can open your eyes." I said.

She did as I told her and she blinked to get used to the California sun.

"An anniversary?"

"Yeah military has been up and running since around 1916, today is the day we celebrate that. Thought you might enjoy this."

"Are you sure I could be here?" Bella asked.

"Of course. Everyone is bringing their families as well."

"What about your team?"

"They don't come until around the afternoon. I thought I should bring you early so we don't get interrupted all the time by my crazy family."

"Good idea." she said.

"Want to meet some people? We got here kind of early the beginning ceremony doesn't start until 10:00, it's 9:40 now." I said.

"Yeah sure." she said.

I smiled and lead her to the first person I recognized.

"Captain Cullen!" the General exclaimed.

We shook hands. "Good to see you again,sir. General this is Bella, Bella this is the General of the Navy."

They shook hands. "Pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

"You too." Bella smiled.

Bella already knew most of the Army and Navy leadership by the time it was 10:00.

"It's so cool to meet the people who are fighting for your freedom." Bella said. "I mean you get to thank them and shake their hand. It's pretty cool."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." I said.

"Ladies and gentleman! Boys and girls! Gather round, gather round now." Sergeant Meyer said. "It warms my heart to see all of you here today, or maybe because of this damn sun won't let up and it's 10 o'clock!"

Everyone laughed including Bella which made him smile.

"Now you all are here for that man or woman standing close to you, wearing that uniform."

Cheers erupted in agreement.

"These men and women have put down their very lives for your safety and well-being. And today we honor our dead and celebrate with the living. For today is the 96th annual anniversary of the military!"

"HOOAH!" soldiers and families shouted except for Bella.

"Now we have lots of contests and demonstrations here today. You can pick up a paper here on my right for the list of all the activities here today. If you have any questions approach any soldier here. But I think I'm forgetting something," Meyer said. "It's on the tip of my tongue. Anyone know?"

"Bring out the soldiers!' they shouted.

"Oh yes right! Please join me in welcoming the General and Major of the Navy, General Baker and Major Huff."

The General and Major stepped on the stage and each took mics from the Sergeant.

"Thank you Sergeant," the General said. "Now the Navy has been around since 1775, but the military as a whole has been around since 1916. The Navy has always ruled the seas, watching and waiting for the enemy to arrive. Water runs in our veins and we can withstand any enemy assault over the water. Please join me in welcoming the U.S Navy!"

A ship blew its horn and everyone jumped up in alarm. The ship was docked in the North Pacific Ocean close to where they were standing. Tons of Navy Seals stood on the ship hands up in salute in their white commemorative uniforms. Everyone began clapping and some yelling out names in pride. No one noticed as the Army General and Major got on the stage until they cleared their throats.

"Thank you Navy Seals," the Major said. "The Army has always been a master of the ground, and always tries to achieve great things like the other branches do. The Army is one of the oldest branches in military history and we have been in almost every war. Please join me in welcoming the U.S. Army!"

Everyone clapped as the Army came marching and then stopped about 2 clicks out. He got excited as the Marines were next and he always liked how they presented themselves every year.

"The Major and General of the Marines got called in this morning and could not be here with us today. So Captain Edward Cullen is going to fill in for them, give him a big round of applause."

He was surprised, what mission was so important they needed both of the main chain of command for? He walked up stage after Bella wished him luck. He took the mic from the Sergeant and looked at the huge crowd.

"I don't know where to start with the Marines," I started. I thought hopefully I could wing this speech then maybe it will be pretty good. "I've been with them for only six years and it's become my second family in a way. We have a strong brother and sisterhood in the Marines because there is only 20,000 of us. Marines have always been the best of the best from all branches of the military and it's helped us become better soldiers. Marines have always been masters of the water alongside the Navy, but we could do almost any terrain if necessary. So join me in welcoming the Marines!"

Everyone cheered and he heard a few "HOOAH!". He himself didn't know where to look until they made their crazy appearance. A small team with fake guns (which looked suspiciously like water guns painted with camo.) burst out from underneath the stage and they looked towards the crowd.

"Hostiles!" one shouted and sprayed a jet of water at the crowd.

Little girls screamed in delight and fear as they got wet. It seemed the joke was one me because the Sergeant took my mic and a whole bucket of water fell on top of me.

"Surprise little bro!" he heard someone shout.

He tried to expel the water from his eyes and his mouth and he shook his hair out.

"Hey watch where you're doing that." Jasper said.

"Yeah we don't want to get wet." Emmett said.

I got really angry. This was my uniform they ruined and they also made me the laughing stock as the crowd laughed at the joke. Bella looked at me as if to ask if I was okay. I nodded slowly and she nodded her head showing she saw. He looked at his team.

"Meeting room," I growled at them. "NOW."

The Sergeant got back up on stage and reminded everyone where the fliers were. As soon as I was off the stage Bella was there with a towel in hand. She immediately handed me the towel which I tried to dry myself with. The uniform was sticking to my skin and every step hurt as the cloth rubbed against my legs. Bella followed us to the meeting room and she tried to help me dry my hair.

It was quiet and the air was getting tense as his team waited for him to say something.

"Bella could you wait outside for a minute?" I asked her.

She nodded then whispered to me. "Don't be too harsh they were just having fun."

I smiled but it didn't feel real. "I'll try."

She left saying she'll try and get me some new clothes. As soon as she left the smile left my face.

"Look we're sorry-"

"SORRY IS NOT GOING TO CUT IT, EMMETT!" I shouted. "Maybe you didn't notice I brought Bella here early so you guys WON'T MAKE ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL!"

"We didn't know honestly-"

"HOW HARD IS IT TO GRASP THAT I'M TRYING TO HAVE A DATE AND DON'T WANT SOMETHING LIKE THIS TO HAPPEN TO INTERRUPT IT!"

"It was just a joke-"

"I DON'T CARE! MAYBE YOU GUYS SHOULD WAKE UP! THERE IS A TIME FOR JOKES AND A TIME TO BE SERIOUS! tHIS WAS NOT THE TIME! NOW I HAVE TO APOLOGIZE TO THE GENERAL AND MAJOR OF THE NAVY BECAUSE YOU GOT THEM SOAKED TOO!"

"But they seemed cool with it-"

"BECAUSE THEY WERE EMBARRASSED! THEY HAD NO CHOICE! THIS IS WHY I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOU INVOLVED IN MY LOVE LIFE! BECAUSE OF THIS FUCKING STUNT YOU PULLED TODAY! mAYBE IF YOU TOLD ME ABOUT IT i WOULDN'T BE WEARING MY GOD DAMN UNIFORM!"

"There is plenty of uniforms-"

"MAYBE EMMETT YOU FORGOT WHICH UNIFORM THIS IS! MAYBE YOU SHOULD LOOK AGAIN!"

My team dropped their eyes towards my wet uniform and I knew what they were seeing.

"Man I'm so sorry-"

"SORRY IS NOT GOING TO CUT IT! YOU DISGRACED BOTH THE MARINES AND MY OWN FATHER! I WANT YOU TO GO PUT ON YOUR PROPER UNIFORMS AND GO APOLOGIZE TO THE GENERAL AND THE MAJOR THIS INSTANCE."

"Yes, Captain." they said.

They left the room leaving me more angry than before. I took off my father's old medals and my own off the uniform before it could rust and placed them on the table. I emptied my pockets putting the picture of my mother and father on the table and I was thankful that it wasn't wet. I didn't realize when Bella came back in but she tapped my shoulder making me jump. She seemed to realize something was wrong.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. After I change we can go wherever you want to go." I said. I tried to smile and she smiled a little bit too.

"Well then hurry up, Captain. I want to see you win that sniper challenge." she said.

I smiled. "Of course."

**Oh snap. Edward's pissed at the team. I would be too, especially if it was my father's uniform. Please review and I'll get the next chapter out tomorrow!**


	9. Camp Pendleton

**So two chapters in one day? Wrote this chapter in two hours just for you guys? Hell yes I did. Cause I love you guys, you deserve an internet cookie (:.). :P**

Bella

Edward was obviously trying to keep a smile on his face after the water incident and it made her want to get him to smile that crooked smile she loved. She gazed at his hand which was fidgeting like it didn't know what to do. She took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his and his smile finally reached his eyes.

He asked her lots of questions when they were walking around looking at the little outside museum they had set up. Sometimes she would ask questions about all of the different models they had and he would answer sounding very excited like a kid hyped up on ice cream.

"So are you going to do the sniper challenge?" she asked.

His smile rivaled the California sun. "If you want me too."

"Of course, I think you can win." I said confidently.

"Well let's see what time does it say on the paper?" he asked.

She pulled it out of her back pocket and unfolded it. "It says it's right after lunch."

"Which is starting right about now." Edward said.

She looked to where he was looking and saw Kayla cooking something.

"What's she doing?"

"Come look. It's everyone's favorite. She cooks it every year. She's from the Virgin Islands and they have some amazing food there. I'll have to take you sometime. They also have this huge party called Carnival it's really cool, I think you'll like it." Edward said.

Edward lead me to where Kayla was surrounded by soldiers trying to see how she was cooking it. Kayla noticed us and waved with the spatula in her hand.

"Hey guys!" Kayla said.

"Hey Kayla." Edward said.

"Come to try the food?" Kayla said.

"Of course. Bella hasn't had any I wanted her to try some."

"Oh yes! Here let me go get one." Kayla said.

She was back with a plate with something that looked like normal rolls.

"They are called Johnny cakes." Kayla said.

"Thanks Kayla. I'll see you at the sniper challenge I hope?"

"Oh trust me you'll see me there, kicking your ass."

"You wish." Edward smiled.

Edward had bought us both sodas and he pulled two seats into the shade. He sat on one of them and I sat on the other keeping the plate between us. He devoured his piece without having a chance to savour it.

"Gosh slow down there Edward. "I laughed.

He laughed too and bits of bread popped out of his mouth. I laughed a little harder.

"Try it," Edward said after swallowing his piece. "Trust me you'll like it."

She picked up the bread and took a tentative bite. The bread was still warm and very buttery. It almost melted in her mouth and it soothed her stomach.

"Wow you're right." I said.

"See told you." Edward smiled.

After finishing our drinks Edward took the trash and dumped it in the nearest trashcan. He jogged back and took hold of my hand again, but she didn't mind.

"So how do you feel about flying?" he asked.

I looked at him like he was crazy but before I could argue the helicopter landed right behind me and she could feel the wind gusting behind her. The engine cut off and she got to see the pilot.

"Good to see you again General Henry." Edward said.

"You missed the Air Force presentation. It was quite the entrance." said the General.

"Yeah sorry I got a bit wet."

"So I've heard. Well I heard from the Major you wanted a lift. Sniper's range is about 10 miles from here."

"Ready Bella?" Edward asked.

"I guess so." I said.

Edward let me in first and slid in next to me a huge smile plastered on his face. He made me put on the ridiculously huge headphones saying it was the only way to talk without screaming. He put on on too and the helicopter started up again. The helicopter didn't have any doors and she saw a mounted gun on her left side. Edward kept an arm around her waist the entire ride and every time the helicopter hit turbulence Edward held her so tight she was almost sitting on his lap. But she liked how protective he was of her, it made her less afraid about falling out of the helicopter. By the time they reached the first of the people were gathering either by car or by golf-cart.

Edward helped me out of the helicopter and we waved goodbye as the General took off.

"Come on let's go before it starts!" she said.

Edward smiled his crooked smile and guided her through the crowd and into the shooting range.

"General Baker!" Edward shouted.

"Captain!" the General said putting down his clipboard. "Came to participate?"

"Yes sir."

"Well good, I brought your favorite up here just for you. Personally I'm rooting for you. My soldiers can't shoot for shit."

"Thank you, sir." Edward said.

"It's starting in a few minutes so I would start setting up." the General advised.

"Alright, get Bella a good spot would you?"

"Sure thing Captain." the General said. "Come on Bella let's get a good view before the other's take up all the good spots.

Edward

He watched Bella go and he went towards the shooting line where two snipers from each branch were waiting for their cue. He saw Kayla at the Marine side and he went over and layed down next to her and fixed his gun.

"Ready to get your ass whipped?" she asked.

She had her own sniper and was busy loading her bullets into her clip.

"How about you? Think you can handle the disappointment?" I said.

She smiled. "Can you?"

That was the end of our talk and we focused on getting ready. I felt weird in his gray shirt and jeans, it made him feel like a civilian and not much of a soldier. He dug his boots into the ground stabilizing himself once he fired that bullet. He had a pair of binoculars to use to locate the target and to help to adjust his scope to meet the target.

"Alright ladies and gentleman! This is the sniper challenge where we have two soldiers from each branch compete to see who has the best shot! Last year's winner was Captain Edward Cullen with a score of 20 out of 20. Now these contestants here get only one try to shot the target and after 10 of the targets are done then we eliminate one of the contestants from each branch, then it's the battle of the fittest. Are you ready?" said Sergeant Meyer.

"Yeah!" shouted the crowd.

"Alright well up first is Army soldier Corporal Michael J. Howe, who has been a sniper for two years now. Everyone please be quiet as Michael will take his first shot."

Everyone became quiet and Michael took his first shot. Through the binoculars he saw target A get hit.

"Hit!"

"Hit!"

He looked around for Bella and spotted her in the observation tower with Ethan and Nathan. They all waved when they saw he was looking.

"Alright next up is Specialist Allan D. Rock who has just recently become a sniper. Again I ask that you all be quiet as Allan will take his first shot..."

Allan fired and he saw dust pick up off the target signaling a miss.

"Miss!"

"Miss!"

"Next up is Navy Seal Corporal Richard S. Johnson who has been a sniper for 10 years and counting. Everyone again please be quiet as Richard takes his next shot."

Richard fired and the dust picked up near the target's feet.

"Miss!"

"Miss! Pick it up Corporal!" his Major shouted.

"Yes, sir!" Richard said.

"Next up is Private Sean F. Strider, who has been a sniper for 5 years now."

Figuring the crowd knew to be quiet he didn't announce it again. Sean fired and hit the target in the stomach.

"Nice shot, if you want to cripple the enemy!" his Major shouted.

"Hit!"

"Hit!"

"Next up is Marine Special Forces, First Lieutenant Kayla A. Hunter, she has been a sniper for 6 years now."

Kayla lined up her shot and dug in a little bit more and fired. Dust picked up at the force of her bullet but disappeared quickly.

"Hit!"

"Hit!"

"Let's see you beat that Cullen, I got him right in the heart." Kayla said.

"That sucks." I said.

"Next up is Special Forces, Captain Edward M. Cullen who has been a sniper for 6 years now."

He lined up his shot made some last minute adjustments and fired.

"Hit!"

"Hit!"

"Now that's what I'm talking about Cullen!" General Baker said "Right in the head!"

I smiled smugly at Kayla.

"Oh shut up." she growled.

After them was the Air Force and then they continued until they tried all 10 targets.

"Alright General who's out for the Navy?"

"That would be Corporal Richard S. Johnson who had a score of 4 out of 10. His teammate had a 5 out of 10."

"Alright how about the Army?"

"That would be Specialist Allan D. Rock, with a score of 6 out of 10. His teammate go 8 out of 10."

"How about the Air Force?"

"Captain Hugo C. Fuller is out with a score of 3 out of 10. His teammate got a 5 out of 10."

"And last but not least the Marines."

"Spec ops,First Lieutenant Kayla A. Hunter will be leaving, it was pretty close. She had a score of 9 out of 10 and her teammate got a perfect score of 10 out of 10."

Kayla groaned in humiliation.

"Hey no worries, at least you weren't as bad as everyone else." I said.

"Whatever." she grumbled. She stalked away with a serious case of the grumpies.

"Alright last round. Whoever has the highest score gets the pin for best sniper! Air Force first this time!"

The Air Force guy took his shot and missed. He wiped off his brow and he saw his hands were shaking.

"Miss!"

"Miss!"

"Alright Captain Cullen you're next." The General said.

He took a deep settling breath and fired.

"Hit!"

"Hit!"

Again it was the same as before nothing new. He even once closed his eyes and shot at random and managed a heart shot.

"In 3rd place is Navy Seal Sean F. Strider, with a score of 7 out of 10. Army soldier Corporal Michael J. Howe with a score of 8 out of 10. And in first place is Marine Captain Edward Masen Cullen with a score of 10 out of 10. Congratulations."

The General handed me my pin and instead of putting it on my uniform like you're supposed to I slipped it on my pocket so I could put in on my father's uniform when it dries.

"Thank you sir." I said.

"Your welcome Captain. That was some excellent shooting."

"All in the training."

After putting away his stuff Bella had surprised him and gave him a hug.

"That was great! It was really suspenseful too." she said.

"Glad you enjoyed that. Where do you want to go next?"

"Oh man it's already 4 o' clock! We could go see the Air Force flying demonstration or go on a tour of the U. ."

"How about the Air Force demonstration. They do something different every year." I suggested.

"Then Air Force show it is."

They hitched a ride on one of the pickup trucks back to the heart of Camp and they walked for a few minutes to the landing strip where jets and fighters ready to take off.

"Oh we just got here on time!" Bella said.

"Alright let's go find a good place to watch."

Bella find a good spot, it had a tree where it provided some shade and a small bench which nobody had claimed yet. We sat down and I put my arm around her shoulders as we waited for the show to start.

"Oh look they're starting!" Bella said.

I looked to where she was pointing and watched as the first three fighter jets took off from the landing strip and into the air. Everyone, including him watched in amazement as the jets did loops and twirls, and once got really close to the audience and pulled up just in time. Bella was enjoying herself so much it made his heart leap to see her this happy. He vowed to himself and to her that he would try to make her this happy all the time.

After an hour of tricks in the air the show came to an end and so did the sun. It was already getting dark and he checked his watch to see not an hour had passed but was around 6 o' clock now.

"It says you can just cruise around until 7 o'clock which is when the fireworks will start." Bella read off the paper.

"Alright well let's see if I can introduce you to anyone else before that starts then." I smiled.

They walked around and he saw in the corner of his eye, his team with his family. They noticed him and called out his name but he made sure to look away not wanting to deal with his team right about now. But they weren't going to be put down so easily.

"Bella!" Alice said.

Bella turned and he had to stop incase Bella wanted to say "hi"

"Oh hey Alice nice to see you!" Bella said. They hugged briefly and over Bella's shoulder pixie sent me a death glare. But her face turned into a smile when Bella released her.

"Where are you guys going?" Alice asked.

"Going to meet some of Edward's friends." Bella said happily.

I smiled despite the anger boiling up inside me as my team approached. They tried to get Alice away from Bella making up excuses.

"Jasper for the last time! NO, I will not go check out the guns in the armory!" Alice said.

Jasper started whispering in her ear and her eyes bugged out.

"Oh yeah on second thought let's go." Alice said. "Bye Bella."

"Bye." Bella said.

I glared at them until they left.

"Edward stop glaring at them they're your family." Bella said.

When I didn't stop glaring she tried to smooth out my glare lines with her hands. I was so stunned the my glare turned to surprise. Her hands were soft and when she had moved them across my forehead they felt like silk.

"Let's go save a seat for the fireworks." she said dropping her hands from my face.

"Right." I said.

I took her hand to sort of let her know I didn't mind her touching me at all, I hoped my expression didn't come across as something else. I lead her inside the heart of the Camp and we made our way towards the hatch on the roof.

"Again?" she laughed. "You really like roofs don't you?"

"I guess so. It's the one place I can think."

I went up first and offered my hand to her as she climbed the ladder too. I helped her get back on her feet and lead her slowly so she won't fall towards a flat piece of the roof with a good view of the beach where the fireworks were.

"Why are you still mad at your brothers?" she asked.

I smiled grimly. "The uniform was special. It was my father's he wore it when he was killed, I haven't washed it or ruined it because it's like he's still there inside the uniform you know? But my teammates kind of washed him away." I said.

"Why would you wear it today?"

"Because today is special and I decided I should honor my Dad today."

It was silent for awhile until Bella rested her head on my shoulder.

"He'll be proud of you." Bella said.

I leaned my head on her's and sighed in content. What I would give to do this everyday. The first firework whistled and then exploded into thousands of colors.

"Oh how pretty!" Bella exclaimed.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and brought her closer. I was enjoying myself too much knowing she didn't mind me doing this. The next set exploded in a shower of blue sparks and one came close behind with a twinkle of green. He stopped watching the fireworks and focused on Bella.

Her hair looked darker than he had seen before but her eyes seemed to shine brighter than in the day time. The moon was only about half-way there so it provided some light to where he could see her face. Her mouth was parted in amazement and her hand was on top of the one around her waist.

"Wow! Did you see that one!" Bella said.

"Yeah I did." I said.

"It was so beautiful."

"Not with you around." I said.

She turned to look at me and her eyes made my heart just looked at each other for awhile before I took charge and leaned in hoping she would not reject me. But she definetly didn't.

**Hope you enjoyed! I loved all the reviews so I'm posting it tonight in hopes I get tons of review tomorrow morning!**


	10. Family Disputes

**Alright so I was looking for a new song to listen too and I came around Fall Out Boy's new song! OMG Fall Out Boys were my favorite band as a kid! I hated it when they broke up but now they are back together! Yes! I was listening to it while writing this chapter. :P**

**Please review and enjoy!**

Edward

Bella's lips were soft as rose petals and her breath smelled like freesia and lilies. When they kissed he didn't expect it too feel this good. To have his heart almost leap out of his chest, in a very good way. To have his stomach in knots, and if he were standing he knew he would be weak in the knees. Her hand was on his neck and it stayed there making his skin tingle. They didn't stop kissing for a long time, it was only when the finale hit, as loud as a explosion, did they part. But he didn't want to stop, he wanted to kiss her again but he let her enjoy the fireworks.

The finale was indeed beautiful with it's explosion of sparks and colors that lit up the sky. The last firework was a blast of the American colors.

"That's the end." I said.

I helped her too her feet and lead her back to the ladder, all the while not talking. I went down the ladder and helped her down as well.  
"I had a great time, thank you." she said.

I smiled. "Of course anytime."

We walked back to the parking lot hand in hand. We reached the car and instead of letting her get in I kissed her again. She didn't say anything but she did curl her fingers in my hair and brought me closer to her. After we parted I smiled and opened the door for her. She got in and I went around to my seat and saw her smiling as well. I looked out the front window and saw my family gazing in our direction, especially Alice who looked furious and confused at the same time.

I started the car and drove back towards Forks going over 100 mph. Instead of a silent drive back I began talking with her, asking her the questions I haven't yet asked. She answered all of them, and some of the questions she would blush and it would make him ask a whole nother round of questions. We finally arrived at her house an hour later and my heart hurt to let her leave me. She got out of the car and so did I, I walked her to the front porch and we stopped outside of her house.

"I had an amazing time." she said.

"So did I." I smiled.

"I'll call you later?" she said.

He smiled wider. "Yeah, sure."

She kissed my cheek. "You're really sweet, Edward."

She got the keys from her pocket and opened the door. She gave me a small wave and went inside, closing the door behind her. I put my hands in my pocket and walked back to my car. I admit I yelled "YES!" a couple of times on the way back home and kept chanting it under my breath once I reached my house.

I put my keys in my pocket instead of the hooks knowing they could take my keys in order to get me to talk.I took a settling breath and thought only about Bella as I walked inside the house where they were obviously waiting for me. I went the easy route and passed by Alice and she tried to stop me. I just shook her off and tried to get to my room but Emmett stopped me.

"You going to stop me Emmett?" I asked.

"Yes." he said.

I gritted my teeth. "Fine." I walked back to the garage and passed Alice again.

I took out my keys and went back into my Volvo. Emmett and Jasper tried to grab me before I could get into the car but I got in already and locked the doors. I opened the garage and backed out heading out on the dark road. I didn't know where I was going, but I reached The Port Angeles cemetery and I got out. I jumped over the gate and walked down five rows and walked down 30 graves until I reached the two tombstones I was looking for.

_Here lies Edward H. Masen_

_1918-1989_

_A loving husband and new father who gave up his life for America._

_Here lies Elizabeth Masen_

_1917-1989_

_A loving wife and mother who gave up her life for America._

He sat down on the grass in front of the tombstones and touched the stone with his fingers. What would be the reason for him having the urge to come here? To say "Hey Dad so I got your uniform wet today, sorry about that." or did he come to tell about his day with Bella? He decided to think upon it later and drove back home.

Instead of parking inside his garage his parked his car two houses down and ran the rest of the way back. He climbed the huge oak tree on the side of the house and onto the roof. He quietly went around the roof and found his bedroom. He opened his window and climbed inside. He closed his door silently so they won't hear and locked it. He also for good measure closed and locked his window. He changed out of his clothes and put on just some sweat pants.

He couldn't fall asleep so he tried listening to music, playing his electric piano, and even watching TV, but he just couldn't fall asleep. His hand slipped on the piano and it sounded beautiful. He tried it again and then another note that popped into his head. He continued to guess at the notes writing them down as he went so he won't forget. It sounded almost as if it was a lullaby, and he immediately thought of Bella. On the paper he wrote on the first line Bella's Lullaby. He would show her someday and he hoped she would like it.

He woke up the next morning feeling very sore as he woke up. He realized because he was on his chair in his room with his sheet music covering his body from how he had it last night. He groaned and got up from the chair feeling old as his back cracked. He put on a shirt and changed his sweats to jeans. Instead of facing his team knowing they would definitely try to get him to talk he jumped out the window and jumped into the bush growing around the side of the house. He brushed off the leaves and jogged to his car. Maybe he was overreacting when it came to the uniform but he wanted to get it in his team's head that they need to to know when to be serious and when to play.

He got in his car and drove down the street and he took a left towards the Hunter residence. Once he arrived he knocked on the door. A very tired Kayla opened it still in her night clothes.

"Oh hey Edward. Come in." she yawned.

He walked in and noticed her whole team was crashed in the living room.

"Rough night?" I asked.

"You should have went to the after party." Ethan said.

"So you're all hung over then." he said.

"Pretty much." Embry groaned.

I sighed. "You guys are a mess."

"Whatever." Quil groaned.

He sat next to Nathan who was still snoring away as loud as an engine.

"So what you came here for man?" Ethan asked.

"Getting away from my family for awhile."

"Oh yeah I heard what happened." Kayla said.

"Yeah I just want to make sure they know not to do it again."

"By avoiding them?" Quil said.

"By acting pissed at them, they'll understand they shouldn't act like kids around me anymore."

"Whatever, you do whatever it's your team."

His phone started ringing and he pulled it out of his pocket, it was Bella. He picked it up and got off the couch and into the kitchen as fast as he could.

"Bella?"

"Oh hey Edward." she said.

"Hey what you called for?" I asked.

"I'm on my lunch break and my boss is driving me crazy. I'm going crazy."

"Where do you work?" I asked.

"At the sporting goods store in Olympia. Plus Mike won't stop flirting with me it's gross."

"Alright well you'll see me there in a few minutes." I said.

I hung up and fished my keys from my pocket. I walked back into the living room where nathan was half-asleep.

"Who's Bella?" Nathan asked drunkenly.

I pondered it for a moment. "My girlfriend."

**Kind of short I know but next one is going to be a bit longer. Please review!**


	11. Parents

**I saw iron Man 3 this weekend with my friends and it was the best movie ever! Go check it out if you haven't already. Also I have recently hooked on the Vampire Diaries and some of the scenes in the series will be used in here. But not until later, but I hope you enjoy.**

Bella

"So we're all going to the beach tomorrow wanna come?" Mike asked.

I sighed. "I don't know. Knowing Alice she'll beg me to take her shopping this weekend."

"Well after you guys finish shopping drop down by First Beach."

I smiled at him but I could feel it was fake. "Sure thing, Mike."

Mike looked over my shoulder and groaned. "Great it's Cullen."

I looked and saw Edward walking through the door. His hair was messy like he just got out of bed and he had some bags underneath his eyes. His skin looked a little bit tanner, probably from the California sun all day yesterday. His hands were switching from in his pockets and messing with his hair, like he didn't know where to put his hands. He caught my eye and made his way towards me.

"Oh god Cullen inbound."Mike groaned.

"Shut up, Mike." I said.

Edward walked up to where I was and didn't pay any attention to Mike.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Go where?"

"Get something to eat. You said you were on your lunch break and you wanted to get out of here for a few minutes. So I know a place a short walk from here."

I smiled. "Sure."

I got keys, and followed him out of the store.

"Bye Bella!" Mike called.

I didn't even acknowledge him not wanting him to get the wrong ideas and ask me out again.

"So what restaurant are we going to?"

"It's this place where my parent's went all the time. My real parents." he said.

I gaped at him and he looked at me and laughed.

"What?" he said.

"I'm surprised is all." I said.

He took my hand and we began walking down the sidewalk. Edward didn't let up with his questions today until we reached the restaurant. As soon as we walked in, Edward was recognized by some of the waiters.

"Edward nice to see you here man." a waiter said.

"Thanks Sam," Edward said. "Sam this is Bella, Bella this is Sam. He's Kayla's uncle and a good friend."

I smiled and shook the hand Sam had extended. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Bella." Sam smiled. "So, Edward table 6 or 11?"

"11. And please don't give me a waitress like last time. This time I have a date that I want to keep okay?"

Sam laughed. "You got it man."

Sam took us to the table which had a vase of a single white flower and wine glasses that were empty.

"Edward-"

"Ah, ah, ah. No if and's or but's."

"I don't want you wasting your money. This looks like a 4.5 restaurant."

"4.5?" he asked.

"The waitress over there just scratched her nose and then served a dish. I was generous."

He laughed. "Alright Miss restaurant grader, I think that will change to a five once who've the food."

"I don't know I'm a tough girl."

He smiled. "So Mike giving you a rough time?"

I groaned. "Let's not talk about him he was giving me a headache."

"Alright, well if you need me to beat him to a pulp," Edward said. "I'm your guy. Or Emmett you can take your pick."

"Are you no longer upset with your family?" I asked.

His face dropped a fraction. "I am waiting until tonight to forgive them. I want to get it through their heads that they are Marines and they are the example."

"What does Kayla think?"

"Kayla is being the neutral one, but I know when it comes to let's say a fight either verbal or physical she's on my side. But her team is on my family's side and I can't blame them."

"Well if you need me to help calm you down, I'm your girl." I said quoting him.

He smiled. "I'll think about it."

The waiter approached us and Edward sat up a little straighter.

"Hi my name is Logan and I'll be your waiter. Can I start you off with some drinks?"

"Coke." I said.

"Same." Edward said.

"Alright I'll be back with those."

Edward fished around in his jacket and pulled out a folder.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I couldn't sleep last night until I put this down on paper. I am hoping after you're done with work you'll let me take you to my house and play it for you." Edward said handing me the folder.

I opened it and the title caught me off guard. I looked up at him who was gazing at me intimately.

"I get that it might be too soon, but music's a passion of mine-"

"No it's fine. I think it's kind of sweet actually." I said.

He smiled. "Well good."

The waiter brought us our drinks and then minutes later our food and then after that, the bill. Edward placed a small wad of cash in the small black book and grabbed his jacket.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go." I said.

He seemed to be a little bit more down on the way back, and his hands were shoved in his jacket pocket fiddling with something.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He seemed surprised. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You seem a little more on edge I guess."

"Got lot's of things on my mind. Memories, family, and you. Of course."

I blushed. "What kind of memories?"

His face darkened and his smile disappeared. "Bad ones, ones no one should know."

I grabbed his arm and stopped him from walking with much effort.

"Edward you can tell me anything." I said.

He hung his head. "Not this. Look I don't want to ruin your day with my horror stories."

"You're not. Edward you shouldn't keep them bottled in."

"Okay you want to know?" Edward said suddenly.

I just nodded and he hung his head again.

"I'm on edge all the time and it's mostly because I've found someone else to lose."

I furrowed my brows. "What do you mean?"

"Bella you asked me why I joined the military," Edward started. "It's because I wanted to find out what really happened to my parents. But I didn't expect all the pain I had to go through to get that information."

"Did you? Find out what happened to them?"

"No. Only the Major and General can see them. They have hidden all the files from the night from me and they made everyone in my parent's team not tell me."

I reached out to him but he backed away a little bit.

"You need to know what you're getting yourself into, Bella," Edward said. "I'm not a normal kind of guy. I will never be home every night from work. I won't be with you for more than nine months and I'll be back home only for three maximum. I'll come home broken and it's not something you should deal with."

"What brought this on?"

He pondered it for a moment. "Because I want you to know what you're getting yourself into before you realize this isn't what you want. I'm taking the next step if you go to my house tonight."

"Well yes I'm going to your house tonight," I said. "If you want to talk about what's bothering you then go ahead, I'm all ears."

"There's a reason why I'm so jittery all the time, why I don't know where to put my hands or when I act on impulse. War changes people and it's changed me," Edward said. "You know my teammates named me Frost for two things. My cold skin and how cold I can be when it comes to someone's life. I had to kill men, both innocent and guilty. I've had blood on my hands and it doesn't feel good. I don't want to drag you into all of-"

I just crashed right into him and kissed him right on the mouth as hard as I could to get him to stop talking. It was a rough kiss on the sidewalk in the middle of the day, but I didn't feel embarrassed that anyone could see us, or me for that matter. He kissed me back, but he seemed to be holding back. His hands were shaking on my cheeks and his breath was heavy. He broke us apart and I hugged him.

"You'll be in constant danger. The men I have killed have gangs that are trying to find and kill me. I will have to be with you constantly while I'm still on break to protect you."

"So I have a bodyguard?" I laughed.

He laughed too and held me tighter. "A very hot one."

"Well someone's getting cocky." I stated.  
"Maybe." he said.

"Hate to ruin the moment but I have to get back to work." I said.

He groaned. "Ug. When do you get off?"

"Three on the dot."

"Alright. Do you still want to go by my parent's house?" he asked.

"Of course." I said.

He released me and took my hand. "Alright well call me if Mike is bothering you."

I smiled. "Alright, no let me go before Mike's mom yells at me for going past my lunch break."

He kissed my forehead. "See you tonight."

"I look forward to it."

He dropped me off by the store and then took off in his car. I walked back in and grabbed my phone from the employee's lounge. I hit speed dial and listened as the phone rung.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alice I have a question."

"Yeah sure ask away." Alice said.

"Does Edward get mood swings? Like one minute he feels incredibly guilty and then cocky the next?"

"Sometimes, Carlisle said it's from the trauma and the stress. Edward's taking pills for it but he probably doesn't take them when he's deployed. I'll get Carlisle to get him back on it."

"Thanks."

"Why did you two see each other today?"

"Yeah he took me out to lunch today."

"Oh really?" Alice said slowly. "You must give me the details."

"I'm going by the house today. Edward wants me to meet you guys as his girlfriend you know?"

"Oh so you're dating my older brother." Alice said.

"Oh don't sound so accusing! He's your adopted brother! I mean you're dating your brother, that's kind of gross."

"Whatever! Jasper's my adopted brother. I'm glad Edward's bringing you over, the whole team's distraught over what they have done and it will be good if they apologize to Edward."

"Yeah he says he's been avoiding them so that they understand that they need to set the example, and to not play games around him."

"Yeah Edward's a little overboard when it comes to the Marines and respect and honor. I guess it's in his blood, his parents being Marines as well."

"What? I thought his parents were in the Army?"

Alice chuckled nervously. "Yeah I get these branches confused. Yeah I meant Army."

"Oh." I said.

"Hey I have to go, Jazz is calling me. Talk to you tonight." Alice said quickly.

"Bye." I said.

I hung up the phone and placed it in my purse.

_It's because I wanted to find out what really happened to my parents._

_They have hidden all the files from the night from me and they made everyone in my parent's team not tell me._

That's when she realized the truth. Edward's team has something to do with Edward's parents, and they know what really happened to them.

**Please review!**


	12. Memories

**I finished season 3 of the Vampire Diaries and I feel horrible. Team Stelena forever, now I have to find Season 4 on Youtube, and I don't think I'm prepared for the oncoming heartbreak and drama. Ug this is the first series that has me ripping my hair out from stress, but it's worth it. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Edward

"Are you insane!" Kayla said.

"A little bit." I said.

"What are you trying to do? Scare her off? She's the first girl that's made you this happy Edward! Don't screw that up."

"I know but I had to make sure she knew what she was getting herself into."

"Men are very aggravating you know that?"

"I try my best." I smirked.

"Well you do a damn good job at it!" Kayla said. "And don't you smirk at me! You are asking her to the military dance at Camp Pendleton on the 14th."

"She hates parties." I said.

"It's not an option! You need to make a move with this girl!"

"I've made my move already, Kayla calm down."

"Yeah you made it past the kissing stage Edward, I got that."

"Look I don't want to fight my best friend. Can we just go?" I asked.

She sighed. "Fine. But today don't show off your guns to her."

"Why not?"

"Because she wants to know you, not your guns."

"Fine, any advice?"

She stared me down with those piercing sea-green eyes that scare the shit out of me.

"Don't screw up, I'll be there to make sure you don't."

"Don't worry. I was going to play the song I wrote for her."

"Good. Now hurry up it's close to 3 o'clock."

"Alright, see you soon Kayla." I said.

I grabbed my car keys and headed out the door. I jumped into my Volvo and drove off towards the sporting store. When I arrived Bella was walking towards this red truck. I got out of the car and walked towards her. At the same time a man walked up to her with a beer in his hand, I started to walk faster and began to hear him talking to her.

"What's a pretty woman like yourself doing all alone?"

"It's late Jacob, I'm expected to be somewhere." Bella said.

I stood right behind Jacob and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Please explain to me what you're doing Jacob?" I asked.

He laughed and through his beer on the ground making it shatter across the concrete.

"I don't know, Captain. Oh wait right, you're not my Captain anymore. Because I get kicked off of the Special Forces and demoted to Private, which is if you didn't know the lowest rank."

"You're too drunk to remember. You and the rest of my team are Privates, you were only the Staff Sergeant of my team."

"I don't care."

"I do. Now back off before someone gets hurt. And it might be you because I have a very nice pistol in my car I can go retrieve, but don't worry I won't miss like you did."

Jacob threw a punch and I dodged.

"Jacob! Don't fight!"

I kicked him and he fell in the pile of broken beer glass.

"Leave her alone. Or I will permanently remove you from this Earth." I threatened.

Bella ran up to me and restrained me from throwing the punch that would knock him out.

"Edward don't hurt him." Bella said. She grabbed my face in her hands. "Let's just go okay?"

I sighed and then smiled at her. "Alright fine. But the next time-"

"Shh." she said.

I smiled. "Alright let's go."

"Wait what about my truck?"

I looked around the parking lot. "You mean the black Ford over there? You know Ford's aren't the best-"

"No the red one."

I chuckled. "Bella you're joking."

"Some of us can't afford fancy cars."

"We definitely need to fix that. That cars probably older than Carlisle."

Bella laughed. "Whatever let's just go."

I lead her to my car and opened the door. "After you my lady."

She smiled and got in.

I closed the car door when Bella got out.

"What a very nice house." Bella laughed.

"Hah, whatever." I laughed.

"Play along, I thought I was your girlfriend whose meeting your family?"

"You're right," I said. "Well it's my father's who got it from his."

She actually looked curious. "Oh really?"

"Yes and it's not the only thing passed down from father to son."

"Oh really what else?"

"I'll show you once we go inside." I said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" she said.

I smiled and pecked her on the lips.

"Hey no PDA!" Emmett called.

"Sorry?" I said.

"We know you're not!" Jasper called.

Bella laughed. "There are right you know."

"Oh I know." I said.

I leaned in to kiss her again but small feet punched me in a soft spot. I heard a brush of leaves that sounded out of place, then I smiled. I tried to fake my pain.

"GOD!" I groaned.

"Alice!" Bella said.

"What? That's what he gets for being my idiot brother."

"Yeah well the idiot brother can hear you, and has six years of military training."

"Please you wouldn't even dare."

"Nope, but Kayla would."

"Damn right." Kayla said.

I smiled. "I heard you from a mile away Kayla."

"Oh straighten up Edward, toughen it out. I wasn't trying to be sneaky."

"Yes you were, I can hear it in your voice. Something I've learned from since we were in kindergarten Kayla."

"Whatever let's get inside." Kayla said.

"Where's your team?" Bella asked

"Trying to be sneaky."Kayla smirked.

"BOO!" Nathan yelled.

"Oh my god!" Bella screamed.

"Sorry Bella, you're easy to sneak up on than Edward."

Bella hit Nathan playfully. "Doesn't mean I like it."

"Let's go." I smiled.

She hit me playfully too. "You could have told me."

"I didn't know he was sneaking up on you." I lied.

"Ugh you're such a liar."

"And you love it." I whispered into her ear.

She laughed and we walked into the house where my mother tackled me with a hug.

"Oh don't you ever do that again!" Esme said.

"Sorry Mom."

She released me and Carlisle gave me a tight hug.

I patted his back warmly. "Good to see you again, Dad."

"Good to see you too son."

I smiled and lead Bella farther into the house and into the living room.

"Do we talk now or later?" Emmett whispered to me as he passed.

"Later, when Bella leaves." I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

He nodded and began whispering to Jasper.

"So Bella," I whispered to her. "Want a tour of the house?"

She smiled. "Sure."

I lead her past my brothers and upstairs to where Carlisle's study was.

"This is Carlisle's study-"

"Edward I've seen this place thousands of times. I haven't seen yours or your brothers rooms yet though."

"Nothing to see they have been collecting dust for about eight months."

"I still want to see."

I smiled. "Well let's go shall we?"

"We shall." she said.

I gave her a tour of Emmett's bedroom first which was littered with gun parts, bullets, and magazines with half-naked chicks on the cover.

"Yeah I'm going to kill my brother." I said.

She laughed. "I wish I had a brother, Jacob was the closest person to fit that role."

My smile faded. "Jacob's bad news, Bella. I think it's better for you to stay away from him for awhile."

"He's my friend, Edward. I can't just abandon him."

"I can't protect you all the time," I said. "Jacob tried to kill me many times before."

"He's not like that, Edward."

We stopped walking and we reached in front of my door.

"Like I said before, war changes people." I said. "Especially our last mission. It's had it's impact on everyone."

"What happened?"

"That's a story for another time. Right now we are touring my house."

"Right." she said.

I opened my door and waved her in. She walked in and looked around her in wonder. My room wasn't special, it had a queen bed that was still messy and two nightstands. My closet door was closed and my bookshelf was the biggest thing in the room. On the wall hung a medieval sword from Greek times that belonged to my ancestor, and next to it hung my real fathers gun. There was also old pictures of me and my family, both adopted and real on the walls. Bella touched one of me with her fingertips.

"I was five months when that was taken." I said.

"You look different." Bella said.

"Well you're looking at the wrong person. The one who were touching was my brother and the one next to him is me."

"You have a brother?"

"Oh yeah, but he's dead. Killed himself actually."

"How? Why?"

"Parents dead, girlfriend dumped him, his friends all leaving town, and his brother drowning in sorrow despite being only a few months old. He had enough, he drove off a bridge."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not. I'm told he was very impulsive and reckless. He thought after he acted."  
"What was his name?"

"Tyler Jackson Masen. T.J for short. He was 16 when that picture was taken."

"Do you wish he didn't die?"

"Of course he was my brother, but then again then wouldn't have been adopted into the Cullens."

"True."

She finished looking at the pictures and turned to my bookshelf.

"You have a lot of books." she commented.

"Well it's nice to escape to a different world for a while. Sometimes I get sick of my own." I replied.

"What about music?"

"Helps me express my emotions. It unearths them, it doesn't help. It just makes me accept the pain and the grief."

"What about using your guns?"

"A little bit of both I guess. The grief and the relief."

"Tell me what happened on your last mission."

"I don't want to ruin our evening." I said.

"You're not going to ruin it. Maybe what you need is to tell someone, and that someone could be me."

I sighed. "Comes from the girl who gets squeamish around blood?"

She laughed. "Yeah it's coming from that girl."

I walked over to her and took the book she was holding out of her hand and replaced it back on the bookshelf.

"I'm serious. You won't like this story."

"I'm all ears."

"The mission was easy," I started. "It was a snatch and grab."

"Who were you grabbing?"

"Seth. He got captured so we went to go save him. The gang tried to use him to get to me, so I called his bluff and we went to go get him. I was on over watch with my sniper and a drone borrowed from the Air Force. My team went in as ground support and they breached the building. I couldn't watch them anymore so I picked off guards to make the escape better. But something was wrong."

Bella encouraged me to keep going.

"A little boy probably no older than 10 ran into the building holding a pistol and a package. I knew what it was, a bomb."

"Why would he have a bomb?"

"To kill my team, but I don't know why he would do it. So the General ordered me to kill the boy to stop him and I did. I killed a boy, Bella."

"It wasn't your fault." Bella said.

"Yes it was. A kid died because of me, I never forgive myself for that. The team got out with Seth, who got shot by another sniper. But I killed the opposition and we made it out."

"Why was Seth captured in the first place again?"

"Leverage. To get me to comply. That's what he could do you too. That's why I need to protect you and my family while I am here, they are still alive."

"Who?"

"The Volturi, and I know for a fact they are here in Forks."

**Please review!**


	13. Aro

**Two chapter's in a row because I'm not updating tomorrow. I have a math test that requires my attention, but I'll try but no promises. **

**Enjoy and please review!**

Bella

"Here? How do you know?"

"Have you read the news lately?"

"No my dad hogs the newspaper, and the TV." Bella said.

"Well there has been a few disappearances and some killings. But they have been killed by a mark in the shape of a V. Police are aware and so is the military, we are trying to take them down."

"But you're on break you shouldn't worry about it."

"I have too, or everyone I care about gets hurt. I can't let my guard down."

Bella sighed and hugged me, I sighed too and returned the hug.

"Some romantic evening huh?" I laughed.

"You can still make up for it."

I smiled. "Oh really?"

"Play that song for me."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. Well it's downstairs, let's go."

Bella went first obviously excited about hearing the song and I followed her. I passed Alice who seemed to be in a happier mood.

"Where are you two going?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm going to play a song for Bella." I said.

Almost everyone in the room gaped.

"Oh come on close your mouths you're going to catch flies." I said.

"You haven't touched that since two deployments ago." Alice said.

"Yes well my electric piano sufficed."

"Well I want to hear." Esme said.

"You can join if you want too then." I said.

I went into the living room and towards the huge grand piano sitting there waiting to be played. There was no dust, and it had a lemon scent to it showing it had been recently polished. The key's were a bright white and the black keys reflecting in the light.

"What song?" Alice asked.

"A new one, I wrote it for Bella." I said.

"Oh did you now?" Alice said.

Alice and Bella shared a glance and Bella blushed profusely. I patted the seat next to me to Bella and she slid in next to me. I put my hands on the keys and visualized the song I had written specifically for Bella. The notes were clear as they emitted from inside the grand piano, no one said anything as they drowned in the music. As the song ended I looked to Bella who was quite speechless and her mouth was slightly open.

"Earth to Bella." I joked.

She blinked. "Wow you're really good."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"When did you write this?" Alice asked.

"When I was at Kayla's house, the day of the anniversary. I couldn't sleep so I spent most of my time composing until I dropped."

Bella took my hand. "Thank you, it was very beautiful."

"You're welcome." I said.

"What's this I hear?" Kayla asked. "Edward playing the piano?! Wow."

"Hah, hah, Kayla." I said.

"Look I just got a call from Camp they want me to come in to plan something for the Volturi case. I'll tell you what happened afterwards."

I sat up straighter. "Why did they call you and not me?"

"They asked for you to come as well but I said you were busy so I'm going."

"Alright, call me when the meeting's over."

"No problem." Kayla said.

She disappeared and so did her team. I didn't really plan on what to do after playing her song so we talked all night long about family and good times. She didn't bring up my horror story that I told her earlier which was good, and she didn't press me for more. Too soon it was time for me to drop her off. After arriving at Charlie's house my phone buzzed.

"This must be Kayla hold on." I said.

I stopped the car in Bella's driveway and picked up the phone.

"Hey what's up?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Bella's house why?" I said. I grew panicked.

"Yeah well get her to the bunker in my house, Aro made a move at Fork's High School. I suggest you hurry."

"Alright we're going." I said.

I hung up and locked the car doors as Bella tried to leave.

"Hey let me out Edward." Bella said.

"The Volturi made a move at Fork's High School. I need to get you to safety."

"What about Charlie?!" she said.

"I'll call my team, but first I'm getting you out of here."

"I'll call them, you focus on driving."

"Okay here call Seth." I said giving her my phone.

She put the phone to her ear and I drove towards Kayla's house going past 100 mph.

"Seth! It's Bella. Oh you heard? Good, look I need you to protect my father. Yeah Edward's here, but we're driving to somewhere safe. Thank you, bye."

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He said he and Emmett will protect Charlie."

"Good. Now get ready to come out." I said.

I slowed down enough to get into Kayla's garage and jumped out to close it back.

"Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Unidentified personnel. Destroying target." a computer said.

"Disengage!"

"Password and retinal scan please."

I typed in TaskForceRulez and put my eye on the retinal scan.

"Welcome back Captain Edward Cullen."

"Commence action 23."

"Commencing house lockdown except for recognized personnel only."

"Alright Bella let's go." I said.

She followed me into the basement and I shut the huge metal door behind us. I clapped twice and the lights turned on. The small bunker seemed to wake up and come back to life.

"When would you think I can go back home?" Bella asked.

"Tomorrow morning. But you have to stay here all night."

"Okay. I hope they catch him."

"Me too."

I opened the closet and grabbed a pistol from a shoebox. I checked the amount of bullets and put on the guns safety.

"I think you and Kayla are the same size, you can borrow her clothes if you want to."

"No thanks I'm good."

She sat down on the couch/bed and looked at the TV.

"Can I call Charlie?"

"Let me ask if Emmett and Seth are there yet. But if you do call him you can't tell him where you are, lie. Aro could overhear your conversation. Also keep it under 5 minutes, that's how long it takes to track a phone."

"Alright, alright." Bella said.

I smiled and sat next to her. She rested her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her waist.

"Charlie almost gave the sex speech yesterday. It was horrible."

I laughed. "Did he now?"

"Yeah, he said to wait to get serious, I swear it was the most embarrassing conversation I've ever had with him."

"I remember Carlisle trying to give me the sex talk. I was a little more rebellious back then, I guess I was kind of a bad boy back then."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I didn't drink or smoke or anything, but I was a jock. But I didn't date any cheerleaders. I went to all of the parties with Kayla as my date. She never dated anyone either, and she was a sort of bad girl too."

"What did she do?"

"She doesn't like it when people call her weak, it gets her angry and very determined to prove everyone wrong. That's how we meet. In kindergarten Kayla wanted to play football with the boys but they said she was just a girl. The guy definitely regretted it."

"Who was it?"

"Me."

Bella laughed.

"Hey don't laugh she definitely knew how to throw a punch."

"How did you become friends?"

"I defended her when all the boys started making fun of her, for something I have forgotten. But we have been best friends ever since. She's two years older than me but we enrolled in the military at the same kept me from turning to alcohol and drugs after I found out I was adopted. I didn't care when I was younger but when i got older it hurt a lot more."

"I guess I have to thank her."

"Yeah she helped me in a lot of ways. I knew her brothers from since they were born and they have been my best and only true friends in high school."

My phone started to ring and I quickly picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Edward, it's nice to finally hear your voice. My name is Aro, and I believe you're hiding something from me."

**Dun Dun DUNNNNNNNNNN.**

**Oh yes I did. I have some very mean tricks up my sleeve and I can't wait to write them down. **


	14. Iron Man or something

**This is mostly a filler chapter but I promise the next one is going to be a lot more exciting.**

Edward

"Aro." I said.

"You have something of mine, I would like it back."

"You would have to kill me."

Aro chuckled. "That's the plan."

Aro hung up and he threw his phone at the wall in frustration.

"What does he want?"

"I can't tell you, not here."

"Well is it a person or an item?"

"Both. He needs the person to find the item."

"Who is the person?"

I hesitated. "Me. He needs me."

"You?" Bella gasped.

"Yeah that's why you are to be under my protection at all times. He'll use you for leverage."

I grabbed my phone which was thankfully not broken.

"You can call your father if you want."

Bella took the phone from me. "Thanks."

She typed in her father's number and put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Dad. Yeah I'm fine. Me and Alice planned a last minute sleepover. Yeah sorry but you know she doesn't take no for an answer. Yeah I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, love you Dad."

Bella hung up and gave me the phone.

"Friendly personnel, First Lieutenant Kayla Hunter." the computer said. "And Second Lieutenant Nathan Hunter, accompanied by Sergeant Major Ethan Hunter."

"Bring them in." I said.

The door opened and the Hunter's stepped in.

"Hey we have the all clear, but Bella needs to be either here or at your house."

"Keep her here. My defense system needs some tinkering still."

"Alright."

I looked to Bella. "Need me to get something?"

"No I'm good. Be careful."

I smiled. "Of course."

I grabbed my stuff and walked past the Hunters. I made my way to the car and drove back towards home. Once there I went into the basement and Collin was there tinkering with the security system.

"Hey man, give me a hand will you?"

"Sure thing." I said.

We spent all night trying to fix the system and install guns and sensors around the house.

"So the Major gave us something from his private stock." Collin said. "These sensors when thrown emit a small invisible pulse that can show you where the enemy is hiding. Even behind cover."

"Nice but how do we see it?'

"These headphones," Collin said. "They have something like sunglasses attached to them so you can see the pulse. It's also like a mini computer."

"Distance?"

"Goes for a whole football field. But you can only see it if you're on ground support not sniper duty."

"Alright well this will definitely help. I'll put one in the forest in front of the house.

"Good idea. Get Brady to go with you." Collin said.

After getting Brady we went into the forest and I placed a sensor in a tree trunk.

"Getting a reading?" I asked into my comm.

"Oh yeah I am. You have no enemies in the area so get back into the house." Collin replied.

The sun was coming over the horizon when we walked back into the house and I felt exhausted.

"I'm going to crash. Catch you guys later." Collin said.

"I'm going to bed too." Brady said.

"See ya." I said.

I sat on the couch and went through the channels on the flat screen not knowing what to watch.

"What are you doing up so early?" Carlisle asked.

"Was working on the system all night with Collin and Brady."

"You should get some sleep."

"No, knowing Alice she wants to take us shopping today."

"True."

"So what are you doing up this early?"

"The hospital called. Some guy was drunk and swung an axe that took off a guy's hand last night."

"Ouch." I said rubbing my wrists.

"Yeah, I'll see you later Edward."

"Bye Dad." I said.

Carlisle grabbed his suitcase and jacket and went into the garage. I watched his Mercedes disappear down the road and shut off the TV.

"Hey man." Emmett said.

"Oh hey." I said.

Emmett went straight into the kitchen and started to pull out food. I got up and went back to the basement and started to put in codes and passwords in it.

"Hey Edward!" Emmett called.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Someone's at the door."

I stopped what I was doing and made my way to the door. I opened it and saw a man in uniform with a huge package behind him.

"Are you Captain Edward Cullen?"

"I am."

"This is from the General of the Marines. Please sign it off here."

He handed me a clipboard and I signed my name quickly.

"It's all yours." the man said.

The man got back into his truck and drove off. The box was a little bit taller than me and it had thick tape around it.

"Emmett come help me with this!" I said.

Emmett came and helped me get the package inside the house. But the thing was heavier than a car. My muscles strained to keep it up. Seth and Jasper came down stairs and helped me get it into the living room.

"What do you think it is?" Emmett panted.

"Only one way to find out." Jasper said.

Jasper got a Swiss Army knife from the kitchen and ripped the tape off of the box. Me and Seth ripped the cardboard off and we found a huge metal box with the Marine symbol on it.

"Alright, now let me get a crowbar." Jasper said.

"No I don't think we need one." I said.

I found the lever on the side of the metal box and pulled it open. Inside was a suit of some sorts with forest camo and a very heavy instruction manual.

"What's it called?"

"Just a bunch of numbers and letters." Emmett said tossing the manual back in the box.

"Why do you think he sent it to you Edward?"

"I'll have to ask."

"Well either way, I definitely want to give it a go."

"What is this? Transformers? Iron Man?" Seth said.

"It's a full body armor suit. I guess they took a tip from sci-fi movies." Emmett laughed.

"Well let's try it on." Jasper said.

"Oh no," Alice said. "We are going shopping. Not messing around with your new suit."

"I agree." Rosalie said.

"Oh come on! Look how cool it is!" Jasper said.

"I don't care! We are going shopping today, so unless you want me to take away your precious suit I suggest you go get ready!"

We groaned.

"Dude your girlfriend is such buzzkill." Emmett whispered to Jasper.

"Yeah I know, but you can't separate her from her shopping."

"Well great we have to go shopping with Alice. I'm so excited." Seth said with fake enthusiasm.

After he took a shower the doorbell rang and he rushed downstairs in just his towel. He opened the door and saw Bella standing there.

"Oh um hey Bella." I said.

"Hey, Alice is dragging you too?"

"Yeah we have no choice. Come in they are still getting ready." I said.

"Thanks." Bella said.

Bella walked in and she looked at the suit in the box.

"Um what is that?"

"No idea. General sent it for me."

"Cool."

"I'm going to-" i said pointing back upstairs.

"Oh yeah go ahead." she said.

I smiled and went back upstairs and quickly put on my clothes almost tripping as I stumbled out the door. I quickly combed my hair and grabbed my wallet. I went back downstairs and Seth, Emmett and Jasper were scrambling to move the huge mech suit. I ran to help and we managed to bring it into the basement.

"Alright let's get this day over with, I'm dying to get some more sleep." Emmett said.

"Couldn't say it better, Collin and Brady are lucky they stayed up for two days straight."  
"Yeah."

"Are you guys coming or what?" Alice said.

"Yeah we're coming." I said.

**Please review!**


	15. A day of wolves

**Yeah I've been slaking up big time. I recently pulled lots of muscles and I'm pretty sore, so I've been taking it easy. But I'm going to focus a lot on writing for all of my stories again.**

Edward

"How about that pizza place over there?" Emmett said.

"No Em! Eating pizza is bad for you!"

"Babe, I haven't eaten pizza in over eight months, or chocolate. You can't blame me."

"I'll go with him, you guys find another place to eat." Jasper said.

Jasper and Emmett left and Seth followed them as well. It was just me, Bella, Alice, and Rosalie.

"Your buying Edward." Rosalie said.

"Fine by me, little sis."

"I'm not that much younger than you!"

"Whatever you say, Rose."

Rosalie picked this fancy Chinese place probably just to pay back for calling her little. I swear she was worse than when people(Emmett to be exact) calls Kayla "kid". I let Bella go first and then my sisters. After getting the food and the drinks I handed over the 100 dollar bill to the cash register guy.

"You have a good day." the cash register guy said.

"You too." I replied.

Alice was talking Bella up the entire time we were eating, talking about her birthday party which Bella and I bailed. And how Bella needs to attend the Decades Dance tomorrow where Alice had signed them both up for the traditional opening dance...

"Wait," I said. "A Decades Dance? What decade?"

"Oh the '50's and '60's. Bella was supposed to be going with Jacob but he bailed. Now she doesn't have a escort or a dance partner."

Alice kicked me from underneath the table.

"I could take you," I told Bella. "If you'd like."

She gaped. "But you don't know the dance."

"Oh trust me Bella he knows. Edward learned how to dance from Carlisle. He knows lots of moves, I've seen him dance this dance before, trust me." Alice said.

Alice kicked me again underneath the table.

"Yeah, which one is it? There are several dances in my mind which could be the one you are talking about."

"I'll get Jasper to tell you, I forgot the name of it already." Alice said.

"Okay, so Bella," I said. "Can I be your date to the Decades Dance?"

Bella blushed. "Yes."

I smiled and she blushed redder and looked down at her empty plate.

"Well we have lot's of dances to attend these few weeks." Rosalie said.

"Tell me about it." Alice said.

"I mean one tomorrow, then one on Saturday-"

"What's on Saturday?" Bella asked.

Alice glared at me. "You didn't ask her yet?"

"Well thanks for ruining it Alice. I actually planned to tell her a little bit differently today. Like right after I picked up the necklace from Kay Jewelers today."

Alice was taken back. "You got her a necklace."

"What's with the surprise! Of course I got her something! This is the military ball we are talking about here not a college dance. Were do you think the boys went? To get something from Roses and Lilies Flower Shop, not going to go see some new kicks."

Now they were all gaping.

"Such confidence little sister's." I laughed.

"Oh my gosh that is so sweet!" Rosalie squealed.

"Keep it down would you Rosalie. Now that Alice spoiled the surprise, I have to tell her now instead of later."

Bella still hadn't said a word but she was obviously shocked. My phone started to ring and I picked it up immediately.

"You got it?" I asked.

"Yep I got it, meet you at Foot Locker?"

"No, Alice ruined the surprise just bring it here."

"Can do." Seth said.

I hung up and stuck the phone back in my pocket.

"Alright they are coming now." I said.

A few minutes later Seth showed up without the rest of the guys.

"Were did they go."

Seth smiled sheepishly. "Sorry they saw those new Lebron James shoes and they went crazy, I was lucky to get out without getting dragged into the store."

"Let boys be boys." Alice sighed.

Seth tossed me the medium sized silk box and handed me the long black velvet one.

"I'll see if I can go and reel them in." Seth said.

"Alright thanks man."

"I'll go too." Rosalie said.

"Same." Alice said.

The three of them left leaving just me and Bella.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Bella said.

"Of course I did. Besides I didn't pick it out, I'm not good with jewelry of any kind. Kayla picked it out for you, she got in touch with her feminine side."

"What?" Bella laughed.

"If you haven't noticed Kayla's a big tomboy, I guess because she's been living with her twin brothers Nathan and Ethan, and not hanging around lot's of girls."

Bella laughed. "I wished I had a sibling. Being an only child sucks."

"Trust me," I laughed. "You don't want siblings, they drive you crazy."

We laughed together and I handed her the long black box.

"I want you to wear it on Saturday. I'm sure Alice will find a dress to match it with."

Bella took it and opened it, her eyes gleaming with curiosity. As she opened the box she didn't utter a word as she took in the necklace. It was very simple to people you gave it a quick glance but if you looked harder you saw the beauty in it. I was a small strand of silver links with a pendant in the middle. It was a sapphire blue stone with an ancient looking metal background. It was simple yet grand, like her.

"It's beautiful." Bella said. "My mother's favorite color is blue."

"I think you look beautiful in blue." I said.

She raised an eyebrow. "I haven't worn blue around you yet."

"No but I saw a picture of you in it." I smiled.

"You were snooping in my house."

"Nope in my sister's room." I smiled.

She kissed my cheek. "Thank you Edward, this is really sweet."

"Anytime Bella." I said.

"Edward!" Emmett called.

"Let's go and get this shopping spree over with!" Jasper called to me.

"Coming!" I yelled back to them.

I dumped our trays and walked back with Bella who had slipped the necklace into her purse. Emmett patted me on the back once we caught up to them.

"Man you should have seen those shoes, I had to beg for Rosalie to let me get them." Emmett said holding up his Foot Locker bag.

"You better not mess them up like the last ones." I said.

"That's exactly what I told him, don't worry I gave him the speech." Rosalie said.

"Good, let's finish shopping." I said.

"Well you boys go do your thing and we girls go do ours."

"I'll come with you." I said.

"No absolutely not. We are picking out dresses and you aren't going to see until tomorrow and Saturday. So boys distract Edward and don't let him come to us." Alice said.

"On it." they said.

"Let's go Edward, I gotta show you these stores we saw on the way back." Emmett said.

"Fine, but be safe." I said.

"Don't worry nobody is going to mess with me. i got skills." Alice said.

I tried not to laugh to damage her self-esteem.

"Alright let's go before I change my mind." I said.

I let go of Bella's hand and it suddenly my hand felt cold again, and all her warmth disappeared. Emmett lead the way with Jasper and Seth walking at my sides.

"So what did Bella say?" Jasper asked.

"Don't pretend like you weren't listening in." I said.

Jasper raised his hands in surrender. "Guilty as charged."

I sighed involuntarily.

"Something's bothering you though." Seth said.

"Is it normal to be in like an awkward phase in relationships?"

"Of course man." Jasper said.

"Well ever since we last kissed, on the rooftop during the fireworks. It's been a little awkward."

"In what way? You guys are doing great, at least to me." Emmett said.

"Well I think we took a huge step on that rooftop, I mean kissing isn't supposed to happen until like a few weeks right?"

"Dude me and Rose first kissed on our first date. You're not doing anything wrong man, you're in love."

"But-"

"No buts man, if you want to take it slow then take it slow, it depends on the girl. What do you think she wants?"

"I don't know. I'll have to figure it out."

"Alright well let's figure it out while we shop here."

We stopped right in front of a store and I smiled.

"This store is like a package deal."

"Damn right. New kicks, games, and most importantly a bar."

"Well let's go in!" Seth said.

Bella

Picking out dresses for the '50's was hard but Rosalie seemed to know what she was doing for that decade and Alice was good for the military dance.

"That will be one thousand fifty eight dollars and forty five cents please."the man said.

My eyes bugged out. "A thousand dollars?"

"Don't go crazy Bella. Gustavo's is the best dress store in this mall. Trust me." Alice said.

"That's still a lot of money."

"Bella, my dad's a doctor and my Mom builds, designs and constructs houses. Plus my brothers work in the military. Trust me, you're not damaging my allowance."

"Now let's go get the boys. They're probably trying to get Edward drunk."

Alice lead the way and while walking they tried Edward's phone and he didn't answer and neither did the rest of them.

"Alright let's go to that place we saw them drool over on the way back here." Rosalie said.

"Good idea." Alice said.

She just followed as they stormed down the long walkway. They turned a few corners and they stopped at a place called Wolf Shack.

"Wolf Shack?" I asked.

"Hey I didn't pick the name." Alice said.

"Let's go get them before we can't get them to leave."

Rosalie went in first and me and Alice followed looking around in the over-crowded store. It was huge no doubt about it, and it was like a man cave.

"Oh I see Jasper!" Alice said.

We looked to where Alice was pointing and sure enough Emmett and Jasper were there cheering something, or someone.

"Let's go." Rosalie said.

We walked outside to where Jasper and Emmett where and I could not believe what was happening.

"WHOO!" Seth screamed as he passed in an orange car.

Another car, a black Porsche was way ahead of him but she could hear who it was.

"What are you guys doing?" Rosalie said.

"Having some fun. Edward's having a blast."

"How did you get the car's?"

"We bought them little sis." Jasper said.

Alice got livid.

"BOUGHT THEM!" she screamed.

"Chill out, not for us. They are for Michael and Sean, the dealership let us try out tons of cars on this small track."

"Are you out of your minds!" Rosalie said. "You can't go around buying cars!"

"Don't worry, we got a military discount." Emmett said.

Edward's car stopped in front of us and he smiled at us.

"Emmett you have to try out this car, it works like a dream." Edward said.

"No thanks, we got busted by the fun police." Emmett said nodding towards Rosalie and Alice.

Edward smirked. "C'mon little sister's we were just having a bit of fun."

"Oh don't give me that innocent look. Get out of that car and return it this instance." Alice said.

Edward got out but he left the engine running. He walked up to us and looked Alice in the eye.

"What's so wrong in buying a car?"

"Everything! They have a car shop where they have tons of cars already!"

"Alice-"

"Don't Alice me we both know I'm-"

"ALICE!" Edward yelled. "You are going to ruin yet another surprise. So please don't ask why I bought the car for them, okay?"

Alice glared. "Fine, but it better be good."

"Don't worry it will be."

"Alright well I guess shopping day is going to be cut short so we can take these cars to their shop." Rosalie said.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper tried not to show their joy. Seth pulled up in the orange car.

"So what did I miss?"

**Hope you enjoyed. If you review I will have Edward both put on the super suit and you will find out a new secret of Edward's! Leave reviews!**


	16. He's hurt!

**So did anyone else watch the Vampire Diaries season finale last night. :'(. SO many horrible things happened and the biggest one was that Delena is together! This sucks so much! I hope Stelena get back together or I am not watching the show anymore.**

**Please review!**

Edward

"Here we are." I said.

I pulled the Porsche into the garage of the shop and Seth came in behind me with his Dodge Charger.

"Is that Edward Cullen?" Sean asked.

"The one and only." I said. I jumped out of the car and helped Bella out from the other side.

"Please tell me you didn't buy those for us." Michael said.

"I did. And I need you to help me with something else." I asked. "But guys this is Bella, Bella this is Michael and Sean."

"Hey." Michael said.

"Whatever you need man. We'll help you out." Sean said.

I opened the trunk of Emmett's Jeep and tossed Sean the helmet to the suit.

"I need you to assemble this for me, it's from the military. I'm not good with this kind of stuff, was wondering if you could help."

Sean looked amazed. "Rip off from Iron Man much?"

I shrugged. "Guess so."

"We'll help, today was a boring day anyways." Michael said.

"Thanks guys."

Emmett and Jasper helped me unload the rest of the pieces and into the garage.

"Come back in let's say three hours and we'll be done." Michael said.

"Dude, we can't leave this thing here with these guys. They could get attacked." Seth whispered to me.

"Let's pretend like we're leaving but set up a perimeter. Get the girls home. Put on the security system at the house, and get Bella to stay for a sleepover so she doesn't become a target."

"Roger." Seth whispered.

"Alright we'll be back in three hours." I said. "Let's go."

I helped Bella into the Jeep and once she was buckled I got in myself.

"Punch it Emmett. We need to get home fast." I said.

"You got it."

"Um, no don't drive fast that's not good for my HAIR!" Alice said.

She started screaming when Emmett took off at over 100 mph down the slick road. Alice wouldn't stop complaining until Jasper put a hand over her mouth to shut her up. Once we finally reached home I helped Bella out of the car and quickly took her inside and she had to slightly run to keep up.

"Is something wrong?" she whispered to me.

"We have to hurry back there. Someone might attack them to get the suit. We need to make sure that doesn't happen." I say.

"You'll be careful right?"

Seth laughed. "Trust me Bella, he won't get hurt."

"He can hear us whispering?" Bella whispered lower to me.

"Yep." Seth said.

"Well so much for secrecy." Bella said.

I smiled. "You'll get used to it. Alice and Rose did."

"Hey man, come on let's go." Emmett said.

Bella looked panicked. "You'll be safe right?"

"Of course."

"You know coming back home from deployment was to get a break from this kind of stuff." Bell noted.

I laughed. "I'm the Captain of the military, I don't get breaks."

She smiled. "Well come back soon."

"I will," I said. Before I lost my nerve I decided to ask her something. "Don't I get a kiss for luck?"

She laughed. "Come back alive, then we'll see."

Having even more motivation to get back to her I jumped into the Jeep and waved goodbye as Bella became a speck in the distance.

Bella

"Out of the way!" Emmett yelled as he barged in the door.

I jumped up from the couch where I sat watching a movie with Alice and Rosalie.

"Emmett! What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"No time for questions! Where's Carlisle!"

"In his study." Rosalie said.

Jasper and Seth came in with someone between them.

"Edward's hurt and so is Brady." Jasper grunted to Alice.

Jasper and Seth tried to get Edward up the stairs but it was hard because of Edward's foot bent at a funny angle...

"Emmett!" Seth groaned.

Emmett relieved Seth and they made more progress up the steps. I was rooted in place as I saw the blood trail Edward left that stained the white carpet and tiles.

"Oh my god!" Esme said as she entered the living room.

"Rose, go get the vacuum. Alice get the mop. Let's clean this before it stains." Esme said.

I tried to help but Esme said to just sit down. Collin agreed and I hadn't realized I was sort of going into shock. The pool of blood on the tiles seemed bigger and much more scarier.

"What happened?" I asked Collin.

"A question you need to ask Kayla." Collin said.

The door opened again and the huge Iron Man suit stood in the doorway.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah he's upstairs in Carlisle's study."

"Okay I'm going to put this in the basement. You come help me keep eyes up on the roof."

"Alright let me grab the guns."

"Where's Brady?" I asked.

"Hospital, broken leg and a minor concussion. We are passing it as a slip and slide." Collin said.

I nodded and Collin left following the suited Kayla. An hour passed, and then two. The carpet and tiles were clean, like the blood was never there in the first place. Collin told me the hospital called to say Brady is okay. Kayla has been hiding in the basement and I heard the occasionally crash as if something fell... or was thrown.

"Emmett!" Rosalie said.

She looked and saw Emmett walking down the steps without a trace of his usual humor.

"Is he okay?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," Emmett choked. "But Carlisle wanted me to tell you not to freak out."

"Why?" I asked.

"AHHH!" I heard Edward scream.

"That's why."

"What is he doing?"

"Well when Edward was attacked the attacker broke his ankle and popped his elbow out of place. Carlisle is re adjusting the bone."

Alice put her hands over her mouth and Rosalie went to hug Emmett for comfort. Edward's scream echoed across the house filling it with agony.

"I need to see him." I said.

"Trust me. I'd wait until the bandages are put on and Edward's on some pain meds."

"Why isn't he on it now!?"

"He said he didn't want it. Something about him welcoming the pain of defeat or some shit like that."

"I'm going to kick his ass." Rosalie said.

"You and me both sister." Alice said.

"I'll get Seth down here. He knows more than me with the medical stuff."

Emmett went back up the steps and it sounded sort of like a funeral march. Not a second later Seth was running down the steps.

"Kayla's here?"

"Yeah the basement."

"Okay good."

"So what's going on with my brother?" Alice asked.

Seth looked at me for a minute. "Well upon breaking his ankle the bone split and pierced his skin, causing-"

"Okay skip the gory details." Alice said.

Seth half-smiled. "Yes well, Carlisle managed to fix the whole problem of the bone and the skin, and as you just heard, snapped it back in place."

I let out a small gasp. Edward must be in agony right now.

"His elbow just got popped out of place. Carlisle is getting ready to do that in a minute."

"What exactly happened?"

"Don't ask me. The only action happened where Edward, Kayla and Brady were stationed. Brady was Kayla's spotter, since her scope seemed far off, and Edward was about a few feet from them."

"But Kayla won't come out. She's been in there for hours." I said.

Seth got this determined face. "I got this."

Seth strode towards the basement door and unlocked it.

"Kayla, get out here you have everybody worried."

"Seth? You are supposed to be helping Edward!"

"Carlisle is more experienced than me. And don't change the subject!"  
"Seth go away."  
"Come on babe, get out of the basement please."

"Babe?" Alice mouthed to me. I just shrugged.

"Seth I need a few minutes alone."

"You have had two hours. What happened out there wasn't your fault. Edward put himself in front of that bullet for you and so did you. He saved your ass and you saved his. You're even now get out."

Kayla finally got out looking both angry and grim.

"I'm going back up there. Please don't go back in there."

"Don't tell me what to do Seth."

"You know you love it."

"Oh shut up before I hit you."

Seth ran back upstairs and Alice put her hands on her hips.

"Are you and Seth dating?"

Kayla laughed. "I don't know what we're doing. We haven't' had a chance to go on a date, much less relax and spend a minute together."

"Oh honey we need to fix that."

"God, don't tell Edward."

"Why not?"

"He gets all over-protective brother type figure on me. Or father figure, whatever take your pick. I can't say hi to a guy before Edward gives them the "stare"

"The stare? Really?"

"It's true!"

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Kayla looked at me. "He wouldn't want you to know."

"I don't care, I want to know too." Rosalie said.

"I'm not dumbing down any military stuff, or sparing gory details, alright? And no interruptions."

"I can handle that." Alice said.

"Well sit down, I'm not going to make this short either."

**Hoped you liked and please review!**


	17. Take a chill pill

**Currently hooked on the song Sail by Awolnation, thinking of making a trailer using that song and this story. Would you guys like that?**

**Review!**

Bella

"We got there okay," Kayla started. "Me and Edward climbed the building about half a mile away from the shop. Brady was there too, he helped me call the shots because my scope seemed to be messing up. Right there I should have fucking known, but I shrugged it off. Comms were going static and Edward seemed nervous too. I could feel like something was gnawing at me, telling me something was wrong. Me and Edward trust our instincts, do what we think is right, even if it means to sacrifice ourselves."

Kayla paused and took something out of her pocket. She handed it to me. It was Edward's dog tag, and another Edward Masen.

"His father's tag. He gave it to me when he thought he was going to die. His mother's tag is behind his copy of Wuthering Heights on the third shelf. It's one of his most prized possessions."

"His father's name was Edward?"

"And his father before him, it's tradition. First born son is immediately named Edward."

"But Edward had an older brother-"

"Edward's mother refused to name him Edward, she just felt like it wasn't for him."

"You're straying from the main topic." Rosalie said.

"Don't rush me," Kayla said aggravated. "So the rest of both mine and Edward's team created a perimeter. We heard Seth curse in his comm and we heard bullets fly. Edward immediately went into action and tried to help Seth. I was on lookout from any other intruders. Too late to realize that they might come from behind us. I rely on Edward's hearing too much."

I held my breath for a moment, this is where it gets ugly.

"Edward couldn't hear anything over the noise of his own bullet. Edward got attacked first. The guy broke his ankle and then as they fought popped his elbow. I shot the guy and we immediately packed up. This is after two hours have passed. Michael and Sean picked up the pace and we were out of there in twenty minutes. Brady got hurt while trying to protect me from a guy when we were running to the car. My team took Michael and Sean to my house."

"Do you know who attacked you?"

"Classified."

"Classified my ass." Rosalie said.

"Is it the Volturi?"I asked.

Kayla looked at me. "How do you know? Actually nevermind, Edward probably told you."

"He told me that they are-"

"Not here Bella." Kayla said. "We don't know if they are listening right now."

I nodded and so did she. She rose from the chair and stretched.

"I'm going to check on Edward. Want to come?" Kayla asked us.

"Yes!" Alice said quickly.

"Let's go before Seth hears and tries to stop me."

"Isn't he in the room?" I asked.

"Nope he just moved to Edward's room to get something. Let's hurry."

Kayla seemed to like taking risks, she could tell from how excited she was to break some "rules". She looked at the dog tags in her hand and she slipped them into her pocket, she would give them back to Edward soon.

Edward

Emmett crossed his arms and looked out the window again. He heard Kayla before he saw her.

"Don't even think about it Kayla." I croaked as she neared the door. "I can hear Bella out there too."

"Oh come on lighten up." Kayla said. She entered despite my demands.

"She doesn't like blood." I said.

"Oh get over yourself." she said.

I smiled. "You're as stubborn as her."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Bella stood at the foot of the table and she didn't look bothered at my bandaged ankle.

"The General came through. His special stock straight from Camp Pendleton. I'll be able to make that dance tomorrow."

"This is the one time where I object." Alice said.

"Alice I don't need you to be stubborn too." I groaned.

"You are not going. Someone else will escort Bella. And maybe I'll think about you going to the military ball."

"No I'm going." I said.

"You talk about her being stubborn." Rosalie said. "But I agree with Edward."

"Don't take sides with him!" Alice said.

"Alice take a chill pill." Kayla said.

"Bella will take my side. Won't you Bella." Alice said.

"I'm not taking sides." Bella said.

I smiled. "Then it's settled I'm going to the dance."

"Sometimes I wonder why I bother arguing with you."

"You'll learn." I smiled.

"Where's Carlisle?" Rose asked.

"Hospital, he went around back. Quil and Embry are escorting him there."

"Good. I'll go check on Brady." Kayla said.

"Be careful." I said.

"Always am." she said.

Kayla walked out and Emmett followed leaving just my sisters and Bella.

"Well I'm going to bed. The dance is at one at Washington State. You better tie your tie this time."

"I will." I said.

Alice left and dragged Rosalie out as well. Bella sat in one of Carlisle's chairs and fiddled with something in her pocket.

"Does it hurt still?" she asked.

"No, Carlisle gave me numbness medicine."

"You should take pain meds."

"I'm fine."

"No your not, you scared me. No one should have to experience that much pain."

I sat up and let my feet dangle off the edge of the table.

"Bella, that was nothing. I've had worse, trust me."

"What could be worse?"

"I have scars that I'm not proud of, memories that haunt me. A ghostly reminder of the past."

"Kayla gave me this." Bella said.

She got up and handed me my dog tags.

"Told you about my Dad didn't she?"

"Just about the tradition of your name, Edward. But is there more?"

"My family is hiding something from me," I said. "Something about my father. Even my best friend won't spill what she knows. It just makes me even more determined."

"What do you think they are hiding?"

"Something that can help me in my search for them. All I know is that they were in the Army-"

"They weren't." Bella said. "Alice made a mistake when she talked to me. She said Marines."

"What else did she say?"

"Nothing else, she hung up." Bella said.

"Well I'll investigate after the dance." I said.

I got off the table and bella made a move to help me.

"Nope I'm fine." I said.

But I held her hand, more for comfort than help.

"Take it easy." Bella said.

I smiled. "I will. Don't want to miss escorting you."

"You still don't know the dance." Bella said.

"I'll get Jasper to show me tomorrow."

"You can't learn a whole dance in one afternoon."

"Bella I know lot's of dances, I just need a quick refresher. Now you should follow Alice's example and get some sleep."

"I don't think I could sleep after everything that happened today."

"Trust me I always think the same thing, but you will eventually fall asleep."

I smiled and her and she seemed to be contemplating something. She kissed my lips quickly.

"I'm glad you're okay." Bella said.

Bella walked out of the study and towards the guest room. I looked at her walk away until she closed the door behind her. I walked to my own room and sat on my bed. I went into my closet and picked out a suit and tie for tomorrow. My watch beeped signaling midnight. I changed my clothes and got into bed.

"SIM," I said to the security system. "Arm all weapons, no one gets in unless it is friendly personnel."

"Yes, sir. Shall I also prepare your mech suit for tomorrow?" SIM said.

"Why not?" I said.

I turned off the lights with the remote and closed my eyes. And for once I didn't get a nasty reminder of today's mission.

**So the next chapter will be the Decades Dance and you can see Edward's dancing skills.**

**Please review!**


	18. College parties

**Sorry for the long wait I'm currently working on something big for this story.**

Bella

Edward was right, she didn't have trouble falling asleep. Which was a good thing seeing as the dance is today. No doubt Alice and Rosalie will go overboard on the makeover today, and she definitely didn't want to look fake tonight.

CRASH!

She sat up in her bed surprised by the sudden noise. She threw the covers off and quickly went downstairs to see what fell. Edward was stumbling in a huge suit of metal trying to achieve lift off inside the house. Good thing they had high ceilings.

"SIM! Kill thrusters!" Edward yelled as he went upside down.

"Killing thrusters." a computer voice said.

Edward fell to the ground and broke the coffee table.

"My gosh! Edward are you alright?" I rushed to his side and he tried to sit up.

"Yeah, just trying to get used to the controls is all."

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" Alice scolded.

Edward winced at his full name.

"There will be no flying in this house."

"What are you my mother?" Edward joked.

Alice's rage disappeared to one of sadness but went right back to anger again.

"Just because Esme and Carlisle is gone-"

"They left?" asked Rosalie as she approached us.

"About an hour ago, leaving me in charge."

"That means we can do whatever we want." Emmett said.

I jumped, he came out of nowhere.

"No you can't! You need to get ready!"

"All I need to do is put on a suit Alice. I don't need makeup, I'm hot already." Emmett said.

Rosalie punched him and Emmett made no indication that Rose punched him. Emmett helped Edward off of the broken coffee table and ruffled Edward's hair.

"Nice try Edward, maybe you'll get it next time." Emmett joked.

"Whatever, but I did figure out something just as cool as flying."

"And what's that?"

"Go stand over there." Edward said.

Emmett stood where he was told and Edward rolled his shoulders in readiness. Edward pointed at Emmett with both hands and the suit flew off of Edward and onto Emmett.

"That is awesome!" Emmett said.

"I know right?" Edward said.

"Alright boys, put the suit away." Kayla said.

"Hey Kayla." Edward greeted.

"Edward," Kayla acknowledged. "Give me the suit and go change."

Edward smiled as Emmett gave her exactly what she wanted. The suit grabbed onto her until she had every part of the suit on except the helmet. She put her hands on her hips in annoyance.

"Haha," Kayla laughed. She punched Edward's shoulder.

"OWW! You do know you are wearing a metal suit right?"

"I know perfectly well. Now go change before I hit you again."

Edward gave up and dragged Emmett with him up the stairs.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Alice said. "Girl Power."

We all laughed and it was a good moment, a moment with friends.

Edward

"So should I leave my tie untied or tie it?"Emmett asked.

"Tie it. Rose will kill you if you don't."

"You're right."

Emmett tied his tie and buttoned his cuffs. He was borrowing Carlisle's suit from the '50's to keep to the theme of the dance.

"So are you going to dance tonight?"Emmett asked.

"Of course."

"I mean dance, dance. You know to impress Bella."

He had me tongue tied. I couldn't say I didn't want to impress Bella.

"I don't know, she's very clumsy."

"She wasn't clumsy when she danced with you at Alice's birthday."

"I don't know Em, it depends on the night."

"Well tonight I plan on getting my groove on."

I shook my head in amusement and slipped on my tux jacket. He grabbed the corsage and headed downstairs. His shoes squeaked softly, and he made a mental note to wear them in.

"Edward! Where is Brady!" Collin said as he walked in the house.

"At his house."  
"Damn it."

"You still going to the dance?' I asked.

"Yeah as security, we'll be watching everything."

"Be careful."

"No problem."

Collin left and Seth replaced him.

"Is Kayla here?"  
"Upstairs with the rest of the girls." I said.

Seth nodded as he understood what she was doing.

"She must be in hell."

"Yeah," I smiled remembering how crazy she went when Alice tried to put makeup on her. "She must be"

Seth sat down on the couch and absentmindedly buttoned and unbuttoned his cuffs.

"Will she expect me to dance?" Seth asked.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you two-"

"Don't ask," Seth said. "Will she make me dance?"

I considered it for a moment. "She'll want to dance, but not at the beginning of the party. She might test you, since I'm guessing you two just started going out. She'll analyze how you react to other girls, and if you become nervous around her."

"Any advice?"

"No advice to give. What I just told you is what she did to a guy in High School, she has changed since then. In more ways than one."

"Have you changed alot since High School?"

My eyebrows creased. "Yes I guess I have."

Before I could elaborate Alice cleared her throat. Her dress was beautiful. It was a light pink color with a small poodle on the bottom. It reached just past her knees and little pink beads bordered the edges of the dress.

"Where is Jasper?" she asked.

"No idea."

"Well can you find out please?" she asked.

"I'll find out." Seth said.

Seth left the room after pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialing Jasper.

"I hope you know the dance tonight."

"Which one is it?"

"The one with the near-touch-"

"Oh I got it, I know what it is, piece of cake."

Alice scoffed. "Easy for you to say. Jasper hates dancing as much as you do but yet you to dance great."

"Because we aren't showoffs."

"Please spare me." Alice laughed.

"Where's Bella?"

"With Rosalie. Kayla is having a fit right now, she's not screaming...yet."

"Jasper is stuck in traffic, he went to pick up Brady with Collin." Seth said as he re entered the room.

"Well great," Alice said. "Tell him to pull the military card or something and get his ass here now!"

"Okay I'll call him again." Seth said.

Now Rosalie cleared her throat.

"What's with the throat clearing?" I asked. "Got something stuck in your throat?"

"Oh shut up I'm trying to get your attention."

"A simple 'Hey' would have worked."

She gave me a death stare which looked childish with her dress. It had dark blue polka dots and a white background.

"Well don't you look dapper!" Esme said as she entered the house. "And girls! You look so beautiful!"

"Thanks, Mom." Alice said.

"Where's Kayla?" Seth asked.

"Trying to back out, she promised she would come down in a minute."

"I'll get her, knowing her she probably-"

I got cut off because I stood corrected as Kayla walked down.

"Finally!" Alice said.

"I feel old in this dress." Kayla said grumpily.

The dress was black with white flowers in various places, with a huge red bow around her waist. For once she actually looked like a girl.

"Wow you actually look like a girl for once." I said.

"Oh don't start." Kayla said.

I smiled, she looked good but she just didn't look like the Kayla he grew up with. He didn't notice Bella until she was down the stairs. She was wearing an all white dress with beads and pearls in various places. She even had a beautiful headband and her hair was in curls. Light makeup covered her face but not too much to make it seem like she was fake. She looked even more beautiful than people back then and current day.

"Wow Bella you look very beautiful." I said.

She blushed and hung her head to hide her blush. Jasper walked through the door followed by the rest of my team.

"Well finally!" Alice said.

"Sorry, Alice traffic picked up." Jasper said.

"Well we have to go we are running late."

"Wait pictures!" Esme said.

"I agree we need at least a few pictures of all of the boys sober." Carlisle agreed sending an eye to Emmett.

Alice was very specific on where she wanted us. We took one together and then one with just the boys, and one with the girls. Our picture was the craziest, I was in the middle actually trying to take a decent picture but the other's made funny faces. Leave it to them to do that. The drive was short because I pulled the military card the whole way there, and we got there just a few minutes late.

"We have to hurry! The dance will be starting any minute!" Rose said.

"Yes you're right let's hurry." Alice said.

Bella was dragged out of my grasp and whisked away as the girls hurried to the huge college auditorium.

"Let's hurry up and get to our spots then gentlemen." I said.

We pushed past people to make it to the spot where the escorts where. There were two other guys besides us and they seemed nervous. After standing there for a few minutes they announced a girl named Rebecca's name. One of the boys took her away to the small wooded area where he suspected they was supposed to dance.

"Alice Cullen, escorted by Jasper Cullen."

"Rosalie Hale escorted by Emmett Cullen."

"Kayla Hunter escorted by Seth Clearwater."

"Isabella Swan escorted by Edward Cullen."

Bella came down and he held out his elbow for her to take. She took it with that blush of hers and they walked to the floor. Bella stood across from him lined up with the other girls and he stood in line with the boys.

"Do you know the dance?" she mouthed to me.

"Yes." I mouthed back.

The music started. I took one step closer to her and bowed as she bowed to me as well. I took one step back and after a moment held up my right hand she held up hers and we danced in a circle nearly touching each other's hands. We stopped and I held up my left hand. We did the same thing again and then with both hands, never touching that was the key. Then we stopped and the real dance music played and I grabbed her hand and put my other hand on her waist, she grabbed my hand and put her other hand on my shoulder. We danced and I never stopped looking into her eyes.

The music stopped and we bowed to each other again.

"Give it up for our dancers!"

Everyone applauded and I lead Bella away from the dance floor.

"You never told me you could dance." Bella said.

"I didn't think it was important."

"It is when you dance that good!" Bella said. "You have to show me your moves."

"Definitely not."

"Can you do any moves from the 50's?"

"Yes but that's besides the point-"

"You have to show me!"

"Bella!" I laughed. "The only way you are going to get me to dance is if I'm drunk."

"Then where is the alcohol?"

I laughed again. "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"If that's what it takes to get you to dance."

"I'm telling you-"

"Oh come on Eddie boy!" Emmett said. "Show her some moves."

"Beat it Emmett. And don't call me Eddie." I said.

"I agree with Emmett for once." Kayla said.

Kayla shoved Emmett out of the way and stood next to me.

"It will be like old times."

"Old times? Back in highschool you mean?"

"Yeah when you were actually fun!" Emmett said.

"Hey look!" I said pointing in a general direction. "I think someone whisked away Rosalie to dance."

Emmett spewed out beer. "What?!"

He disappeared in the direction I was pointing in and Kayla and I fist bumped.

"So is that a yes? A no?" Bella asked hopefully.

"I'll dance if you dance."

"What?! I can't dance if it was to save my life."

"Oh I'm not taking any excuses from you sir, let's go we are dancing whether you like it or not." Kayla said.

She dragged me from Bella who smiled in amusement. We reached the floor where everyone else was dancing to a very upbeat song.

"Don't move I'm going to bribe the DJ." Kayla said.

She left and returned quickly. "Rock Around the Clock" by Bill Haley and His Comets played and I smiled.

"Remember back in highschool?"

"How can I forget?" I said.

Dancing with Kayla brought back old memories, the good and the bad from way back when. Doing those old moves made me feel old. Thankfully no one paid us any attention except Bella whose face was bright in amusement. The dance ended and I found Bella in the huge dancing crowd.

"That was amazing!" Bella said.

"I was surprised he did it without that much complaint." Kayla said. "Old Edward seeping into the cracks. Don't patch it up Edward, not this time."

With that Kayla left.

"I'm going to get me a drink, do you want anything?" I asked.

"Just some water."

"Alright I'll be right back."

He grabbed one of those red Solo cups and filled it with punch, and got a bottle of water for Bella. He returned and nearly dropped his cup. Jacob was dancing with Bella and they were talking. I tried to keep my cool and I felt Emmett and Jasper flanking me.

"Hello again Jacob." I said.

He could almost see the smoke coming out of Jacob's ears.

"Hello again, Edward." Jacob said.

"Sorry for the interruption, I brought your water." I said.

I handed it to her and turned my attention back to Jacob.

"Bella, I have someone I want you to meet." Alice said.

I didn't notice arrival but I was glad she did come.

"Um yeah sure."

She looked at me and I nodded encouraging her to go. Once she was out of sight I sent daggers to Jacob.

"If you even think of touching my girlfriend I'll make sure you don't have any hands to touch her with. You copy?" I growled.

Jacob spat on my shoe. "Watch your back."

I wanted to punch him so bad, but I kept my cool, I would not give him the satisfaction that he won. Jacob stalked away and Emmett patted my back.

"For a second I thought you were going to beat him up."

"And what if I did?"

"I'd help." Emmett laughed.

I smiled a bit. "Call Collin tell him to keep an extra eye on Jacob."

"Alright." Jasper said.

A took a huge sip of punch and instantly regretted it. The world spun and my head felt fuzzy.

"You alright man?" Emmett asked. There was an undertone of laughter.

"Someone spiked the punch." I coughed.

"Here take mine it tastes fine to me." Emmett said.

I took his and it was only worse. "I hate you."

"Welcome to a real college party, brother. Where boys get drunk and girls are horny. Party on!"

**You guys ready for a drunk Edward?**


	19. Shit

**The big chapter is almost here guys hang in there! :P. The big project I'm working on for this story is almost done and will be released when Bella gets kidnapped.**

**Enjoy and Please Review!**

Bella

She didn't know where Edward went. She suspected he was hiding from dancing, or trying to sneak away from his brothers. But everywhere she looked she couldn't find him. Then Jacob stood right in front of her his big goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Jacob," I said annoyed. "Good to see you again."

"I was wondering if you had a moment?"

"No I'm actually looking for my boyfriend at the moment." I said quickly.

Running away in heels was hard especially with a big guy like Jacob on my heels.

"Woah slow down Bells." Jacob laughed.

He grabbed my arm and I yanked it back. "You've done enough already, maybe you seriously do have a death wish."

"I'm not afraid of Edward!"Jacob laughed hysterically. "I have people on my side, people that can beat Edward with the twitch of their hands."

"Well you haven't seen Edward, he's the best. That's why he's the Captain and you're not."

"For now." Jacob said.

She gritted her teeth and found Emmett in the crowd. She immediately went straight for him and was glad Jacob didn't follow.

"Bella!" Emmett said happily.

"Where's Edward?"

"Having fun, I did him a favor."

I could sense he did something bad. "Emmett what did you do?"

"Nothing, but I'd stay away from the punch, it's quite... strong." Emmett smiled.

Emmett left and walked with a pep in his step like he was pleased with himself.

"Bella!" Kayla called.

"Hey Kayla."

"Have you seen Edward I've been getting worried."

"I think Emmett spiked the punch, Edward went to get punch for himself." I said.

"Shit." Kayla cursed. "I'll find him. In the meantime get Seth to call my brothers."

"Okay."

Kayla left quickly scanning the crowd with an evil glare she saw her use on Emmett.

She found Seth and told him what Kayla said to tell him. Seth called and said they'll be here in five minutes. In those five minutes we waited and Seth was fidgeting with his drink.

"Nervous?" I asked.

"Kayla's one tough girl. If you do something bad, she won't just dump you, she'll drop kick you."

I laughed. "Yeah that seems about right."

"Hey where's Kayla?" Ethan asked behind me.

"Don't know look around." Seth said.

"Alright thanks." Nathan said.

"I'm going to go with them."

"Alright I guess I'll go too." Seth said.

We followed Ethan and Nathan through the crowd and after a few minutes of walking found Edward. He had a drink in his hand and he looked very drunk. The girls were swooning and everyone was watching him throw darts. Kayla was trying to talk to him but he didn't look like he was listening.

"Edward! How many drinks have you had?"

"I lost track after ten." Edward said.

"TEN! That's it you're going home."

"Lower your voice Kayla." Edward smiled drunkenly. "No one likes a party crasher."

"I don't care, let's go." Kayla said.

"Oh no it's the fun police," Edward said putting his hands up in surrender. "I thought that you were supposed to be the life of the party."

"I was and so were you. Now we can do this the easy way-"

"Or the hard way." Edward laughed.

"Hard way it is then." Kayla said.

"Kayla need some help?" Ethan asked.

"Yes please, we need to get him out of here, and he's not going down without a fight."

"I hate it when he gets drunk, I always get beat up."

"Deal with it. Seth you help too."

Kayla threw a well aimed punch to Edward's face and Ethan and Nathan tackled. Edward threw punches and kicked but he was crowd got scared and panicked.

"Don't worry we are U.S Marines!" Jasper said.

Jasper came running and helped Seth as he pinned Edward's arms. Edward thrashed drunkley and cursed them for spilling his drink. Kayla hit him in the head again and he passed out.

"Now we get him in the car." Kayla said.

Ethan and Nathan let Edward's arms go over their shoulders and they dragged him back to the parking lot. She followed seeing if she could help in anyway. They put Edward in the backseat of a very nice car and Ethan and Nathan sighed at the same time.

"So who got him drunk?" Ethan asked.

"Emmett no doubt." Kayla said.

"Figures. Well I'll meet you at the Cullens then." Nathan said.

"Alright I'll be right behind you." Kayla said.

Nathan and Ethan drove off with Edward and sped down the road.

"You going to stay Bella?" Kayla asked.

"No thanks, I've partied enough for one day."

I followed Kayla to her car and Seth followed as well. We got in her car and she drove back from where we came and parked in the garage.

"You stay downstairs Bella. I'll handle him right now." Kayla said.

Kayla left and she got a bad feeling. Was Edward getting drunk a big deal?

"Kayla knows what she's doing," Seth said. "She had to deal with him being drunk 's why he doesn't want us to get drunk, he doesn't want us to be like him."

"Like him?" I asked.

"He can't think straight. The truth comes out on what he's feeling. His emotions are heightened. He'll be more violent, that's why Kayla wants you down here, sparing you seeing him that way and to save you from getting hurt."

"How long before he'll be okay."

"Depends on how much he drank. I'll ask Emmett." Seth said.

I heard a crash and Kayla and Edward tumbled out of his room going through the door breaking it to splinters.

"Seth grab his legs!" Kayla grunted.

Seth ran to help and Edward threw Kayla to the floor. Kayla pounded her elbow on his back and kneed him in the stomach. Seth grabbed Edward's legs and he fell to the floor Kayla punched him and he was knocked out. Ethan and Nathan came running up from the basement.

"Get him back in his room." Kayla huffed.

"Sure thing." Seth grunted.

Ethan and Nathan helped Seth get Edward into his room and shut the door that had a huge hole in it. Kayla brushed off her dress.

"He's definitely getting stronger." Kayla laughed to herself.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked.

Kayla looked at me. "We'll see by tonight if he's up to going to the ball tomorrow. But you're not hurt or anything right? Edward will kill me if you are."

"Nope I'm fine."

"Good I'm going to snap him out of it."

"Alright I'm going home."

Kayla nodded and left and Bella grabbed all her shopping bags and put them in her truck. Like Alice said when they were shopping, her keys were on the hook next to all of the others. She picked it up and started up her truck and drove towards her house.

The lights were on when she reached and she opened the door with the key under the plant. When she walked in the TV was still on and it filled the quiet house with it's blaring noise.

"Dad?" I called.

"Bella." Charlie croaked.

"Dad? Where are you?"

"Bella." Charlie called loudly this time.

She followed his voice and found him in the kitchen bleeding from his shoulder.

"Dad! What happened?"

"People came," he said. "Looking for you."

I paled and I started to feel sick, and the blood was not helping. I picked up my cellphone and dialed 9-1-1.

"9-1-1. What's your emergency?"

"My father's hurt please hurry!"

"Sure thing Isabella."

I was instantly confused. "How do you know my name?"

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Aro and your boyfriend has something I want. And I plan on getting it, in any way I can."

**Any guesses on what Aro wants? Hint: It's not a weapon.**

**Not the best hint but whatever.**

**Please review and tell me what you can't wait for in the next chapter for the military ball!**


	20. Brace Yourself

**I just finished all my final and now currently on summer break! So expect some more chapters!**

Edward

Those damn yellow dots in his eyes didn't seem to want to disappear. His skin felt like it was on fire and his head felt like it was on fire. Whatever he had tonight was strong, because he couldn't remember a damn thing. Kayla had been screaming and hitting me for the past three hours trying to get me out of my drunken haze. It was starting to work but I still felt hungover.

"Where's Bella?" I asked.  
Kayla sighed. "She went home."

I tried to stand up but Kayla pushed me right back into the chair.

"You're still drunk you're not getting up."

"Let me at least call her and make sure she's okay."

"Not in your state." Kayla said.

His head still felt like someone dropped a match in his head but the yellow dots seemed to disappear. He counted his lucky stars that he had only a few drinks. The phone in Carlisle's office rang and Carlisle went to go get it.

"Hello?" Carlisle said into the phone.

He listened closely and he could tell Kayla was too.

"Is this Carlisle Cullen?"

"Yes who is this?"

"I'm Josh from the Forks Hospital, they told me to call you because there is a Chief Swan here at the hospital."

I stood up and pushed right past Ethan and Nathan who stood guard at the door.

"Edward Cullen you are not driving drunk." Kayla said to him.

"Bella's father is hurt, I'm going." I told her.

"What kind of friend would I be to let you drive drunk?"

"But-"

"I'm driving that's the only exception." Kayla said.

"Not my Volvo you're not."

Kayla put her hands on her hips in annoyance. "You have to let that day go."

"You crashed my car how can I forget that?"

"That's when we were teenagers and we were both drunk half the time because of Emmett, I think I can drive a car sober."

I reluctantly handed her the keys and she snatched them away.

The hospital was a blinding white and everything smelt sterile and much like bleach. Carlisle had followed us on the way here and gave us clearance. Everyone in the hospital remembered me from the bring your child to work day, when Carlisle would take me here. He couldn't take my other siblings because the girls got bored or didn't like blood and my brothers were reckless and destructive. I asked a few passing doctors if they knew what room Chief Swan was in and all I got was floor three. Kayla was watching for me to pass out or get a massive hangover any second I could tell. We both went into the elevator and left Carlisle hustling with the other doctors talking about different cases.

Once he got up the the third floor he went straight to the small receptionist desk.

"Can you tell me what room Chief Swan is in?" I asked.

"Visiting hours are over, son." The lady said.

I leaned closer to her. "I'm in the Marine Corps. Chief Swan has valuable information I need. If you want I can show you my I.D and dog tags."

The woman gulped but not from fear, she looked almost flattered. "Yes sorry sir, room 376."

"Thank you." I said.

I could tell Kayla was trying not to laugh as we walked down the hall following the signs to room 376. I bumped her shoulder with mine.

"What are you laughing at?"

"That poor receptionist must be having a heartache."

I laughed with her and she knocked on the door of Chief Swan's room.

"Come in." a man's voice croaked.

I let Kayla go in first and I followed her. The Chief had an I.V running and a breathing tube in his nose. He put a finger on his lips and pointed to a sleeping Bella. She was sleeping in one of the chairs and she was wearing sweats and a t-shirt.

"What do you need from me Edward?" Chief Swan asked.

"I came to make sure you both were alright. I heard what happened when Carlisle got the call. Also I wanted to know if you know who attacked you, or if it was an accident."

"It was an attack, but they wore masks. Damn kids probably drunk. They asked where Bella was but when I didn't answer they shot me."

"Did you see the gun?"

"A pistol but I don't know what brand it was."

"Thank you Chief Swan. I will personally find out what happened."

"It's probably just some kids, the police can handle it." Chief Swan said.

"I know. But someone wanted Bella, I hope you don't mind when I say they crossed a line with me."

"They crossed a line with me too, son."

"We'll catch them, sir." Kayla said.

Chief Swan looked relieved. "I've heard alot about you from Carlisle, both of you."

"That conversation must not have lasted long. There isn't much to say."

"Actually it lasted a good long while. He kept saying how good of a shot you are."

"Edward's modest sir, he won't agree but he's the best there is." Kayla said.

"And Bella said you were a Captain?"

"Yes that's right sir. Captain of my team and of the Marines."

"The last time me and Carlisle talked about you was when you were a Lieutenant."

"Yeah that was about five months ago. Kayla's first lieutenant now."

"Well that's a great accomplishment Edward. I'm glad sort of glad you're dating my daughter."

"Sort of, sir?"

"I still think of her as the little girl who swore off boys forever."

I smiled and tried to contain my laugh. Chief Swan said boys like it was the worst thing even if he was one.

"If you need anything CHief Swan just call Carlisle he'll patch you to me."

"Thank you Edward."

"My pleasure Chief Swan."

"Just call me Charlie." he said.

I nodded. "Sure thing Chie- Charlie."

I cast one more look at Bella who was still knocked out on the couch and left the room closing the door softly behind me. My phone rang loudly and Kayla glared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"We are in a hospital!" she said.

"You're impossible." I said.

I clicked the green button once I saw who it was and put it to my ear.

"Seth."

"Edward where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital."

"Go to Bella's house I found something you might want to see."

I looked at Kayla and she understood. She dashed down the stairs my keys on her finger.

"I'm coming now but what did you find?"

"I heard Charlie thinks it's just a bunch of kids. But I think both me and you know who it was."

"The Volturi." I said.

"Exactly and Edward in the bullet shell I found a message."

"What does it say, Seth?"

"Brace yourself."

**Please review!**


	21. Racing Time

**So it's been raining all day. Way to put a bummer on Summer Break.**

Edward

_Brace Yourself._

He never knew two words could make him want to rip his hair out. It had so many different meanings and no doubt it had to do with the thing Aro wanted from him. But he would never give it to him.

Kayla didn't waver underneath 80 as I directed her to Bella's house. Once we got there local police were taking pictures and collecting information both inside and outside the house. Kayla parked a house down and we went right up to an officer.

"Woah kid no one past this point."

I showed him my tags. "I'm the Captain of the Marines let us through."

He looked surprised and let us pass. Kayla went looking around the house and I went inside. Even more police were inside mostly in the kitchen where he suspected Charlie was shot.

"Edward!" Seth called to him.

"Seth," I greeted. "Where's this message?"

"Right here. but don't touch it we are going to scan it for prints." Seth said.

He held it up for me to see and I looked closely at the small print.

"It just says brace yourself." Seth said.

"Go run it for prints then give it to me. I want a closer look."

"Alright. How's Charlie doing?"

"Pretty good. He was up when we went but Bella was asleep."

"That's good Mom was worried."

I raised my eyebrow. "Your Mom?"

"Yeah she has like this thing for him but she wanted me to keep it a secret." Seth laughed.

I laughed a little too. "I'll keep it a secret then."

"I'll call Quil and Embry to get them to help me with this."

"Where the hell are they anyway?"

"Freaking Hawaii man. They are with their girls relaxing on a beach while we are working our asses off."

"I need to follow their example. I need a vacation."

"Kayla's pressuring me to go to Greece in a couple weeks. I mean Greece."

"She has some roots in Greece, it's very beautiful there. Lot's of beaches and lot's of history."

"I hate history."

"You hate school period."

"It's a good thing I don't go anymore. Hey are we still doing the dance tomorrow?"

"We have to. Especially me. Everyone is coming, no patrols the Coast Guard are covering it."

"Good. I'll watch your back, we don't want you getting drunk again."

"Yeah me neither."

He went home after dropping off Kayla at her house and he skipped dinner and went straight to bed. He was used to skipping meals, or having little to nothing. A perk of being a soldier, lunch time. He had no dreams just an abyss of darkness that was more comforting than a world of color. He was tempted to call Bella and make sure she was okay but it was still early and she still might be sleeping. His breakfast was small and he couldn't keep his hands still. It was a reaction most snipers had. Kayla mostly got her's under control but when she's by herself she can't stop bouncing her leg. To pass the time he watched his father's old helmet cams from his previous missions.

He watched it mostly to hear his father's voice. And to see his mother's face. The video from the day they were killed was deleted from the military archive and no one shared any details. All remaining members of his father's team retired and they wouldn't spill. Not even Billy Black who was wounded in battle and paralysed from the waist down trying to save a soldier from the fray.

He rewinded the tape again and Emmett threw himself on the couch making it move a few inches backward.

"Watching some real life Call of Duty?" he teased.

"Go away Emmett."

"Still mad about me getting drunk?"

"Your lucky Rosalie has asked me to spare your face, cause I'd like to re arrange it."

"Oh Edward, we all know your threats are empty." Emmett chuckled.

He patted my shoulder a little harder than necessary and walked up the stairs laughing to himself. Noon rolled around and Alice was suddenly all over the place.

"Edward hurry up and get ready!" she said in shock when she found me in my sleeping clothes.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to Bella's house to do her makeup. You need to be ready by the time I get back." she said matter-of-factly.

She walked out the door and he waited until her yellow Porsche disappeared before getting up. He saw his father's uniform hanging in the back of his closet and he didn't want to risk it getting wet again or something worse so he stuck with his uniform. It wasn't the camouflage but the Uniform Blues worn for these kind of occasions and authorized grabbed the corsage and his phone and went to wait in the living room. All the members of his team was there wearing exactly what he was wearing. Rosalie was giving a speech to Emmett about getting me drunk and Kayla was almost choking Seth by fixing his tie.

He sat with Collin and Brady who were looking at Rosalie and Emmett and making bets on if Emmett was going to get me drunk or not. I bet that he wouldn't, not with Rosalie threatening to leave him. An hour later I heard Alice's Porsche pull up and everyone scrambled to make it look like they were not doing things they weren't supposed to do.

Was this woman trying to kill him? His heart stopped and then pounded like a hummingbird's wings as he looked at Bella in her dress. It was a light blue that went to her ankles, her makeup was lighter than yesterday and she was wearing flats. Her face screamed perfection, her body screamed heaven.

"Wow Bella you're a knockout!" Emmett said. "You even have Eddie speechless."

"Um..." I stuttered. "You look beautiful Bella."

She blushed which made his heart race like helicopter blades.

"Oh stop drooling Edward, get over yourself. We have to go now! You're supposed to be there in a half hour!"

"Right, half hour got it. Guess we are not taking the Jeep."

"No guess we arent, we need to get there fast."

"Let's do it! It will be like that movie Fast and Furious."

"Which are you?" Kayla taunted.

"Both I'm just that good."

"I doubt it."

"A race then?"

"Maybe next time, this time let's race time." I said.

**You know what chapter is next right? REVIEW!**


	22. I get beat up

**Sorry for the delay my Uncle took me and my cousins out all night and then I had serious writers block at the end :(.**

Edward

California. He loved the state, it was much sunnier than always cloudy Forks, and there were more people to meet, so many things to see. But the only thing he wanted to see was Bella. He thought she looked cute yesterday at the dance but today she was starting to be seriously beautiful. Upon arrival the air seemed thick and almost tight. He sensed a storm coming in, probably by tonight. Emmett was trying to defend himself as we picked on him for coming here last, he says he let us go ahead of him, I know his pride was a bit wounded.

Bella had laughed more times than he could count just walking into the Camp alone. Collin and Brady were telling her jokes while Seth tried to put a lizard down Brady's back. Brady cussed Seth out for that one. The Coastal Guard had set up a small perimeter, guys with snipers downrange, and trigger happy guys with automatic rifles. He didn't feel safe, and he sure as hell wasn't putting himself in danger by trusting these guys. Before he could excuse himself the General caught his eye and walked towards him his wife in hand.

"Captain! So great to see you here."

"You too General. You've met Bella."

"Oh very briefly, you look very beautiful."

Bella blushed. "Thank you."

"I'll see you on stage very soon then Edward?"  
"Yes sir."

"Bella why don't you go enjoy the dance, I'll be back soon." I said.

She nodded and squeezed my hand. I smiled at her and gave her to Collin.

"I'm going to go too, I have to pick up my girl." Brady said.

"Alright see you soon." I said.

I left the group and went straight to the back of the camp where the armory was located. I flashed my dog tags to the soldier standing guard and grabbed the bag with my name on it. Nothing changed from last mission, a standard sniper and handgun. I zipped the bag back up and slung it over my shoulder. I walked through the crowd and threw the bag on one of the small oak trees that we used for training near the makeshift dance floor. I straightened my uniform and made my way to the stage where the Generals, majors and Captains were already walking up. I stood with my General and Major who were being serious for a moment to show the strength of the branch. I was doing the same. My chest was puffed out a bit and my chin up. My hands were like boards on my side and I secretly scanned the crowd for Bella.

The microphone squealed loudly as the General of the Navy tried to speak in the mic. A tech quickly fixed it and the General cleared his throat.

"Welcome to this year's annual Military Ball for Active Duty soldiers and Veterans. Thank you also for the rest of you coming out to California to make some more memories with your soldier. Drinks and food are by the DJ stand to my far right and if you need anything everyone one this stage is very willing to help. Now it is time to dance, I hope you all have an amazing time tonight."

Everyone applauded respectfully and we walked back off the stage. I had found Bella in the crowd but she was talking to someone whose back was to him. His team was a few feet away from her and after getting off the stage he walked over to her and took her hand. I wasn't surprised on who I saw talking to her.

"Jacob." I said.

"Edward."

"Sorry to interrupt I was going to ask Bella to dance."

"Weird seeing as you hate dancing."

"The only reason I dance is if Kayla forces me or when Bella is around. Your allegations are false."

"Hmm. Well have fun while it lasts, a lightning strike might come today."

Jacob spoke those words as if they had a double meaning, and with a little bit of a laugh at his clever joke. Jacob walked away whistling a cheerful tune he did not recognize.

"He's getting on my last nerves." Bella sighed.

"Glad we feel the same way. He's been a real pain in the-"

"No cursing, you've been doing that alot lately."

"It's a habit."

"Old habits can die hard."

He laughed. "Come on let's dance."

Bella was getting better, or she just trusted him to lead her more then when they first met. He caught up with the few soldiers he had worked with in his early Marine years and tried to catch up in a couple of minutes. Many of the new recruits came up to him and asked for advice, which was hard to give. He took his advice from those old Greek books Kayla reads all the time. He preferred the Romans and their military power, and they were very wise when it came to war and sacrifice.

He strayed from the punch and stuck with the cans of soda. He also strayed from the alcohol but his body still wanted to gulp down that very nice margarita... He concentrated on everything else, he didn't want to repeat history, and with Jacob interfering with his relationship it looks like he was trying too. The air got tighter a the night rolled around. It was quite dark but volunteers put up some more lights and the Coastal Guard put on the flashlights on their guns. The air was cold too, he took off his blue jacket to put around Bella's shoulders, and he remembered to make sure Alice buys her lots of blue.

"Edward!" the Major called.

"Come on we are dismissing everybody the weather is getting bad."

"Alright," I said. I looked to Bella. "Be right back."

She nodded and he gave her a quick kiss and followed the Major. His General started to announce the bad weather and that the dance would be cancelled early to avoid anyone getting hurt. As he stepped on the stage a large boom sounded and bodies scattered from the front gate.

"AMBUSH!" a soldier cried from the front gate his arm was missing and his face showing fear.

I scanned for Bella and saw Jacob holding her protectively, but slowly moving her towards the back exit. I jumped from the stage and ran towards them. I punched Jacob off of her and kicked him in the face knocking him out.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I don't know but we you have to get out of here."

"What about you?"

"I have to fight, they need me. But come on let's go before they breach the walls."

Bella tried to keep up as we ran towards Kayla calmly loading a gun.

"Edward! It's about time you got here!"

"Where's the team?"

"Out fighting of course, a team is helping to evacuate civies. Take her there."

"No way I'm trusting the Coastal Guard again. Get Collin and Brady. "

"Fine, but if I get shot I'm going to shoot you."

"Deal."

She ran into the fray and disappeared around a corner. I got Bella behind a wall where they couldn't see us and kept looking to see if Kayla returned. When she did she returned unschathed with a bloody Collin and Brady behind her.

"You hurt?" I asked.

"Not my blood. A Marine jumped on a grenade and his blood got both of us."

"You need to get Bella out of here."

"Drop her off at the civie transport, they are evacuating them to the safe house a couple miles from here."

"No you need to bring her to Forks and stay to protect her. That safe house is small just take her home."

"Alright I need you to stay on my ass and cover me. These guys have some heavy artillery."

"Yeah they must have some serious balls to attack Camp Pendleton, they stand no chance."

"I thought so too, but comms are jamming up, thermal's have gone cold. Lasers and heatseekers as well. They have someone on the inside, and I think we both know who is attacking."

"The Volturi. They've come for me."

"No they demanded to know where the girl was at. At first I was confused but then I realized."

"They want Bella." I said.

"Why do they want me?"

"Leverage. Edward would turn himself over for you. And then North America will be weaponless and helpless against Germany and Italy."

"It's like a World War 3." Brady said. "And the only one that knows the codes to deactivate the weapons defending North America is Edward."

"Why you and not the General."

"They'll least suspect him. His father was the Captain of the Army and they told him the codes to the nukes. But he died and the codes with him. Now Edward knows."

"All the more reason to get her the hell out of here."

"Right well they blew up my car so I guess we will have to use yours." Collin said.

I tossed him my keys. "Let's go I'll cover you."

Collin gave me my bag that I had stashed in the tree. "Thought you might need this."

"Thanks."

I loaded my sniper and stuffed my handgun in my pocket.

"Move on my go." Kayla said.

She peeked from the wall and she yelled "NOW!"

Bella took off her heels as she ran with us towards the parking lot. It was by the front gate making it harder to get there, but not impossible. Kayla and I took turns taking a knee while the others ran, shooting the Volturi from the side, but so they think it was one of the soldiers fighting them off at the front gate.

It was my turn to take a knee and I didn't pay attention to anything but the guy in my scope, which was a bad idea. Someone put their arm around my throat and choked twisted my sniper out of my hand and kneed me in the back. I mustered all my strength and flipped him over. I punched him a few times in the face and when I looked to see if they were still running all I saw was guys holding Kayla, Collin and Brady down on the floor. Bella had her hands pinned behind her back by the guy he recognized as Marcus Volturi. Aro stood watching my every move looking very calm as he watched me beat up one of his guys.

"I thought you were a better soldier than this Edward," Aro began. "Tsk, tsk we are slacking. Pretty girl."

"Let her go, if you hurt her you don't get the codes."

"Oh I doubt that Edward. Bella is supposed to be your world. Or at least she was."

"She still is."

"Well maybe you should ask Jacob Black what happened while you were gone announcing bad weather. SHould be interesting to watch. My spy would be eager to report your reaction."

"Who is your spy huh?" I growled.

"A criminal never reveals his plays. He makes you think pretty hard. Right Edward?"

"I'm no criminal."

"I wasn't talking to you. But you know you're not very special to me. I can kill her and everyone you love until the pain is too much and you kill yourself. Then they will tell someone else the codes and the process will repeat. You see I always get what I want."

"Not with me you won't."

"You can never trust family, they hide the deepest secrets."

"You don't think I know?"

"Oh I know you know that your family is hiding something. But you just don't know what. I'll have him explain later to you I guess. He will love to be free again."

"Who are you talking about?"

"In all due time. But think hard while I'm gone. Your girls time is ticking. Let's go, Edward shoot him."

Aro wasn't talking to me but into his earpiece. Out of nowhere two bullets pierced both his leg and his hip. The bullet was laced with something because he vision went fuzzy.

"Sweet dreams Edward. Enjoy them while they last."

The last thing I saw was Bella being dragged away and stuffed into a SUV. He blacked out and he felt like he was drowning in a pit of lava.

**Hoped you enjoyed. The action is coming up next so be prepared for lots of cursing and kick ass Edward.**


	23. The plan

** So sorry for the wait! I slept over by my Uncles house for a few days and from morning until past midnight we were out having fun, so sorry for the delay. I'm back and going to be updating and sleeping.**

Edward

"Get him inside!" Emmett said "The safe house is just up ahead!"

"Keep moving!" Seth yelled.

"Out of the bloody way! Get a doctor! Keep pressure on that wound!" Jasper said.

Seth applied pressure to my wound trying to get it from bleeding. "I'm trying!" he yelled.

"Hang in there Edward!"

We ran right into a room where the doctor was working on his desk.

"He needs help! NOW!" Collin ordered.

"We are losing him! Charging in three... two.. one... Clear!"

His head felt swollen like a balloon and his body felt as if someone hit him with a truck. He would like to hope everything that happened at Camp pendleton was a dream, but he knew what happened was real. Why attack Camp Pendleton of all places, where every single soldier showed up, they were hilariously outgunned and outnumbered.

My spy would be eager to report your reaction.

A spy won't even their chances but it does give them a foothold. They could have taken me, but they want me to suffer, to give up the codes willingly. The beeping was getting on his damn nerves. It was like the Chinese water torture except you knew when it was coming. He thought about Bella being captured and he sat upright quickly.

"Woah slow down there Edward." Seth said.

His head spun a little but he didn't want to lie down. He wanted to find Bella and kill Aro and his followers.

"The Camp?" I asked after clearing my throat.

"Not in terrible shape, lots of civilians were severely hurt, even Brady's girlfriend took some of the blast from the front gate."

"She'll make it?"

"I don't know, Brady been keeping his son out of there. I haven't seen him in a while. He's six now. But I think I figured out who the Volturi were really targeting tonight."

"Well spill it out."

"The General and Major. Both are dead, in each branch. That means you are General now and Kayla's Major. They promoted me to Captain and Embry to First Lieutenant."

"The General and Major are dead?"

"Yeah killed when you were knocked out. Embry and Quil are coming back now. Ethan and Nathan are flying back from their trip to Florida. We'll get the teams together."

"Good let's go plan."

I tried to get up by Seth stopped me.  
"Not right now man, even with the General's medicine you still have to lay down for another day or so."

"Another day?!"

"Yeah you've been out for three days. That bullet went clean through, but you lost a lot of blood. You have tons of burns all over and you have a slight concussion. We gave the better effecting medicine to the more wounded soldiers."

I layed back down reluctantly. "Where are we?"

"A safe house in San Francisco. Don't worry we are off the radar, you should just sleep it off. We'll need you for the fight ahead.

He wished he could sleep. But everytime he tried all he saw was Bella getting captured and him to weak to save her. The next day he felt like he had been run over by a tractor and not the whole farm. Seth insisted on crutches but he didn't want to look stupid. Jasper already had it all planned out, but he planned it as if it was just another snatch and grab.

"The Volturi are very smart we need a better plan. Something they won't suspect." I said.

"With this spy around it won't matter what our plan is. They are one step ahead." Emmett said.

"We should combine the teams." Suggested Jasper. "We are better together. And the more soldiers the better."

"Agreed, I'll inform Kayla on her arrival. She's picking up her own team."

"We need some new gear, the normal just won't suffice on this kind of mission."

"We'll need the General's keys for that."

"Not a problem then seeing as Edward's General."

"Great, but the other branches are all busy trying to protect their own bases. We need air support, evac, transportation. All the vehicles here were destroyed."

"I know some soldiers in each of the branches that owe me favors. I will handle that and gear." I said.

"We will also need to find their base and make charts of their movements and daily activities. Kayla and Edward can handle that as well. We need to train harder and faster, Emmett you got that one. Seth you will help us improve our markmanship. Collin and Brady will team up with Micheal and Sean to be our engineer's. Ethan and Nathan will get us any supplies we need, they are pretty good at stealing. Quil and Embry will try to find entrances and exits on the ground, their our guides into that place. I will try to create a strategy to help get Bella back and kill the Volturi. Questions?" Jasper briefed.

"Yeah," someone said. "What does it take to get a beer around here?"

He turned to look at the man who spoke. He had gray hair mixed with his bronze hairand cheekbones that resembled his own. They had the same color eyes, and held themselves in a similar manner.

"Edward."

"Father." I said.

**The next few chapters will be longer than this one. The action, drama and surprise is about to unfold. So please review and I'll try my best for an update tomorrow.**


	24. A dose of crazy

**Keep the reviews coming!**

Edward

"You could be my stunt double for sure. You grew over the summer."

"Oh spare me the 'look how much you've grown' shit please. I have better things to deal with than my supposed to be dead father."

"You're not surprised."

"Aro hinted at it three days ago. By the way, you missed your shot turn the left dial a few more turns to the left and you might have successfully hit a more crucial shot."

His father laughed. "No I was aiming for where I hit you. Aro was not pleased. I blamed it on the wind from the storm."

"You're the spy."

"Yeah kid I am. But I'm spying for the Marines. I'm an undercover Marine so to speak."

"Who authorized that?"

"The General. He's dead now and I hear you stepped up to bat. Congrats."

"It's no time to celebrate, and no time for games."

"Yes I saw they took Isabella girl."

"Just Bella." I growled.

He was talking casually as if he didn't care about her. And really why would he?

"So I trust you have a plan."

"Um not yet sir, we're working on it." Jasper said nervously.

He didn't blame Jasper being nervous. His father was as built as Emmett and he had a long scar on his eyebrow and tattoos on his arm. He looked like one of those tough guys you see at a bar. He didn't want to believe this man was his father.

"Well I could perhaps help with that."

"No." I said.

"Edward, he knows where their base is. And he knows all the entrances and all of their routines. It makes our job easier." Jasper said.

"How do we know we can trust you?"

"Good question." Kayla said in the doorway.

"Right on time, Kayla."

"Glad I could make it somewhat on time. Traffic was horrible."

"Were is your team?"

"They went on the search for food. This safe house is quite small isn't it?"

"Well we can't go back to Forks. They will go there for us."

"I assure you put Carlisle and Esme somewhere safe?" his father asked.

"Um who's this guy?" Kayla asked.

"Unfortunately my father."

"Great as if we didn't have enough issues as it is." Kayla groaned.

"Son, mind if I speak to you-"

"Look here soldier," I said. i got close until we were almost boot to boot. "You may be my father, but I'll never be your son. A father doesn't disappear and claim to be dead then show up whenever he feels like it."

"I didn't show up just because I felt like it. I have a duty a team to keep safe, just like you do. A member of your team was captured, I'm here to help get her back."

"Why do you care what happens to her? You don't understand her like I do."

"No you're right I don't. But you love her, and she means alot to you. I want to help."

"Well if you're going to help," said Kayla. "You definitely need to practice your aim. Cause dude you're seriously rusty."

His father chuckled to himself. "You'd be surprised on how accurate I can shoot."

"You'll be surprised on how accurate we can shoot." I said.

"Oh I've heard. I never saw it for myself yet."

"We'll have a shoot around later. But right now we focused on the new mission. We are reuniting the teams, keep this on the downlow. I will go to every base and get our transportation. Kayla go get the General's keys from the office and get any gear you can find that will be useful. Good luck. Dismissed."

Everyone gathered their stuff and went to do their jobs, and he had a good feeling they will succeed. He felt his father follow him.

"What do you want me to do?" his father asked.

He sighed. "You can either follow me to gather transportation or you could be on overwatch duty."

"I'll go with you."

"Great let's go before I change my mind."

They reached the Air Force base the last one they needed for the mission. He walked up to the front gate and greeted the soldier.

"Name and rank?"

"General Edward Masen Cullen." I said.

"Sergeant Isaac Sky." my father said.

He saluted me and my father. "You may enter General, Sergeant."

"Thank you Private."

He opened the gates for us and as soon as we were inside the new General was there to greet me.

"Edward!"

"Hudson!" I greeted.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I have come to ask a favor of you."

"What kind of favor?"

"Something we need to keep hushed."

"Of course well let's get inside shall we?"

He lead me inside where soldiers were working on jets and helicopters in a huge hangar. Hudson's office was at the end of all of the barracks and the most grand. Everything was air force themed, down to the jet snow globe. His father stood outside next to the door when Hudson closed it.

"So what is it you need?"

"I need some heavy air support, and evac."

"Heavy? What are you planning on doing?"

"We plan on taking on the Volturi and recovering a hostage and killing all of the Volturi."

"Do we have authorization from the President for that?"

"No, nor do I plan to get it from him. I don't like him, that's why I didn't vote for him."

Hudson laughed. "THis is a huge favor you ask. This kind of air support can start World War 3."

"You owe me. Back in 09, who saved your ass from those Brazilian rebels in Rio?"

"You did."

"And in Iraq, who sniped that guy who was about to slit your throat?"

"You did."

"You owe me one," I said. I leaned a bit closer to him mostly to intimidate. "They took my girlfriend man, they are threatening to hurt my family. help me save them. Help me end the Volturi."

Hudson groaned in defeat. "Fine you got your air support and evac. Just call me whenever you need them, they will be on standby."

"Thank you Hudson."

"You're right I owe you one man. I hope you get back your girl."

I patted his shoulder and walked out the door. His father was waiting for him his arms crossed in boredom.

"You got what you needed?"

"Yeah we got the air support and evac. Now onto the bigger plan."

"What is the plan?"

"I have one in mind, it will require lot's of skill, and a little bit of crazy."

His father groaned. "Crazy plans never work."

"Then you obviously don't know me."

**The next few chapters will be mostly training and spying on the Volturi. **


	25. Authors Note Computer screwed up

My computer right now has a virus that has crippled my computer useless. I cannot update and I was lucky to get this out. My Dad's working on it right now so don't worry I didn't forget you guys. I can try to update on ky tablet but the updates will be probably 1, 500 words max and will have lots of spelling and grammar issues. If you want me to update on my tablet let me know or if you want me to wait until my computers fixed. Let me know!

-Kayla


	26. Jacob

**So my computer was just fixed just in time for the Fourth of July. Hope you enjoy!**

Music from the huge boombox was almost deafening. But that was kind of the point. Seth was making sure everyone hit either in the head or heart of the practice dummies. But he sat out to fiddle with his new gun, courtesy of the General's stock. His father was a pretty decent marksman, but he was a much better sniper. He said when he was a kid he used to go hunting in the woods, he even asked him if he wanted to try. He passed on the whole father son bonding time. He was still wary of his father, he was a spy, but he was easily bought, something like a mercenary. The Volturi are not rat dogs, they have palaces, and they just might have bought my Dad's allegiance.

Camp Pendleton was starting to look better with the whole clean up thing going along. Brady was with them, it's been a rough weekend for him with his wife dead, and trying to take care of his six year old son. His mech suit was currently in the workshop where Michael and Sean were in heaven with all of the parts and tools they have ever wanted. Kayla was busy kicking Emmett's ass, which was always a nice sight to see.The days were long and tiring as we trained endlessly. I trained on every rifle and sniper I could in my spare time. But I mostly spent my time crafting my own weapons. Parts from other snipers and the parts in the General's stock had helped me in my work.

Suddenly my watch beeped signaling three o clock.

"Kayla let's go." I said.

She kicked Emmett in his soft spot and grabbed her gear. "I'm ready."

"Good."

He dug his feet deep in the muddy earth as they neared the Volturi's base. Kayla began to set up and I covered both her and the last of our tracks.

"Alright come on Edward call out what you see." Kayla whispered.

I gave her my rifle and took my sniper and looked through the scope.

"What's today again?" Kayla asked.

"It's Friday the 13th of September."

"Ooooh, scary." Kayla joked.

"Shut up this is serious."

"I know that."

A half hour of calling out routines something changed dramatically.

"West side you see it?"

The west side there was a gathering of a lot of Volturi members.

"What is that?"

"Call it in. Then call an evac, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Nightstalker this is Hunter, we are requesting evac immediately, over."

The comm started to crackle. "Shit comm are down, we have to go before anything happens."

I stood up slowly as to not attract anyone attention. I quickly packed our stuff and helped Kayla with hers. We started to run for it using the overhead drone to make sure no one was around us. But as soon as we got downhill the drone screen started to mess up.

"Damn it we got to go now."

"How are we going to get a message to Collin and Brady?"

"SIM? Please tell me you are still working."

"Online and ready sir." SIM responded.

"How the hell does that thing still work?" Kayla asked.

"I run on batteries." SIM said.

I shrugged. "Okay get me either Collin or Brady."

"Edward? Why are you calling me on my cell?" Collin said.

"Comms are down we need evac."

"Shit, yeah I'm on it. Go to the primary LZ we'll be there."

"Thanks."

"Alright the LZ is a good couple minute run from here."

"Well let's not waste time."

Kayla didn't hesitate and neither did I as we ran as fast as we could to a little field big enough for a helicopter. We his in the bushes until the helicopter touched down. We got in quickly and we took off hauling ass back home.

I dropped my bags in the briefing room of the new safe house in Florida.

"So does anyone know why there were more than a hundred Volturi members out there today?!" I asked.

"What were they wearing?" Dad asked.

"Black robes lined in red, with the Volturi crest." Kayla said.

"That means they know we are there." Jasper said.

I immediately looked to my father who put his hands up.

"Chill out it wasn't me I've been here this whole time."

"You could have made a call. Sent a text maybe."

"I just ran a scan on his phone records no calls or texts were made since Isabella Swan's capture." SIM said.

He grunted in annoyance. This was all very frustrating the last few days. The people he could trust was small. And he wasn't very keen to trust his father just yet.

"What should we do? No scouts tomorrow?" Seth asked.

"We have to." I said.

"It's too dangerous, they are probably expecting us now. Someone gave them a warning. We can't risk someone getting killed."

I wanted to hit something, to take all my frustration out, I needed that stupid stress ball Quil carried around.

"Then we attack." Kayla said.

"What?! It's suicide!"

"No, we have all of the other branches at our disposal we have all the support we need. Maybe it's time we do attack." Nathan said.

"Edward?"

"Aro said I should ask Jacob what happened while they were announcing bad weather at the ball. And that his spy will be eager to report my reaction. Maybe we can find the spy and see if we can buy his allegiance."

"A smart plan." Jasper agreed.

"Do you know where Jacob is?"

"He'd be with his father on the reservation. We should look there."

"Alright just me, Kayla and Seth should go."

"Let me come too. Billy and I are old friends, I'll get his son's whereabouts out of him if necessary."

"Alright do you want the armor now or...?" Sean asked.

"No but prepare it for war, we will attack as soon as the spy is taken care of."

"Of course." Sean said.

"Call Hudson tell him to scramble a 'copter we will leave tomorrow for La Push."


	27. Rio

**Yeah I'm getting pretty bad at this whole updating thing since it's summer. Plus I have a Driver's Ed class I'm taking that requires lots of my attention. So thank you for sticking around!**

**I also read the Mortal Instruments Series, Divergent, Insurgent, Enders Game, The Fault in our stars and my feels have exploded.**

**That is all.**

Bella

Her cell was dark, dark enough that she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. There was no window and the single door was seven feet thick of metal. At least that's what the guard said. Such precautions are most likely for Edward and his team. A man came to give her food but he didn't speak when she tried to talk to him. She felt alone and she guessed that's what they wanted her to feel. She wondered what Edward was doing, when he was planning to attack, if at all. Don't think like that! She scolded herself. Edward would come she was sure of it. She got up and started pacing like she normally did when she got this nervous. Just then the door opened blinding her by the white light outside. As her eyes adjusted she saw Aro who was smiling but not because of something funny.

"Isabella," he said in a thick Italian accent. "Time to go."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." I said. I barely recognized my own voice as I spoke those words.

"Well I didn't say you had a choice right?"

Two guards grabbed my arms and pulled me out of my cell. I couldn't try to fight back because they were three times the size of me, and with guns. I now regret not taking those karate lessons. They roughly shoved me into a giant room with computers and a giant projector.

"Sit." Aro said gesturing the metal chair in front of the projector.

I crossed my arms and and stayed put.

"You are a stubborn one aren't you?" Aro said. He smiled like my stubbornness amused him. The two guards pushed me into the chair and handcuffed my hands behind it. The metal cuffs were adjusted so tight she couldn't move an inch without cutting her skin.

"What are you going to do? Interrogate me? I don't know anything."

"No not you, but Edward." Aro said.

She was confused but she saw Edward in a control room hunched over something. He didn't notice the screen until Seth said that I was on the screen. Edward looked up and she didn't expect what she saw. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. His cheekbones were more slightly prominent. His green eyes looked darker, his hair longer and unbrushed. He looked like death and she couldn't help but feel responsible.

"Aro." Edward growled.

Edward rose from his seat and walked with a slight limp towards whatever screen she was on.

"Edward, I haven't gathered any launch codes from you yet. Times ticking, my men are eager to watch Caius put a bullet in her skull."

"I can't give them to you if I don't know where you are now can I?"

Aro considered this. "Perhaps we should meet up somewhere then?"

"You pick the place."

"Edward think about it," Seth said. "You could be walking into a trap and he'll kill you after he gets his codes."

"I don't care, alright!"

"Yeah well what about Bella?" Jasper said.

Edward seemed to be backtracking trying to find a way around something.

"To be fair," Edward said to Aro. "I am allowed to bring three of my team, and you can bring three of your men including Bella. Once she is with my team, I will join you and give you the codes. But only when I know she's safe."

"Seems like a fair deal." Aro said.

I tried to beckon Edward with my eyes but he didn't notice he was too busy looking at Aro. but Seth noticed me and I mouthed the word Rio to him.

On the way to the fortress where she was being kept she was able to hear the outside world. She couldn't see it because she was in the trunk but she was able to hear the crunch of dirt paths, the laughs of children, and heard people talking in Spanish and Portuguese. She was sure it was Rio, she had been here before on a small trip with Alice.

Seth nodded slightly to say he understood and it made her relax a bit. Edward would come she was certain of it.

"We will meet two days from now in Forks. My guards will lead you to me. And if you don't show up I will gladly let Caius kill your girlfriend."

"Fine then I will see you then." Edward said.

Edward looked at me again as if drinking up the fact that I was still alive. Then the screen went dark and I couldn't see his face anymore.

Edward

The screen went blank and it was as if the life inside him went black too. The only light was the fact that Bella was alive and he'll save her.

"Edward I know where they are." Seth said.

Edward looked at him and gestured to keep talking.

"They are in Rio. Bella just told me." Seth said.

"She told you?" I said.

"Yes Edward she just mouthed the word Rio to me while you were busy talking to Aro." Seth said.

"Great then let's go tomorrow."

"We don't know what we are up against!" Seth said.

"They won't expect it, and besides we have two days before the meet up with Aro. If I don't show he'll kill Bella. We don't have that much of a choice."

"I'll gather the team then."

He sat back on his chair and put his face in his hands. His life felt like a constant rollercoaster. At first a little bumpy but in the past few days he felt like his life did a 90 degree drop out of nowhere. The only time he went up was with Bella put he set himself up to fall. He and he didn't want to fall again.

**Review!**


	28. Castles

**It seems like I blink and a week passes and I have to remember to update, but I can't even remember if today is Wednesday or Sunday. :P**

Edward

He was so used to the heat in California that when they arrived at Forks his body was in shock with the cold dampness that was rain. Everything was a lot greener than he remembered and First Beach seemed more dangerous. The little red house was there with it's lights still on despite it being almost 5 in the morning. The sun was just starting to rise above the waves making it orange and pink in color. His father went to knock on the door and a minute later Billy Black opened the door still in his wheelchair.

"Edward Masen." Billy said to my father.

"Good to see you too Billy."

"I was wondering when you would come out of your shell. Your boy is about as old as you when you 'died' " Billy said.

"True but it was necessary you know this."

"Of course, but come in it looks like it's going to rain this morning."

His father went in first after dusting off his shoes on the welcome mat. He went in too and Seth followed him in as well.

"So I don't think you came for a reunion." Billy said.

"No we came to talk to Jacob."

"Jacob? He's out by his friend Jared's house."

I looked to Seth who nodded and left the house in search for Jared.

"So Edward," Billy started but realized his mistake. "Right Edward Cullen sorry you two having the same name is very confusing."

"Then call me Frost." I said.

"Well Frost I hear you are the General now."

"That's right, but only because the General died in battle at the Camp Pendleton attack."

"Not just because of that, it's because not only are you the best marksman since your father, you and only you know the codes of the planet's defenses against nuclear warfare."

His hand twitched towards his gun that rested on his back underneath his shirt.

"Billy caught his hand twitching and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm no traitor boy, I had to protect your father when he found out the codes as well."

"So he had to fake his death."

"And I helped him do it. But of course while doing it I get paralyzed from the waist down when someone shot me in my back."

"Yeah well my older brother killed himself out of grief and I have yet to know if my own mother is really dead or if she is hiding too. But really right now I have much bigger problems." he ranted.

"The boy has a very big temper."

"He gets it from Elizabeth. She knew how to make her voice heard."

"Yes she did. Now what is more important than your mother boy?"

"Aro has kidnapped my girlfriend, plans to kill her in two days if I don't show up, he wants me to forfeit the codes for my family, threatens the safety of my team and the entire military branch, and on his spare time he likes to take a piss on me by having a spy in the fucking military. Is that good enough?"

"This is all for a girl?" Billy said like I was crazy.

"She just isn't some girl!" I said. "And she doesn't deserve to have this done to her, and I need to save her so I can go and kill Aro myself."

The front door opened with Seth towing Jacob who had his hands cuffed behind him.

"Now what's the meaning of this!" Billy said outraged.

"Aro mentioned his name, said he had spies to watch me. He also said to ask him what happened while the General was announcing bad weather."

"Why should I tell you?" Jacob spat.

"Because I can be very persuasive."

Jacob had seen Edward interrogate and torture men for information, maybe it was beginning to dawn on him that he will be one of those men.

"Aro hopes to start a nuclear war, not a literal one at first but one amongst ourselves. First he messed up our missions, then he used this type of injection that allows you to be controlled by them and that's how they got you to hate me. Then they take Bella and now you have gone nuclear. You want to destroy everything in your path to get to her, no matter what it takes. He's trying to break you apart from your team, to get you alone. He wants us to fight, except he wants us to fight each other. And the military will be crippled trying to stop Aro."

It sort of made sense but he wasn't going to trust him that easily.

"Uncuff him but watch him." I said.

Seth uncuffed Jacob and had his hand on his gun and eyes trained on Jacob.

"Do you know where their base in Rio is?"

"Yeah it's in Santo Cristo, closest to the water. You won't miss it."

"Good. We have everything we need."

"Then get out of my house." Billy said.

"Gladly." I replied.

I went out first my father on my heels and Seth trailing behind. Kayla jumped from a tree and into the pile of shrubbery that they put so she could get down fast.

"How did it go?"

"We have a location. Let's get back to base and we can look it up on the satellite."

"What do you know, Jacob was right." Seth said behind his computer. "There are some reports on the area from a couple of years ago."

I put down the file I was looking through to look up at Seth. Kayla got up quickly and examined whatever was on Seth's computer.

"Well this mission just got harder."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well maybe because it's like a miniature medieval castle and from these pictures they have some high class shit."

"The plan stays the same." I say. "The castle is an added level of difficulty no more."

"This is a CASTLE," Kayla said. "There is only one entrance and that is through the front gate. We can't go exactly marching up the front door and blow it up."

"Well have you read any medieval myths lately?"

"No there is no need."

"Well maybe you should. Every castle has a sewer, a well and a secret entrance to the castle. That's three ways we can get in. Case solved. Pack your bags and prep your gear we are leaving tomorrow evening."

**Review!**


	29. Castle? What castle?

**I got out of the hospital about a week ago and just finished healing from my surgery to correct my back. I am doing really good now, I in fact went to go see City of Bones and Percy Jackson today and it was AWESOME!**

**Soory for not updating for a month I am going to be finishing this story soon so I don't have to worry about updating when homework starts piling up.**

Edward

His uniform was covered in mud and leaves that provided his cover. He had his sniper grasped firmly in his hands and his eyes looking down the scope. The wind was blowing hard picking up dirt as it went. As midnight rolled around he grew impatient. He wanted nothing more than to have Bella in his arms and safe. Away from Aro and his dirty claws. Soon his radio began to crackle and he listened to the chatter coming out of it.

"This is Task Force 171 moving into the castle. Provide overwatch until we get inside the castle, over." Kayla said.

"Roger. Nightstalkers providing overwatch until inside the castle, over." Jasper replied into the walkie talkie.

His entire team was spread out one mile from each other each with snipers to provide overwatch as Kayla's team go in through the sewers.

"Team keep your eyes out and stay alert. We have a long day ahead of us." I said into the mic.

"Roger Frost." They all say.

"We are in the sewers and making our way to the rendezvous point."

"Rodger, keep moving we are going to start making our way over."

"Alright good luck." Kayla said.

"Nightstalkers get ready to move out." I said.

"Sure thing Frost."

I let my sniper fall to the ground and grab my assault rifle and duffel bag in exchange. I slung the bag over my shoulder and fit the end of the gun in my shoulder. My team came to meet me including my father.

"Alright let's go, shoot only if necessary. Silencers recommended."

"Let's go kick some Italian ass." Seth said.

Everyone quietly cheered to that.

They took the sewers from the back of the castle. The sewers haven't been used in a long time but it was as if the walls had kept the scent. He gagged and put his black handkerchief that was tied on his neck over his mouth and nose. Rats were still present in the sewers and they scurried away when we came near. We reached the end of the tunnel and Brady carefully opened it and looked outside. He gave us the thumbs up and got out. Brady helped Collin out and I went next grasping Collin's hand to help me out. We helped each other up one by one until all boots were on the ground.

"Hudson," I said into the mic. "All boots are on the ground see anything out there?"

"Nope the courtyard is clear. Rooftops have high activity though."

"Thanks Frost out," I looked at my team. "Alright let's get a little closer."

We moved in sync towards the end of the courtyard using the shadows as our cover. The wind seemed to pick up and he could almost feel the static.

"Thunderstorm. Great just what we needed." His father said sarcastically.

"Let's try to hurry it up then." I said.

We took turns sprinting across the courtyard until we got close to the main room which was once a throne room. The doors were at least 10 feet tall and just as wide.

"Alright Kayla are you in position?"

"Yeah we are. Hurry it up we don't have all night." Kayla said.

Emmett kicked open the door and we filed in taking down the guards that occupied the small room. All save for Aro who sat on a very big chair that made him look like a midget.

"Edward!" exclaimed Aro in delight. "Oh how wonderful. Drink?"

Aro pointed to a collection of drinks on the large table to his right. Something bothered him, he just killed roughly 10 guards and he wasn't even fazed.

"Where is she?"

"Oh that Isabella girl right," Aro said. "Guards bring our little prisoner forward."

A guard appeared from out of nowhere and pushed Bella forward with the tip of his gun.

"Edward," Kayla said in his headpiece. "He has a fucking army closing in on us. What's the new plan?"

He seemed to freeze as if someone put him in a tub filled with ice water. An army he couldn't take down even with all of the branches help. They could only do so much.

"And Edward Senior, good to see you again old friend." Aro said.

"I am no longer your friend."

"Yes, I can see that."

I tapped my foot two times and my team must have heard it, and thank God they did. Seth, Brady and Colin surged left and Emmett, Jasper and I moved right. I shot the guard who held Bella captive. Seth shot Aro will diving sideways and got him right in the lung. Aro staggered and hit the floor suprise written all over his face. I ran and grabbed Bella's arm.

"Kayla!" I shouted. The ceiling exploded and Kayla's team used the ropes to get down.

"That army is on our ass you better call our evac and maybe even Hudson."

"Yeah I know." I said.

"Seth! Get your ass over here and make sure Bella's not hurt!"

I took out my knife and quickly cut the ropes that bound her wrists then the one that covered her mouth. Seth came over with that serious medical face on. He walked over a few feet and sent the signal to Hudson and to their evac. The signal bounced back in bunches of codes only officers knew how to read.

"We have 10 minutes before evac get's here. Hudson has a fighter jet coming to level this place with or without us so let's go." I said.

"Bella's leg is broken you need to carry her." Seth said.

"Alright but let's hurry." I said.

I scooped up Bella in my arms with she gave a soft yelp at. Her presence, the feel of her arms around his neck felt better than he imagined.

They ran as fast as they could taking out guards before they took out them. He barked out directions as they started to get close to their evac. They took a knee while they waited for the helicopter to land. When it did the co-pilot waved at them urgently to get in. He went in with Bella first and he saw the second helicopter land which took Kayla's team. The helicopter took off at my go and I got to sneak a peek at the castle being blown to bits by Hudson's fighter jet.

**Review!**


End file.
